


Wolverston Hall

by TaliskerMortem



Series: The Kingdom 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earl Derek, Implied/Referenced Underage, Kid Fic, Lydia and Stiles are Twins, M/M, Partially influence by the Sound of Music, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Other(s), Tutor Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/pseuds/TaliskerMortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eight months after the fire that killed the Countess of Beacon, Mr Stilinski is hired to tutor the Earl's seven children. The air of neglect and decay that surrounds Wolverston Hall sets him on edge and the blank faces of the children he is charged with awaken a desperate need to remind them what love is. As for the Earl himself, Mr Stilinski isn't entirely sure whether it is fear that causes his heart to beat harder in his chest at the sight of him... or something else. Something he is entirely unprepared for.</i>
</p><p>OR: The one in which Derek is a reclusive Earl with seven children and Isaac persuades him to hired Mr Stilinski as a tutor. Only Stiles becomes more than just a tutor to his children and Derek fears he may have become something more to him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I may have done something stupid. I may have started a new fic. I will include any information about this universe and any dates that may be important to you in the notes at the end of chapters. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Prologue**

**_January 19th 1837_ **

Pushing back the heavy iron gates, a young man stepped into the daunting and undisturbed grounds of Wolverston Hall. No one had been seen entering or leaving these grounds save for the housekeeper (a condescending, blank faced woman) and the butler (brother to the housekeeper and a man who answered questions with questions if he deigned to answer at all) for almost eight months. No one, that is, until the angelic Knight had ridden through the village almost three weeks before, his Colours marking him out as one of the Major Generals in the Heir Apparent’s brigade.

Sir Isaac Lahey had caused a stir in the small village of Wolverly not only with his good looks and charming disposition but also as the first of note to enter the Wolverston grounds since the devastating fire that had occurred in May of the previous year. Not much was known of Sir Isaac at the time of his arrival but village gossip spread like wildfire and it was eventually decided that he must be the younger brother of Sir Camden Lahey, who had been a Lieutenant General under the Chief of Arms before the fateful morning of October 14th 1823, when the Earl of Beacon and his wife had been assassinated on their way to the capital and Sir Camden had been in the guard that had fallen in their defence.

Looking up at Wolverston Hall from where he stood at the gate, Mr Stilinski marvelled at Sir Isaac’s courage to approach the house. On the cold January morning, the Hall matched the sky for bleakness, an air of neglect permeated the grounds and the East Wing was still a burned and blackened ruin. The current Earl of Beacon clearly had no intention of mending the devastation brought on by the horrors of the fire that had taken his wife’s life. It remained like a memorial to her loss; an ever-present reminder of how fast things could be taken from us. The gates that had been closed more and more since the death of the previous Earl and Countess were permanently sealed shut that day in May.  Until, of course, the arrival of Sir Lahey.

As Mr Stilinski forced his legs to move one before the other up the broad gravel driveway to the Hall, he could not help but think of his purpose here and how despite it, Wolverston Hall did not look remotely like the sort of place where children should live. Although the beautiful grounds suggested that perhaps once, long ago, it could have been a place of laughter, filled with the delights of childhood, now it boded only danger within the wild, rambling overgrowth. Laughter had not graced these grounds for many years now, it seemed. Far longer than the death of it’s most recent mistress.

Climbing the vast steps that lead to the front entrance, Mr Stilinski heard not a sound. Not the chirping of birds in the distance, not the bustle of staff behind closed doors, not the crying of a babe demanding attention. The ivy that crept up the east side of the house was blacked and crumbling, untouched. The giant doorknocker in the shape of a wolf’s head was dull and rusty. The windows were grimy from smoke and neglect, betraying no signs of life within.

Picking up the heavy silver knocker, Mr Stilinski waited with baited breath as the sound echoed into the stillness. After what seemed like an age, the door slowly swung open to reveal the murky depths of Wolverston Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **General Information:**  
>  This is based in the Kingdom of California  
> The noble ranks reflect that of the British
> 
> **Dates:**  
>  October 14th 1823 - Assassination of the Earl and Countess of Beacon (Talia and Philip Hale)  
> May 30th 1836 - Fire of Wolverston Hall that burnt down the East Wing and resulted in the death of the Countess of Beacon  
> January 1st 1837 - Sir Isaac Lahey visits Wolverston Hall  
> January 19th 1837 - Mr Stilinski goes to Wolverston Hall in the hope of becoming a tutor for the Earl's children
> 
> **Order of Ranks:**  
>  King/Queen  
> Duke/Duchess  
> Marquess/Marchioness  
> Earl/Countess  
> Viscount/Viscountess  
> Baron/Baroness  
> Knight  
> Gentleman/Gentlewoman  
> Commoner
> 
> **Official Titles:**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)
> 
> **Hierarchy of the Army:**  
>  Head - The King (1)  
> Chief Generals - Heir Apparent; The Chief of Arms; The First General (3)  
> Lieutenant Generals - three under each Chief General (9)  
> Major Generals - five under each Lieutenant General (45)  
> Corporals - ten under each Major General (450)  
> Privates - fifty under each Corporal (22,500)  
> (This was based looses on the British army but that got far too confusing)


	2. I

** **Chapter One** **

**_January 16 th 1837_ **

The study that [Lord Derek](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120966604256/name-derek-hale-title-the-earl-of-beacon) and [Sir Isaac](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/121020691166/name-isaac-lahey-title-major-general-sir-isaac) had retired too after dinner was a small one, furnished almost entirely with mahogany wood and green velvet plush. Crackling in the grate, the fire was the only source of light at this late hour and Derek seemed lost in thought as he stared into it.

“Derek, you don’t have a choice,” the younger man sighed. “The children need someone to see to them during the day. [Morrell](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127722086761/name-marin-morell-title-mrs-xavier-morell) just won’t do. If I had my way you would have rid yourself of her and her [brother](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127722312421/name-alan-deaton-title-mr-alan-deaton) as soon as you could,” he grumbled, raising an old argument simply for the sake of it. “The children need a tutor at the very least.”

“I don’t want strangers in my house,” Derek repeated for what seems like the hundredth time during Isaac’s visit.

“I have to return to my post in a few days Derek and then the children will be left with no one to watch over them during the day. Lord knows how they survived this long without care. This isn’t about you Derek, this is about the children – they cannot live like this. Take [Elise](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120967061021/name-elise-hale-title-lady-elise-hale) for example, she’s sixteen and already as the responsibilities of running the household on top of looking after the little ones and maintaining her studies. That’s to much of a burden to put on her and you know it,” Isaac snapped and watched his friend as he cringed at the words.

Isaac had known Derek since they were children; he had been a friend of his brother, [Camden’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127721458406/name-camden-lahey-title-lieutenant-general-sir), and after his death and the death of Derek’s parents, the two of them had grown closer. But it was time Derek heard the truth. The fire had done something to him that Isaac was afraid could not be undone, he never spoke of it and no one outside of him and his children seem to know what actually happened that night. Isaac wouldn’t press but he had to ensure that the children were being properly cared for.

“I have a friend who knows someone from the village that is qualified enough to be a tutor. I could see if he would be interested? At the very least it would take the burden off Elise and give the children someone to pester. They are still children Derek; I know they are suffering from their mother’s loss-” Isaac paused when he caught the dark look that flickered across his friend’s face. “But they are still children and should be treated as such. Your mother would never have allowed this to carry on for as long as it has done,” he added on, knowing it was harsh but needing to press his point. “I would stay if I could, you know I would, but with the unease coming from Oregon the Chief wants everyone organised and ready to move at the slightest sign on unrest.”

“Fine,” the older man sighed, resigned. He didn’t want to place burdens on his children; he wanted them to be happy, from the depths of his heart, but he was so lost these days. He didn’t know _how_ to make them happy, what to _do_ for them.

Isaac closed his eyes briefly in relief before sinking back into his chair and watching the fire fade to embers.

~X~

**_January 18 th 1837_ **

Below the parlour window of the Stilinski house the street was bustling with people getting ready for market day. Stalls were being erected, goods set out, children darting around and getting under peoples feet. Mr Stilinski could hear the sound of livestock further down the road where it opened up into the square and the smell of cinnamon was wafting through the air.

“Come on [Stiles](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120971279916/name-stiles-stilinski-title-mr-stiles-stilinski), we’re going to be late,” Miss [Lydia](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/121011363151/name-lydia-stilinski-title-miss-lydia-stilinski) whined, holding up pins for Stiles to fix her braids in place. “You’ve done the left side fatter than the right,” she sighed and he rolled his eyes before taking it all down and starting again.

“The thing is I trust [Scott](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120971961631/name-scott-mccall-title-the-viscount-hills-and), really I do,” he repeated. “But I’ve met Isaac once and for all of his outward charm he’s really just a cocky prick,” he complained. “I don’t trust _him_ and that’s the problem.”

“Oh come on Stiles,” Lydia huffed. “You trust Scott and Scott trusts Sir Isaac, that should be enough for you. Even if it isn’t, it’s _[Wolverston Hall](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127720181461/wolverston-hall-home-of-the-earl-of-beacon-and-the) Stiles_. What I would give to get behind those walls.”

“The place seems a bit creepy to me, I mean no one’s even _seen_ the Earl since the fire and we barely ever saw him before that either. They sure as hell haven’t been down to a market day since the old Earl and Countess died.”

“But Stiles, think of the opportunity – you’d be living there, getting close to his children. You could discover what actually happened! No one knows who started that fire Stiles and I refuse to believe it was an accident,” Lydia stated indignantly. “The least you could do is go and have a look, meet the Earl and _then_ decide if you want the job.”

A soft laugh bubbled out behind the two siblings and they turned simultaneously to see their [mother](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127422396881/name-claudia-stilinski-n%C3%A9e-litwin-title-mrs) standing there, a basket of fresh rolls balanced on her hip.

“I see you haven’t quenched your thirst for gossip then Lydia,” she smiled.

“I’m serious!” the redhead protested. “He _cannot_ pass up this opportunity! He is an _Earl_ , Stiles, and he’s asking for you. You don’t refuse an _Earl_ unless you want to spend the rest of your life on the streets,” she snapped. “I would have gone had I been in your position,” is what she finished with, knowing that it would be that – her acknowledgement that he had opportunities that she did not – that would persuade him.

It wasn’t that Lydia was unsuitable for an education; it was simply a matter of cost. The Stilinskis were not _poor_ so to speak but an education was expensive and even with the combined income of the baker and their [father’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127421722331/name-john-stilinski-title-mr-john-stilinski) position on the Night Watch, there simply wasn’t the funds to send them both. So Stiles had gone and returned to teach Lydia all that he had learned. But her education was not official and therefore she would never be accepted as a candidate for tutoring an Earl’s offspring.

“Fine,” Stiles huffed. “I’ll go. But if that place freaks me out, I am coming right back you understand?”

Lydia smirked into the vanity, making Stiles jab her extra hard with the pin to bring the scowl back into place.

~X~

**_January 19 th 1837_ **

The walk to Wolverston Hall should have taken almost an hour but Stiles managed to get a lift with one of the farmers as far as [Glenn Manor](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127720728761/glenn-manor-home-of-viscount-hills-and-the-mccall). Hopping off the back to the cart, Stiles waved his thanks to the farmer before swinging open the gate and heading up to the Manor. Before he so much as had time to knock, the door was swung open and he was engulfed in an enthusiastic hug from Viscount Hills.

“Scotty,” he chuckled. “Watch it, I’ve got a basket of goods here from my mother for the Dowager.”

“How many times must I tell you _not_ to call me that?” came a frustrated voice from inside the Manor before the beautiful figure of Lady [Melissa](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127424161621/name-melissa-mccall-n%C3%A9e-eastwood-title-the) appeared. “Good morning Stiles,” she smiled, taking the basket from him and permitting him to kiss her cheek in greeting.

“Do I smell Mrs Stilinski’s rolls?” another voice squeals in glee as Scott’s younger sister [Rebecca](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127425346601/name-rebecca-mccall-title-the-honourable-miss) skidded into view. “Hey Stiles,” she grinned. “Heard you got the job at Wolverston.”

“Well, I have an interview with the Earl,” he corrected. “I’m on my way there now actually, just thought I would stop off and see my favourite McCalls.”

“We’re the only McCalls you know Stiles,” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Exactly, so you’re sort of my favourites by default,” he winked.

“Very funny. What time are you expected at Wolverston?”

“By noon so I should really be on my way, it was lovely to see you all,” he grinned, kissing both women on the cheek and causing Rebecca to scrub her face with her sleeve. The three McCalls bid him farewell and waved until he had disappeared down the path and out of view.

~X~

It was a little before noon when Stiles finally reached Wolverston Hall and the sight almost took his breath away. He had not been up there in years, hadn’t had a reason to. There were never any public events at Wolverston anymore, not since the death of the old Earl and Countess.

The Hall itself was located in a slight dip between two hills, nestled so that when one walked around the corner at the base of one of the hills, it was laid out in all its splendour. Even from a distance though, the damage of the fire was still visible and the air of neglect surrounded the grounds. It took a few minutes for Stiles to work up the courage to push open the heavy iron gates at the beginning of the long, gravel driveway up to the Hall itself. But sucking in a deep breath, he did, and so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **General Information:**  
>  This is based in the Kingdom of California  
> The noble ranks reflect that of the British
> 
>  **Dates:**  
>  October 14th 1823 - Assassination of the Earl and Countess of Beacon (Talia and Philip Hale)  
> May 30th 1836 - Fire of Wolverston Hall that burnt down the East Wing and resulted in the death of the Countess of Beacon  
> January 1st 1837 - Sir Isaac Lahey visits Wolverston Hall  
> January 19th 1837 - Mr Stilinski goes to Wolverston Hall in the hope of become a tutor for the Earl's children
> 
>  **Order of Ranks:**  
>  King/Queen  
> Duke/Duchess  
> Marquess/Marchioness  
> Earl/Countess  
> Viscount/Viscountess  
> Baron/Baroness  
> Knight
> 
>  **Official Titles:**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)
> 
>  **Hierarchy of the Army:**  
>  Head  
> Chief Generals  
> Lieutenant Generals  
> Major Generals  
> Corporals  
> Privates  
> (For full structure see the end notes of the Prologue)


	3. II

**Chapter Two**

**_January 19 th 1837_ **

When the grand oak doors swung open, Mr Stilinski was expecting to be greeted by _someone_ … a member of staff, the infuriatingly vague talking butler, the blank faced housekeeper. Anyone. Instead, the door revealed the grand but entire empty entrance hall. Shaking off the building sense of unease, Stiles hesitantly stepped over the threshold and into Wolverston Hall for the first time in over a decade.

When Lord [Philip](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127723180526/name-philip-hale-title-the-earl-of-beacon) had been Earl of Beacon, his wife, the Countess [Talia](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127723436321/name-talia-hale-n%C3%A9e-tisdale-title-the-countess), had thrown annual balls for the people of the village in Wolverston’s grand ballroom. He had been sixteen when the Earl and Countess has been assassinated but he remembers the one ball he had been permitted to attend four months before their untimely demise with great fondness. The place he stepped into now bore no memory of that happy time, when flowers had framed the staircase and women dressed in their finest, smiled doe eyed at the handsome men whom they saw everyday covered in dirt and beards. Unease gave way to nostalgia for a place he barely knew. Wolverston was not meant for neglect; it was grand and beautiful, all elegance but somehow humble too. Now dust permeated the air and the grime on the windows blocked out what little of the grey winter light there was.

The echo of the door swinging shut made Stiles start, spinning around to see who was responsible only to once again be greeted by the sight of no one. Turning on his heel, he scanned the vacant hall, his eyes zooming into various details that he remembered, noticing things that had changed and things that he had omitted from memory. He makes a note of all the things to tell his sister and Scott. When the staircase came into view once more, he stopped abruptly. For there, standing statuesque midway up the ornate staircase, was the Earl himself.

Stiles has little memory Lord Beacon. The one occasion he had been present at the Beacon Ball, the Lord had been absent due to his wife’s poor health. Although rumours speculated that his wife simply did not want to attend and kept him from attending also. Looking then at the figure stood silently on the staircase, Stiles could not help but think that Lord Beacon hardly looked like the sort who enjoyed socializing and perhaps it was he himself that wished to be kept away from public events rather than the request of his late wife. The man was sturdy in statue, with broad shoulders that tapered into a narrow waist, his suit clearly fitting him flawlessly even in the dim lighting. His face was partially hidden by a beard that Stiles couldn’t recall from the sparse memories of him as a child hiding behind his mother’s gowns. Dark locks that where somewhat overgrown were swept backwards and framed the iridescent eyes that pierced the young tutor as he stood gaping at the bottom of the staircase.

“Lord Beacon,” Stiles choked out. “Stiles Stilinski, at your service,” he hurried to duck into an awkward bow and waited for the Earl to speak. Upon receiving no response, Stiles flicked his gaze back up towards the Earl, who simply nodded sharply at the shadows over Stiles’ shoulder before disappearing up the staircase as soundlessly as he had arrived.

Stiles almost jumped from his skin when an expressionless voice sounded behind him. “Follow me,” was all the woman said as she emerged from the shadows and began walking towards the staircase. Recognising her as Mrs Morrell, the blank faced housekeeper, Stiles jumped once more to follow her.

“Should I take this to mean I’m hired?” Stiles blurted out as she led him down a dimly lit corridor. Mrs Morrell made no response, simply turning a corner without a backward glance. Hurrying after her, Stiles finally found himself in a small room on what he _believed_ was the fourth floor. The room was sparsely furnished – only a bed, a basin and a small wardrobe – but spacious, with a window overlooking the Hall’s grounds. Stiles suspected in the summer, the view was quite lovely.

He turned back to the expressionless woman only to find her already backing towards the door. “Um… thank you,” he muttered uncertainly.

“Dinner is at seven sharp, I see you haven’t brought anything suitable to wear so I shall have something sent up. Breakfast is at eight and lunch at midday no exceptions. You shall be introduced to the children at five o’clock in the main drawing room. Tuesday afternoons and Sundays are yours to do with as you please but otherwise you are expected to be within the Hall grounds and at the disposal of Lord Beacon should he wish it,” the woman regurgitates without so much as a single stressed vowel.

“I, um, okay but if that’s the case, is there someone to deliver a letter to the village and have some of my belongings sent up?” Stiles frowned. He couldn’t very well wait until Sunday before his clothes and books were brought up. Mrs Morrel purses her lips in the first expression Stiles has seen on her and nods once, curtly, making her disapproval very apparent. What kind of madhouse had he entered?

~X~

Ten minutes to five finds Stiles completely lost in the multitude of corridors that span the Hall like a maze. He had purposely left with twenty minutes to spare in the hopes of avoiding this but fate was adamant he was late to the first thing his new job required.

“Dammit,” he hissed as he turned onto yet another unfamiliar hallway.

“Are you lost?” a cool voice echoes into the silence around him. Stiles spins on his heels to find the Earl barely a foot away.

“Good grief!” he exclaimed in fright, stepping back a pace before remembering himself and lowering into a bow. “My Lord.”

“Are you lost?” Lord Beacon repeated, making no indication he had heard Stiles.

“A little,” sighed the younger man in defeat. He could still feel the heat radiating from the Earl despite having taken a step away from him. Up close, the man looked more weary and world worn than Stiles had first suspected. The hollows around his eyes were dark and sunken, his skin unnaturally pale and his beard mattered. He gave the impression of a man who had given up, given up hope, given up life.

“Three rights and a left will bring you to the staircase, the drawing room is the first door on the right at the bottom,” the Earl instructs, his voice horse from seeming disuse but somehow also softer than Stiles anticipated.

“Thank you, my Lord,” Stiles bowed again and when he looked up, the Earl had vanished. Perhaps he truly had entered a haunted Hall. Glancing down at his pocket watch that had been clasped in his hand rather to tightly during the encounter, Stiles squawked with little dignity and practically ran in the direction the Earl had lain out.

It wasn’t until he reached the door to the drawing room that Stiles realised why the Hall seemed so completely unsettling. Each door he had past had been closed, each carpet soaked in dust and each sound he heard his own. There was no sign of _life_ in this grand manor. No sign of children.

With one minute to spare, he pushed open the ornate doors to the drawing room and stepped inside. For a moment, he thought he was alone, only the rustle of a dress making him aware of another’s presence.

“Mr Stilinski,” Mrs Morrell addressed him and he turned to see the seven Hale children lined up silently before the couch with Morrel standing to one side. “May I introduce the Lady [Elise](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120967061021/name-elise-hale-title-lady-elise-hale-born) Hale,” she indicated to the eldest and first in line, a young woman who stared blankly ahead as she sunk into a curtsey. “[Alexander](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120969263856/name-alexander-hale-title-viscount-nemeton), Viscount Nemeton,” the boy next to Lady Elise bowed curtly, eyes flicking towards Stiles before resuming their study of the wall behind him. “Lady [Sage](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/121020222816/name-sage-hale-title-lady-sage-hale-occupation) Hale,” the younger girl sunk into a curtsey, eyes fixed on Stiles unsettlingly. “The Honourable [Logan](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127420662211/name-logan-hale-title-the-honourable-logan) Hale and The Honourable [Lucas](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127420776056/name-lucas-hale-title-the-honourable-lucas) Hale,” the twins jolted forward in messy bows, faces stony. “Lady [Enna](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127421139716/name-enna-hale-title-lady-enna-hale-occupation) Hale,” the youngest girl at the end of the line was pushed forward slightly by one of the twins, causing her to glare fiercely at him and ignore Stiles completely. “And The Honourable [Seth](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127723852446/name-seth-hale-title-the-honourable-seth-hale) Hale,” Morrel finished, gesturing to the baby in Lady Elise’s arms, who gurgled slightly.

“Good afternoon,” Stiles forced out, bowing in his turn and trying to ignore the panic building in his gut. These were not children. They were statues, hollow bodies with no souls in them. Their eyes empty, their faces made of stone.

“This is Mr Stilinski, your new tutor,” Morrel continued, oblivious to Stiles inner panic. “He will oversee your studies and oversee your other activities,” she explained. Stiles had a moment of alarm at what ‘other activities’ could refer to. “I suggest you continue your work until dinner,” Morrel finished before turning and vanishing through a doorway Stiles had not even noticed and leaving him with his seven unmoving charges.

“At ease, please,” he began. “As Mrs Morrell said, I am Stiles Stilinski and I will be your tutor for the foreseeable future,” he rambled, playing for time. “Please, sit,” he waved at the couch behind them and the surrounding seats. He notices Lady Elise shoots the eldest boy a sideward glance and he worried that he had made a slip. Hesitantly though, Lady Elise and Lady Sage sat down on the couch, the younger picking up the little girl and the elder still with the baby in her arms. The eldest boy takes the seat to the left of them and the twins the smaller couch on the right as Stiles sinks into the armchair. “Perhaps we could go through your names again? And your ages? And perhaps one fact about yourself?” he hedged, trying to see some sign of normal children in these statuesque figures.

“Alexander Hale, Viscount Nemeton,” the eldest boy replied. “Thirteen. This are my sisters, Lady Elise, sixteen, Lady Sage, nine, and Lady Enna, three. The twins, The Honourable Logan and Lucas, seven, and my youngest brother, The Honourable Seth Hale, who has yet to reach his first birthday,” Lord Alexander relayed, barely moving his gaze from the wall. “If is amenable to you sir, we would wish to return to our studies?” he asked in a tone that suggested it was not a question at all.

“Of course, of course,” Stiles hurried.

“Mr Snilski,” a small voice came from the couch. Stiles gaze instantly zoomed in on the tiny Enna Hale sitting in her sister’s lap.

“Stilinski,” he corrected automatically. “But you may call me Mr Stiles if you wish,” he smiled gently and what he hoped was encouragingly.

“What is a Stiles?” one of the twins speaks up, pulling a face of evident disgust. The two eldest shot him a glare – an expression Stiles was almost thankful to see as it varied from their blank indifference – but Stiles just laughed.

“Stiles is my name,” he replied. “And much easier to pronounce than my surname.”

“It’s weird,” the other twin stated.

“ _Lucas_ ,” Lady Elise hissed.

“It’s okay, really. Now what are you all studying?” he tried. No one responded. “Okay…? What are your favourite subjects?” he tried again. Again no response. He gave a faint sigh before a small voice popped up again.

“Painting,” the little Enna whispered, earning herself a collective glare from all her older siblings.

“Painting huh? Well perhaps you could show me some of your paintings one day?” he smiled and instantly regretted it as Enna looked on the verge of tears.

“Murel throw them out,” she informed him, her voice wobbly. It takes Stiles a moment to figure out that ‘Murel’ was probably the housekeeper Mrs Morrel before anger sunk in at the idea of the woman throwing out the child’s artwork.

“Well then, we’ll have to make some new ones,” he decided and sighed internally with relief when the little girl gave him a hesitant smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lady Elise and Lord Alexander shooting each other somewhat puzzled looks. What kind of environment had these children grown up in? “Well, please, return to your studies,” he added on when no one made a move. Instantly the three elder siblings stood, the girls with the youngest two in their arms.

Lady Elise strode across the drawing room, certain of her step and soundless save for the swishing of her dress. She placed the baby in the basket beside her desk and took her seat. Lord Alexander was a little less certain, glancing at his older sister but trying to make it look like he was making sure she was all right rather than him seeking guidance from her. Lady Sage was somewhat more unsteady with the weight of three year old Enna but she managed to across the room to where her desk was – and how had Stiles not noticed the matching study alcoves that had been built into the room? She set Enna down on an armchair and handed her a children’s book before sitting down herself. The twins reluctantly took their places as well, one trying to trip the other on their way.

The drawing room fell silent then, save for the scratching of quills and the turning of pages. Stiles sat in the armchair in the centre of the room and watched the children working in silence, unsure of what on earth he was doing there. He suspected this was to be the first of many long days.

~X~

Dinner that evening was just as tedious. The children had all gotten up and packed their things away the moment the clock had chimed for half past six and then vanished, presumably to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Stiles had taken twenty minutes just to find his way back to his room and another ten to figure out how to put on the horrendous suit Morrel had lain out for him. By the time he found the dinning hall, he was almost fifteen minutes late.

Sliding into the remaining laid out place at the head of the table, Stiles risked a glance at the Earl, fearing reprimand. All he got was a raised eyebrow. Not a word was spoken for the duration of the three courses and Stiles feared if he stayed in this Hall for too long, he would go insane.

But the _children_. Stiles new it was not his responsibility, wasn’t his _place_ … but if not him, then _who_? Who would help these children? They lived in a silent house, with a silent father and silent staff. Had it always been like this, Stiles wondered. Had the late Lady Beacon allowed for this to happen? Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall ever seeing the children in the village. Had they really just spent their entire lives in the confines of Wolverston Hall? Stiles _had_ to stay. No matter how much he wished he could retreat home to his mother’s baking and his sister’s pestering. He had to stay. For the children.

The Earl’s iridescent eyes held no sway over his decision whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Hope it's not too slow paced, I just wanted to give an idea of what life is currently like in the Hale household. Comment and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. III

It was almost noon by the time the letter came from the Hall. Lydia was mending the hem of Mrs Partridge’s gown when there was a knock at the door. Her mother had already gone to the bakery and her father was in bed after a long night shift.

“Good morning,” she smiled demurely at the man.

“A letter for Mrs Stilinski,” he held out the crisp white paper, sealed with an unfamiliar wax but a very familiar seal.

“Thank you,” she took it and the man disappeared back down the street. Once she was back in the parlour, she broke the green wax seal despite the letter being addressed to her mother. It was Stiles after all.

_Dearest Mother (and probably Lydia depending on when this letter arrives),_

_Today has been a most odd day. I was lead to believe I was coming to the Hall for an interview but was almost instantly shown to a room and instructed to be on grounds at all hours save for Sundays and Tuesday afternoons. It appears I have a job._

_Wolverston is in a state of complete neglect. The East wing hasn’t seen the faintest touch of repairs, the garden is wild and overgrown, the carpets are seeped in dust and the windows covered in such grime as to barely let in any light! It is all very grand but nothing like the memory of the last Wolverston Ball. And as for the Earl… when I first saw him he said not a word, just nodded and vanished. The only time he has spoken was to tell me how to find the drawing room! He looks far older than I expected but perhaps that is the weight of the devastation he has endured rather than actual years._

_The children are what worry me most. Mother you would weep to see them. The poor things look like they have never known laughter, never know childish joy. There is something wrong here and I would leave at once if it were not for the faint glimmer of hope that I can help these children._

_Furthermore, I hardly know what my job entails! These children study perfectly fine without any supervision what so ever. There isn’t even a nurse for the babe; he just sits in the basket next to Lady Elise._

_To sate your gossiping mind Lydia, none of the children are dressed in mourning – at least not anymore, although I suspect none of them ever did. The Earl himself I suspect wears black more out of habit than mourning and the dimness of the Hall is certainly due to the grime and not purposefully subdued. I’m sure I’m just reading too much into it but I thought you might be interested._

_I will be home on Sunday to collect my collect my things but if you could send up some clothing and a book or two to tide me over until then. I must cut this letter short as I have to come up with some study scheme and go over the work the children did today. Goodnight and I shall see you Sunday,_

_With Love,_

Lydia frowned as she refolded the letter, she was relived of course that Stiles was alright as his absence last night had peaked her concern but to hear the Hall was in such disrepair both physically and, it seemed, within the people themselves was somewhat disturbing. Trust Stiles of course to feel it was his duty to fix the unfixable. For someone with as sharp a mind as he had, he sometimes picked the most bizarre thing upon which to lavish his attention. The bit about mourning clothes was interesting but the Countess had died over six months ago so it was acceptable, if a little strange, that the children had already ceased mourning. As for the Earl, he still had until May before he officially came out of mourning.

As she was sorting through Stiles’ books in search of the ones she knew he really wanted delivered, there was another knocking at the door. Peaking out the window to glance into the street, she glimpsed the unmistakable floppy hair belonging to Viscount Hills. He had probably come seeking Stiles, or at the very least news _of_ Stiles. Checking herself in the looking glass briefly, Lydia pinched her cheeks to bring colour to them before opening the door to the Viscount.

“Viscount Hills,” she curtseyed.

“Miss Stilinski,” Lord Hills exclaimed, as if surprised at her presence. “I hope I haven’t disturbed you, I came to see your father about the Priest boy,” he frowned.

“My father is asleep, I can rise him if you wish,” Lydia smiled a far more modest smile than she had bestowed on the deliverer of Stiles’ letter.

“Oh I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble, I can come back another time,” Lord Hills insisted. “Have you any news from Stiles?” his eyes widened slightly with hope and Lydia felt her gut twist slightly at the obvious affection.

“We received a letter only this morning, he has a place at the Hall and begins at once,” she summarized.

“Oh that’s good!” Lord Hills beamed. “When does he have time off?”

“Sundays and Tuesday afternoon.”

“Wonderful, we should have a picnic to celebrate!”

“My Lord, with all due respect, it is January and a little cold for a picnic,” Lydia responded, biting back a smile at Lord Hills’ enthusiasm.

“Obviously,” he berated himself. “Well perhaps your family would do us the honour of joining us for dinner on Sunday evening at the manor?”

“If you which to see my brother I’m sure he will be at your leisure on Sunday, my Lord, there is no need to go to such hassle,” she responded primly and somewhat more forward that was respectable. But it was Lord Hills; she had known him since infancy.

“Nonsense! My mother is always looking for excuses to see yours and the more the merrier,” he grinned, oblivious to what others might have misconstructed as rudeness from Miss Stilinski. “Please, you must,” he pleaded.

“I shall pass the invitation along to my parents,” she conceded.

“Wonderful, I look forward to it, Stiles’ stories of the Hall are sure to be entertaining,” he continued.

“Indeed.”

“Well I should be off, tell your father I will stop by this evening, it was lovely to see you again Miss Stilinski,” he bowed as she sunk into a curtsey. “Have a pleasant day and give your mother my best!”

“As you wish, my lord,” Lydia murmured when the Viscount was already halfway down the narrow street.

~X~

The drawing room was once more drenched in heavy silence save for the scratching of quills. By the time Mr Stilinski had arrived, having slept through breakfast and suffered through the discovered that there really was no other staff save for the housekeeper and butler, whom he had glimpsed briefly in passing, all the children were already sitting down to their usual occupations. Lady Elise was reading something Stiles strongly suspected was in Latin with the baby in the basket next to her, Lady Sage was occupied behind an easel, Lord Nemeton had his nose in what appeared to be an atlas and the twins were working from a dusty looking arithmetic book. Lady Enna was curled on the couch, her feet tucked under her and a thumb in her mouth, a children’s book lying open on her lap.

When no one acknowledged his arrival, Stiles once again asked himself what on earth he is doing there. _Helping the children_ , he reminded himself. Helping the children be children again. And why not start with the most receptive, the little Lady Enna. Taking a seat beside her on the couch, Stiles watched as she shot him a wary glance, clearly uncertain about how to react to his presence. Eventually thought – sooner than Stiles had expected – she pinched her lips and shoved the book into his hands before moving to sit closer to him.

“Once upon a time,” Stiles began, voice soft so as not to disturb the others. Lady Elise’s head shot up anyway, suspicion evident in her glare, and Lady Sage peaked around the edge of her easel in curiosity. Little Enna however, simply tucked herself even closer to him and resumed sucking her thumb, wide eyes on the illustrations. As the morning wore on, she became more comfortable with him, eventually resting her head against his arm and helping him turn the pages.

Just after the grandfather clock chimed eleven, the baby began to fuss and Lady Elise instantly picked up the small silver bell on her desk and rang it. Not a minute later, Morrell swept in and retrieved the baby before disappearing again without so much as a backward glance at Stiles. He couldn’t help but think how odd it was that there was no wet nurse to care for the infant. Lydia would be fascinated.

Not a half hour later, the children simultaneously stowed their things away before getting up and vanishing into the warren of corridors that filled the Hall. Only Enna was a little hesitant, glancing back at Stiles before Lady Elise swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs to dress for lunch.

Having missed breakfast, leaving his stomach growling and with a fear of getting lost in the half hour between then and luncheon, Stiles simply wandered about the ground floor. It truly was a spectacular building, grandeur seeping from every corner despite the evident lack of care. Dust clung to everything but somehow evidence of what lay beneath still managed to shine through. Stiles was itching to clean the place, knowing several people who would have a field day getting this place back to its original splendor, the splendor Stiles had imprinted on his memory from the last Wolverston Ball.

A cough jolted him from his musings and he spun around to see the Earl standing on the grand staircase in much the same way he had the day before when Stiles first arrived.

“Lord Beacon,” Stiles sunk into a bow respectfully.

“Mr Stilinski,” the Earl nodded with a dash more civility than he had in their previous interactions. “Is there a particular reason you are loitering in the entrance hall or are you just admiring the dust?”

“Attempting to admire what lay beneath my lord,” Stiles responded instantly, almost instantly hoping his mouth had not run away from him and insulted the Earl.

“I hope you’re not planning a spring clean Mr Stilinski, I hired you to teach my children, not to concern yourself with the matters of the house,” Lord Beacon replied, staring down his nose at Stiles and making him feel rather uncomfortable at having his thoughts so quickly discerned. Stiles often prided himself on being able to read people he meets almost instantly and almost always correctly. The Earl of Beacon, however, was proving a rather frustrating exception.

“And so the children are my priority,” he bowed again, missing the peculiar look the Earl threw his way.

“Are you heading into lunch Mr Stilinski, or shall you be missing that too?”

“Now you have discern my true purpose in loitering here my lord,” Stiles chuckled. “I feared I would loose myself if I attempted to get to my chambers and back.”

“Perhaps someone ought to draw you a map,” the Earl drawled, stepping down the last few stairs and around Stiles towards the dinning hall and leaving the new tutor a little stumped and surprised.

~X~

“Have you heard,” the [Dowager Marchioness of Kern](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127724499116/name-eliza-fenshaw-n%C3%A9e-grey-title-the-dowager) exclaimed, pushing aside her brother in her eagerness to tell her mother and sister the news. “The Earl of Beacon has hired a _tutor_!”

“Eliza! Some propriety in front of the servants, _please_ ,” responded her exasperated brother, [Baron Palmdale](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127725146011/name-james-grey-title-the-baron-palmdale).

“Oh James darling, the servants care naught for Eliza’s enthusiasm,” laughed the Dowager Baroness. “Most of them watched her as a child and nothing could starve it then and nothing shall starve it now.”

“Just a little decorum in my own home would be appreciated,” he snipped before folding his paper and leaving the women to their gossip.

“A tutor, you say?” the [Countess of Humboldt](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127725465096/name-melinda-huntsford-n%C3%A9e-grey-title-the) repeated.

“Indeed,” Lady Kern nodded. “Apparently the man in question is not even a gentleman!”

“Not even a gentleman?” [Lady Palmdale ](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127727344831/name-delilah-grey-n%C3%A9e-olivers-title-the)gasped.

“He is the son of a Night Watchman!”

“No!” Lady Humbolt and her mother gasped.

“Indeed Melinda,” Lady Kern grinned. “A Night Watchman and a _Bakester_.”

“But what _shall_ he teach the children? How to bake _bread_?” Lady Humbolt snickered.

“How to stoke an oven,” chipped in Lady Palmdale.

“Oh mother, not even Bakesters have to stoke their own ovens,” Lady Kern laughed before taking a moment to pause. “Or at least, I hope they do not,” she frowned.

“But what is the Earl thinking?” the Dowager Baroness deliberated. “Such a man can hardly educate his children properly. He should have asked for a recommendation.”

“Oh but he _did_ ,” Lady Kern gleamed. “From a knight, one of no noble birth and the son of a drunkard. Admittedly he is a Major but still, such an acquaintance can hardly be beneficial.”

“No indeed, it would be far better for all concerned if the Earl remarried and allowed his wife to attend to these affairs. The late Countess would have managed to avoid such a calamity, she had such a grace about her do you not think,” Lady Palmdale mused.

“Indeed she did, Lady Beacon was a fine specimen of female elegance,” Lady Humboldt agreed. “But mother the Earl is still in mourning, it is not nine months since her passing and he must do a full year at least. Anything less would be a dishonor to her memory.”

“True, true,” their mother nodded. “Let us hope that he is able to attend events this summer then, he must be about your age Eliza and heaven knows you’ve a pretty face. It is a disgrace for you to be a Dowager so young!”

“ _Mama_ ,” Lady Kern gasped but her delight was evident. “I am thirty-eight years old, he should hardly look twice at me.”

“Nonsense, any man in his right mind would think you a worthy prize!”

“Well that’s the thing, isn’t it,” Lady Humboldt interjected. “Some say the Earl _isn’t_ in his right mind – that the lost of Lady Beacon drove him insane and that is why he stays locked in his ghastly manor.”

“Wolverston is rather ugly isn’t it,” Lady Kern pondered. “But the Countess has only been dead eight months, I think that is far to short a time to judge whether someone is grieving irrationally.”

“You’re quite right Eliza,” Lady Palmdale nodded. “We must wait until the summer then, when he can come out of mourning, to decide whether he is in perfect health and fit to marry my daughter,” she smirked, settling back into her chair and motioning for the servants to bring in some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much of Stiles and Derek in this chapter which I will definitely have to make up for in the next few but I hope you like it anyway. What do you think about the bits from other perspectives - like Lydia and the Grey family at the end? Just to clear up because I think it might be a little confusing, Eliza (Dowager Marchioness of Kern/Lady Kern) and Melinda (Countess of Humboldt/Lady Humboldt) are sisters, James (Baron Palmdale) is their brother and Delilah (Dowager Baroness Palmdale/Lady Palmdale) is their mother - both Eliza and Delilah are widowed.
> 
> If you have any questions please ask!
> 
>  **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - The Honourable Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - The Honourable Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - The Honourable Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - The Honourable Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	5. IV

**_January 21 st 1837_ **

The following morning was a Saturday and Stiles was determined to _do_ something. Having made sure he was awake early enough for breakfast, Stiles rushed into the breakfast room with only a few minutes to spare. The Earl was, much to his surprise, already there, along with Lady Sage.

“Lord Beacon, Lady Sage,” Stiles bowed. “Good morning.”

“Mr Stilinski,” the Earl smirked. “I see you found your way this morning.”

“Indeed my lord,” Stiles chuckled, not missing the peculiar look Lady Sage was giving her father. “I rather fancied breakfast this morning.” Taking the seat across from Lord Beacon, Stiles grabbed at the spread on the table. “How are you this morning Lady Sage? Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you Mr Stilinski,” Lady Sage inclined her head in a manner far more mature than was expected of the nine year old girl. “Did you?”

“Yes thank you,” Stiles nodded. “Could you pass the scones please?”

The door opened once again to reveal Lady Elise with little Enna on her hip and the twins behind her. She looked momentarily startled to see Stiles there but quickly recovered herself and resumed her customary blank expression. The twins attempted to trip each other up as they made their way to the table but took no notice of their new tutor.

“Good morning, father,” Lady Elise nodded. “Good morning Mr Stilinski,” she added on blankly, taking her seat beside her father.

“Mr Stiles,” Enna smiled, waving at him from the chair Lady Elise had deposited her in. The Lady in question quickly reached out to grab the floundering hand and loaded Enna’s plate with fruit.

“Good morning Lady Elise, Lady Enna,” Stiles smiled at the younger girl. “Did you sleep well?” he enquired. If possible, Lady Elise’s figure became even stiffer than it had been.

“Had nightmare,” Enna confessed, squeezing a grape between her chubby fingers. Lady Elise titted at her and grabbed her hand to wipe it with a napkin.

“Oh dear,” Stiles frowned. “Would you like to talk about it?” he suggested, knowing that was what his mother always encouraged when he had had nightmares as a child.

“Certainly not,” the Earl interrupted. “Eat with your fork Enna, you are not an animal,” he scolded.

“She is a three year old child my lord, even I should struggle to eat a grape with a fork,” Stiles pointed out, earning himself a horrified looked from the Earl. Enna chose that moment to attempt to spear another grape with said fork and ended up catapulting it across the table and making Lady Sage bring a napkin to her mouth to disguise her smile. “Is Lord Nemeton not joining us for breakfast?” Stiles enquired, changing the conversation before things became unpleasant.

“He dines in his quarters,” Lord Beacon responded with no attempt at civility and Stiles quickly shut his mouth and endured the remained of the meal in strained silence.

~X~

“My lord,” Stiles hedged as the Earl stood up from the breakfast table. The imposing man turned and raised an eyebrow at Stiles, making him swallow nervously before continuing. “I was hoping to take the children for a walk today, fresh air is so important to their health.”

“Is it indeed,” Lord Beacon snorted. “Are where, pray, were you planning on taking them?”

“If it please you to the village, my lord,” Stiles winced as the Earl’s face darkened.

“The children will not leave these grounds is that understood,” he growled.

“Of course, my lord,” Stiles conceded. “A simple turn about the grounds it is then.”

Stiles took the Earl’s lack of a refusal and swift exit as consent and told all the children to meet him in the entrance hall in half an hour with their outdoor garments – and if someone could please inform Lord Nemeton, that would be splendid.

~X~

Half past nine found six of the seven Hale children – the youngest missing – lined up once more in the entrance hall, their outdoor garments clearly having seen little use and quite possibly not up for braving the January chill. Nonetheless, Stiles was determined to get these children outside and into the weak winter sunlight. It astounded him that with so much beautiful ground at their doorstep, the children seemed hesitant and uncertain about stepping out of doors as if they never walked around their land.

Stiles was soon proven wrong of course, as Lady Sage took to showing them the way, clearly familiar with every twist and bend they came across. It took less than ten minutes in the fresh air for the children to lose the terrible pallor they had had inside and for their cheeks to glow a healthier red.

“My nose is cold,” one of the twins muttered.

“My fingers are cold,” the other offered.

“There is a brook just ahead, Mr Stilinski,” Lady Sage promised. “In the summer it is the most beautiful place in all of California!”

“What do you know of California,” Lord Nemeton snorted. “The only places you’ve seen are here and [Sacramento Castle](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127728619776/sacramento-castle-sacramento-castle-is-one-of-the).”

“You’re wrong,” she argued. “I went to visit Great-Grandmother Charlotte at [Carrizo](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127728992806/carrizo-castle-carrizo-castle-is-one-of-the) only two years ago and father once took me to see the village where Sir Lahey is buried.”

“Sage,” Lady Elise snapped, clearly uncomfortable with the topic and making the younger girl bite her tongue.

“Do you mean Sir Camden? Because I’ve met his brother,” Stiles hedged, eager to see what the children actually knew about their grandparents’ assassination as well as eager to keep them talking.

“Sir Isaac?” the quieter of the twins asked.

“Yes, he is a friend of my closest friend, the Lord Hills,” Stiles elaborated, not seeing the need to mention he thought Sir Isaac was a pompous prat.

“ _You’re_ friends with Lord Hills?” Lord Nemeton sneered.

“I am indeed, I’ve know Lord Hills since we were children.”

“But you’re a commoner,” Lord Nemeton stated.

“Yes,” Stiles replied.

“Nobility cannot be friends with commoners.”

“I beg to differ, Lord Hills and I are living proof.”

“I shan’t believe it till I hear it from Lord Hills himself,” Lord Nemeton decided.

“It is an ignorant assumption to believe nobility cannot be friends with people outside of their social class,” Stiles felt obliged to point out. “That would mean they could only ever marry within the nobility and there isn’t enough of them for that to be feasible.”

“They can marry gentlemen and gentlemen’s daughters,” the boy argued.

“They can indeed but why should that mean they cannot marry a commoner? The Queen’s Great-Grandmother was a commoner but she married the Marquess of Kern and without her, Queen Margaret would not exist,” Stiles continued.

“That’s slander!” Lord Nemeton gasped. “Treason!”

“Not at all, for it is the truth, slander is only slander if it is false.”

“How do you know that?” Lord Nemeton asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“I have my acquaintances at court,” Stiles smirked. “Besides, it is common knowledge.”

The young Lord said nothing more to that but Stiles could tell he was pondering the topic for the duration of the rest of the walk. Lady Sage was positively glowing as she led them over the grounds, probably happy to have someone to show them to. After almost an hour, Stiles felt a little hand slip into his and he looked down to see little Enna stumbling over the grass clots. Reaching down, he picked her up with practiced ease and settled her on his hip.

“Mr Stiles,” she muttered into his collar. “I like the outside.”

“So do I, Lady Enna,” he confessed. “We shall take a walk every Saturday, how does that sound?”

“What if it’s raining?”

“Hmmm… then we’ll postpone it until the next sunny day.”

“What does postnone mean?”

“Post _pone_ – it means we’ll move it to the next sunny day.”

“Okay – look Mr Stiles, it’s a bud!” she squealed, gesturing wildly toward the small bird that had landed on the tree ahead.

~X~

That afternoon found the family sitting in the drawing room once again, look at a loss of what to do. Stiles had insisted that no work was to be done on Saturdays and Lady Sage had insisted that drawing was not work at all and was behind the easel once again. The rest of the children, however, seemed unsure what to do with their time.

“Why don’t you all take Lady Sage’s lead and draw something, something you saw on the walk today perhaps,” Stiles suggested. Lord Nemeton looked thoroughly unimpressed but the twins nodded enthusiastically, asking Lady Sage where the drawing paper was. She didn’t seem to impressed with having her art supplies used but conceded none the less.

“Mr Stiles, will you help me draw the bud?” Enna asked, turning her large brown eyes on him pleadingly. He yielded almost instantaneously and was momentarily concerned that this little girl’s eyes – who he had know a little under three days – had a greater affect on him than his best friend’s perfected puppy eyed look.

Once he had set Enna on her way and laid out the coloured pencils for her, he noticed Lady Elise had picked up her needlework and was balancing that and the baby on her lap.

“May I?” Stiles offered, reaching out for the child. Lady Elise looked entirely shocked for a second before her face resumed its usual indifference and she bowed her head in acknowledgment.

The Honourable Seth Hale was eight and a half months old, still with the piercing blue eyes most babies are born with and the softest fuzz of dark hair on his head. He watched Stiles with attentive eyes and reminded him sharply of his cousins when they had been so small. The warmth of a baby against his chest and the simplicity with which the child viewed the world had Stiles almost choking up on the spot. He managed to compose himself and settled in the armchair he had claimed as his on his first day here.

~X~

Several miles from where the California bordered onto the Kingdom of Oregon in the North, Lieutenant General Lady [Erica](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127423353576/name-erica-reyes-title-lieutenant-general-lady) Reyes was calling a meeting of her Majors. The camp was strained, tensions running higher than usual and the watch had been doubled over the last fortnight.

“What news?” Lieutenant Reyes demanded once her five Major Generals had gathered.

“A spy was caught not two miles from camp Lieutenant, we believe it is one of Daehler men, he’s a Viscount in one of Oregon’s lower provinces,” Major General Lady [Caitlin](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127424772761/name-caitlin-williams-title-major-general-lady) Williams provided.

“I know who Daehler is,” Lieutenant Reyes muttered darkly. “The wimp tried to court me once,” she scathed.

“That’s the third spy we’ve caught Lieutenant, the soldiers are becoming increasingly unease,” Major General [Carrie](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127427688321/name-carrie-hudson-title-major-general-lady) Hudson remarked. “They’re worried war is on the horizon and are concerned with seeing their families once more before its outbreak.”

“They knew what they signed up for when they enlisted – a threat of war is the greatest reason to stay put and not go traversing across the kingdom in search of their families. They shall see them when it’s over,” Major General [Tara](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/tagged/tara) Graeme snapped.

“Not all of them shall,” was Major Hudson’s response, her hands clenching into fists by her sides.

“Come now Majors,” Lieutenant Reyes called. “This is not the time for internal squabbles. Williams I want you to send one of your best riders to [Lieutenant Custer](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127428113971/name-heather-custer-title-lieutenant-general)’s camp and tell them to be extra alert, inform them of our prisoners and see if they have any of their own,” she ordered.

“And what of the Chief, Lieutenant?” Major Graeme’s hedged. The Oregon border was under the control of three Lieutenants, including Lieutenant Reyes and Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer. Collectively, the three fell under the jurisdiction of the Head of Arms, Chief General The Marquess of the Valley – who also happened to be Lieutenant Reyes’ [father](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127730415141/name-brandon-reyes-title-chief-general-the).

“There’s no need to worry him just yet,” she sighed. “But if we find another Oregonian on our soil then we shall inform him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a quick update! Don't expect them to always be that fast! I know the chapters are a little short, I try to get them between 2,000 and 3,000 because I find I churn them out much faster. What do you guys think of the last little bit? Erica as a Lieutenant. Lord help us all.
> 
>  **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - The Honourable Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - The Honourable Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - The Honourable Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - The Honourable Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: do you find the information (such as the title list) in the end notes useful or annoying?

**_January 22 nd 1837_ **

“Lord Hills,” Mr Stilinski bowed when the Stilinski’s were led into the drawing room of Glenn Manor that Sunday afternoon. Behind him, his wife and two children muttered similar acknowledgements, the two women curtsying and Stiles nodding his head respectfully. “Lady Hills, Miss McCall,” he bowed again to the women standing behind the Viscount.

“Mr Stilinski,” Lord Hills nodded in return. “Mrs Stilinski, Miss Stilinski, Stiles!” he beamed. “Come in, come in,” he flung his arm out and bade everyone sit and make him or herself comfortable. “So tell us Stiles, what’s Wolverston like? My mother won’t admit it but she’s dying of curiosity,” he chuckled.

Miss Stilinski tuned out the sound of her brother rehashing the stories he had told her only that morning and distracted herself with taking in the changes that had occurred since she was last at Glenn Manor. The previous Viscount had died over a decade and a half ago – choked on his own vomit apparently – but changes were slow to transpire under the new Viscount Hills. There was so much potential in the place, new wallpaper alone would help cheer the gloomy room they were currently sitting in and the three floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the south wall should be made centerpieces with the view they provided of the rolling grounds.

“And you, Miss Stilinski, what do you make of these strange happenings at the Hall?” Lord Hills asked, smile as always reaching across his handsome face.

“They have just lost their mother, my lord,” she responded properly. “I doubt any household who had recently lost someone of such importance would be running as smoothly as we seem to expect them to.”

“Of course,” Lord Hills nodded, his smile falling a little and Lydia feared he had taken her remark as a jibe to when the McCalls had lost one of their own – even one they were not overly fond of.

“People handle grief in different ways, perhaps this is how they are coping with their loss,” she suggested, trying to minimalize the damage of her initial remark.

“Yes, yes indeed,” he nodded with a little more enthusiasm.

“There is little grief in that household,” Stiles frowned. “Pain – yes, grief – I don’t think so.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Lord Hills frowned.

“It’s hard to explain,” Stiles pursed his lips. “The children show so little emotion that it is hard to discern what they _do_ feel. But there is an air in the house and mourning is not it. The children don’t even have mourning tokens anymore and the Earl seems to wear black out of habit for he bears no mourning band.”

“Someone ought to write a guidebook on how to mourn properly so that families may mourn without fear of arousing the suspicion of outsiders,” the Dowager Viscountess Hills muttered, making her son and Stiles laugh uproariously.

Dinner that evening was a feast despite the winter month. Potato and leek soup, a decently sized joint of pork, dishes enough to fill the entire length of the dining table – nothing was spared. Lord Hills stood at the foot of the table with Mrs Stilinski to his right and Stiles to his left, opposite him at the head of the table was Lady Hills and Mr Stilinski to her right. Lydia took a seat beside her mother and at Lady Hills’ left hand side and Miss McCall seated herself between the two Stilinski men. The women followed Lady Hills’ lead and sank into their seats and the men soon followed.

“This looks marvelous, my lord,” Mrs Stilinski complimented.

“Only the best for my favourite guests, Mrs Stilinski,” Lord Hills beamed, making Stiles snort into his drink. Lydia watched as the two chatted away in hushed tones throughout the meal. Miss McCall hung on Stiles every word whenever he deigned to speak to the any of the other members of the table and the Dowager looked on him fondly as he conversed with her son.

As the night drew near, the women retreated to the drawing room to leave the men to their port. Lady Hills and Mrs Stilinski instantly fell into a conversation about the latters new recipes and whether she would be willing to pass on a few of her trade secrets to the Glenn’s cook who simply could not make the Dowager’s apple tarts the way Mrs Stilinski could. Miss McCall latched herself onto Lydia, linking their arms as they wandered about the room to walk off the dinner.

“The Earl sounds passively terrifying,” she confessed in hushed tones. “I do hope Stiles is safe up there, I surely wouldn’t want to find myself lost in the halls of Wolverston!”

“Indeed not Miss McCall,” Lydia responded. “It is a relief then that it falls to my brother rather than you.”

“Oh please, call me Rebecca,” she begged. “But what do you think of the children, the way Stiles describes it, they sound completely inhuman.”

“Let’s not forget my brother is prone to exaggeration,” Lydia noted. “And you mustn’t forget that the eldest is a year your senior Miss Rebecca.”

“And how I envy her – had Stiles been my tutor I should have paid much more attention to my lessons,” Rebecca sighed. “But enough of that – what about you, how is life treating you? I barely see you anymore, Scott says he practically has to beg you to come and visit, even for evenings like this – we haven’t offended you, have we?” she asked aghast, pausing in her step.

“Not at all,” was Lydia’s hasty reply. “I’m afraid Lord Hills has wronged me on that account, I am always delighted to visit Glenn.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Rebecca exhaled loudly and they fell into conversation about idle topics, Lydia steadfastly steering the conversation away whenever the subject of suitors threatened, having no desire to tread those murky waters with the Viscount’s sister.

~X~

Lord Beacon found himself, as he did every evening, staring into the flickering heart of the fire in the hearth of his study. His mind however, was distracted. When normally he allowed himself these hours of solitude after night had fallen to reflect on his life, this day he found himself caught up far more with the events of the present.

Dinner that evening had been a quiet affair and although the new tutor had only had dinner with them three times thus far, his absence had been far too quickly noted. There was something in his presence, in the way he would plow through the silence he could not abide and respond or comment in a way that was a little above his station. Derek could tell he never meant to offend and had caught him once or twice physically biting his lips from speaking something he _had_ managed to think through before simply blurting out.

When Derek had succumbed to Sir Isaac’s instance that the children have a tutor, he had not expected someone like Mr Stilinski. He had hope for someone quiet, unassuming, not interested with prying into his family’s business. But instead he had managed to hire someone that hated silence, that was presumptuous enough to talk back to him, that clearly concerned himself with matters of the family and who in his entirety should be a person Derek completely and categorically disliked.

The fact remained however, that Derek did _not_ dislike him. He didn’t _understand_ him, found him difficult and wearing at times and downright obnoxious at others. But he did not _dislike_ him.

A gentle knock on his door pulled him from his contemplations of the newest member of the household and he bid them enter, thinking it Deaton or Morrell.

“Father?” a small voice asked behind him and he turned to look around the back of his armchair at where Sage was standing by the door.

“Sage? Whatever’s the matter?” he frowned, panic welling in his chest instantaneously.

“Nothing is the matter father,” she hurried to say.

“Then what on earth are you doing here? You should be asleep – where is Morrel?”

“Morrel never puts us to bed father,” Sage muttered. “Elise does. And I came to show you something father.”

“What? Show me something? What is it?”

“Will you come with me?” she asked shyly.

“Of course,” he smiled, hating the way she was unease around him. “Lead the way pumpkin,” he instructed, using an old nickname that seemed to make her relax a little. “I hope it isn’t far or else your toes might freeze off,” he chuckled, taking in the sight of her small bare feet on the rug that ran down the length of the corridor.

“No father, it’s just through here,” she informed him, pulling him into a side corridor that Derek wasn’t even sure where it led to. What on earth had Sage been doing down here, he wondered. “Shhh,” she whispered as she pushed open one of the heavy doors and they stepped into what appeared to be an unused servant’s room.

“Sage, honey, what are we doing here?” he frowned.

“I said shhhh,” she whispered again, heading over to the bed and climbing on top of it. She bent down to look at something on the other side, beckoning him over with a wave of her hand. Hesitantly, and completely baffled as to what he was going to find on the other side of the bed, Derek made his way over. Kneeling down beside Sage of the bed, he peered over.

“Mrs Maple had kittens,” Sage whispered gleefully, looking down on the nest she had no doubt helped build where the cat was lying almost overrun with tiny bundles of fur. Derek couldn’t help but notice that Sage had upgraded the cat from Miss Maple to Mrs Maple and perhaps it was that, the innocence it represented, on top of the fact his daughter had taken the time to show him something that was clearly very important to her, that caused Derek to choke up.

It was ridiculous really; he had been alive almost four decades and had seen his fair share of litters but this one felt important somehow. These little balls of sleek grey fur and the mother looking even more put-upon than usual. Carefully, Sage reached down and stroked the newly dubbed Mrs Maple behind the ear before scooping up one of the kittens.

“This one is my favourite,” she whispered. “I know you’re not supposed to have favourites but I can’t help it. She’s just so tiny – tinier than the others even.” Derek rolled his eyes internally – trust Sage to pick the runt of the litter.

“Have you shown the others?” he inquired.

“Nuh uh,” shaking her head, Sage cradled the kitten against her rest, rocking it slightly. “They need to grow a bit first, their mother has to look after them. I can’t wait to show Mr Stiles though! He’s sure to love them,” she grinned. “But I wanted to show you first,” Sage added on quietly.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered back, just as soundlessly. “What do you think of Mr Stilinski then?” he asked, changing the topic.

“He’s awesome,” she beamed.

“Awesome?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s a word he uses to describe Viscount Hills, who is his best friend no matter what Alexander says,” Sage huffed.

“What did Alexander say?”

“That Mr Stiles and Lord Hills couldn’t be friends because Mr Stiles isn’t an aristocrat,” she responded solemnly.

“Did he now,” Derek muttered, frowning at his son’s behaviour. He would have to talk to him. A conversation that was bound to be unpleasant. “You’ll have to pick a name for him if you want to keep him,” he remarked, nodding to the kitten she was still cradling.

“I can keep him?” she gasped, eyes widening with joy. Derek just nodded, not particularly trusting his voice at that moment. “I shall call you… Hope,” she decided after a moment’s silence and Derek couldn’t help think of the significance of that particular name.

~X~

It was well into the early hours of the morning by the time Stiles slipped back into the walls of Wolverston Hall. The stairs creaked ominously as he climbed them and the silence from the rest of the house was even more oppressing than it was during the day. As he reached the top of the second flight of stairs, Stiles glanced down a corridor and jolted to a halt when he saw a figure there.

Stiles was a curious person by nature and had, since first getting lost, explored most of the central area of the house and parts of the west wing, mapping it out in his mind. As such, he was almost certain that that particular corridor lead to where Lady Sage and Lady Enna’s chambers were.

Instinct arose at once to protect and with a skill Stiles had picked up years ago, he slipped into the shadows and approached the figure silently. With speed he had acquired through years of practice, Stiles twisted the figure’s arms behind his back and pressed the edge of the dagger into his throat.

“What the-” the figure choked out and it took Stiles a moment to recognise the voice of that belonging to his employer. Lord Beacon.

“Forgive me my lord,” Stiles hurriedly rushed out, letting the man go and stepping back. I thought you an intruder,” he explained, knowing the excuse sounded ridiculous even to his own ears.

“You what?” the Earl repeated.

“I was coming up the stairs and saw you standing here. I didn’t recognise your profile – you’ve shaved,” he noted. “I thought you might be an intruder who sought to harm the girls.”

“So you pulled a knife on me?” Lord Beacon replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Forgive me, my lord,” Stiles repeated, ducking his head again.

“Tell me… Do you always carry a dagger around with you Mr Stilinski?” the Earl asked.

“I do.”

“Good, it is always good to know there is someone else in the world willing to pull a knife on anyone threatening to harm their children,” he mused, resting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Good night Mr Stilinski,” he nodded before disappearing in that way of his.

“Good night,” Stiles replied to the empty corridor, his shoulder burning from where the Earl had touched it. “My lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs Stilinski  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	7. VI

_**February 1 st 1837** _

“Father!” Lieutenant Reyes exclaimed in surprise as the Head of Arms strode into her tent. “What are you doing here?”

“A little propriety Lieutenant,” Chief Reyes snapped.

“Forgive me Chief,” she instantly corrected. “I was simply not expecting you, is all.”

“Lieutenant Custer sent a rider to me yesterday morning with a report containing information of three so called spies that are being detained here,” the Chief explained.

“General Custer had no business telling you that,” Lieutenant Reyes muttered.

“When exactly were you planning on informing me of this development?”

“When we caught the fourth Chief,” the Lieutenant retorted. “Major Graeme and Major Williams will testify to that. Colonel [Parker](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127731425541/name-juliet-parker-title-colonel-parker)! Could you summon Major Graeme and tell her the Chief is here,” she bellowed and the young Colonel nodded and hastily made her retreat.

“You seem tense,” the Chief remarked, heading over to the board table where his daughter was studying the position of the troops under her command. He received a snort in reply as she moved some of the pieces around. “If we catch any more Oregonians on Californian soil you know the King will summon a meeting of the Three and Nine, don’t you.”

“Yes Chief, I was aware,” she muttered, trying to tamper down the flare of hope that sprung up in her heart. Her father gave her a look that said he saw right through her indifferent exterior. “Did General Custer’s report contain anything else of note, or was she simply using it as a means to disrepute me?”

“Lieutenant Custer was simply doing what she felt right,” the Chief replied. “And yes, she said they have two prisoners themselves – you know if King Deucalion finds out we are holding his people as prisoners he will use it as a means to declare war.”

“Well we can’t very well release them and have them scurrying back to his Majesty with tales of our cruelty,” Lieutenant Reyes scoffed. “That too would be ample incentive for Deucalion to go to war.”

A cough broke them out of their contemplations and announced the arrival of Lieutenant Reyes’ second in command. “Good afternoon Chief Reyes, Lieutenant,” Major Graeme nodded.

“Major, the Chief has come to enquire about our prisoners. He seems to think that whatever we chose to do with them shall lead to the outbreak of war with Oregon,” Lieutenant Reyes stated.

“Perhaps we ought never to have held them hostage in the first instance then Lieutenant,” Major Graeme suggested.

“Nonsense,” the Chief interrupted. “These spies are clearly searching for something – a weakness in our defence perhaps. Who’s to say they hadn’t found it and were on their way back to report these findings to their King when you happened upon them? No. It is far better that you kept them here. Deciding what to do now, of course, is the issue.”

“Perhaps King David would be willing to make a deal with Oregon – the return of their prisoners for his oath that no more shall cross into our lands?” Major Graeme suggested.

“Hmmm… but then we are still left with the problem of what they know. They could still relate that to their King and I hold out no hope that King Deucalion is a man who honours his word,” Lieutenant Reyes frowned.

“War really does seem like the only outcome then,” the Major sighed.

~X~

**_February 10th 1837_ **

Stiles had been at Wolverston for three weeks and felt himself becoming more and more confused by its occupants. Little Lady Enna had latched herself onto him so completely that he hated to think of what her life was like before his arrival, how she must have craved the attention he so happily bestows on her. The two eldest Hale children had remained aloof and distant, Lady Elise becoming more reserved rather than less so, barely speaking two words to him in a day. Mr Logan and Mr Lucas trod the fine line between causing havoc and maintaining their eldest sister’s approval. The baby, of course, Stiles had found himself falling completely in love with, his affections rivaled only by those he felt for Lady Enna and her wide brown eyes. Unlike the rest, Lady Sage was not aloof, had not passed any form of judgement on him that he could tell and yet kept her distance, seeming to watch everything with those mesmerizing eyes of hers.

The Earl had not spoken again of the night Stiles had accidentally pulled a dagger on him, much to the tutor’s relief, but the air seemed to have changed slightly between them. Stiles felt the Earl was more at ease around him than he had initially been and he wondered if perhaps in showing that he was willing to pull a knife on a potential threat to the Earl’s children, he had gained a little trust from the Earl himself. No matter the cause, Stiles was grateful, as he no longer scared himself half to death when bumping into the Earl in the warren of corridors.

“You seem lost in thought, Mr Stilinski,” Lord Beacon commented from his seat at the foot of the table. Stiles just about managed to stop himself from starting at the sound of the Earl’s voice – still a rare occurrence, especially during meals.

“My thoughts often break of into tangents and distract me from myself,” he commented. It was not a lie per se, as it did often happen. Just not in this particular instance.

“A sign of a busy mind, no doubt,” the Earl continued.

“Indeed, my lord.”

“Do you smoke, Mr Stilinski?” he asked seemingly out of the blue and Stiles had to stop himself from asking him to repeat the question just to make absolutely certain that that is what had been said.

“When the occasion calls for it, my lord.”

“I wonder then, if you would care to join me this evening? I have box of very fine cigars that were gifted to me and I fear I have been neglecting them without company,” the Earl confessed.

“If it would please you,” Stiles replied, somewhat thrown by Lord Beacon’s request. The Earl’s face fell a little and Stiles realised how is words may have been misconstructed. “I do enjoy a fine cigar and haven’t had the pleasure of one in quite some time.”

“Well then I insist,” Lord Beacon huffed.

“It would be my honour then,” Stiles bowed his head.

~X~

Once all the children had been excused and Deaton had taken away the last of the dishes, Lord Beacon retrieved a bottle of port and a box of cigars, placing them on the table besides Stiles. New glasses appeared as well and the two men contented themselves with the drink and smokes in silence for several minutes. It was oddly pleasant, Stiles found, and the Earl’s company a vast deal more comfortable than he had anticipated.

“You are, I believe, a man who speaks his mind,” Lord Beacon commented at length.

“Unless I can stop myself,” Stiles acquiesced.

“What do you think of this house?” the Earl asked in a manner so direct Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“The house is grand, my lord, the furnishings fashionable even if the structure is a little out of date. I spent a great deal of time in the city and Wolverston’s interior more than outshines some of the great homes I saw there,” Stiles admitted.

“But…?” Lord Beacon hedged.

“But… the place is uncared for, my lord. The dust is inches think in some areas and often walking down a little used corridor leads to clouds of it coming from the carpets. The windows are covered in a grime so thick that the light can barely shine through most of them and the brass seems as though it had not been polished since the knights gathered about the round table,” he stated in exasperation.

“And?”

“I have no doubt that Mrs Morrell and Mr Deaton do their duties very well but a house as large as this required far more than two servants, especially when there are seven children living here as well. Speaking of the children, the fact that at eight months the baby is already without a wet-nurse is most peculiar. It should not fall to the eldest daughter to take care of so young an infant all on her own and even if Morrell does assist her, it is not enough.”

“I was right – you do speak your mind,” was all Lord Beacon responded.

“Forgive me, my lord, I have spoken out of turn,” Stiles instantly apologised, remembering he was nothing but a tutor to the Earl’s children. “I meant no offence.”

“Do not lie to me,” Lord Beacon sighed. “You _did_ mean offence for you knew that _only_ offence could prompt me to remedy the situation.”

“My lord-”

“You are quite right of course, even I can tell the state of the Hall is dismal. I had thought Morrel had done more for the children’s care but it seems on that I was mistaken. Would you recommend the hiring of a nanny for the two youngest?”

“I-” Stiles cut himself off. It would not do to put his own desires above what was best for the children and as loathed as he was to be parted from their company, a nanny that could look after them at all hours would surely be better for them than his divided attention. “Yes, I suppose, although you ought to have them thoroughly vetted – more so than you did me,” he insisted.

“Indeed,” Lord Beacon sounded a little amused. “And a new cook, this stuff Deaton makes up is hardly fit for consumption most days,” he remarked, waving at the table.

“Perhaps a couple of maids? And a handyman?”

“Mmm… I’m afraid my social circle is somewhat limited these days, I wouldn’t know who to ask for reliable servants,” the Earl mussed.

“My [aunt](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120970671966/name-emma-greenberg-n%C3%A9e-stilinski-titles-mrs) is married to a gentleman, he owns an estate not ten miles from here,” Stiles supplied. “I could write to her on your behalf if you wish and see what she would recommend. I would have thought you could go through an agency but they can be a little unreliable in the character of the servants they send.”

“You seem to know a lot about these things for someone of your position,” Lord Beacon frowned, his curiosity peaked once again by this astounding man before him.

“I have spent much time with all different ranks of society, my lord,” Stiles confessed. “I am very close to my aunt but such matters as these tend to fill up most of her day and in turn, most of her letters,” he explained.

“Very well, write to your aunt and inform me of your discoveries,” Lord Beacon replied, pouring himself another glass of port. “What estate belongs to your uncle?”

“Aberstone, it actually belongs to his father but he spends most of his time in town so Edward runs the estate now,” Stiles replied.

“I thought [Abersone](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127719650171/aberstone-park-home-of-the-greenberg-family-mr) was owned by the Greenbergs?” the Earl frowned.

“It is, my lord,” Stiles chuckled.

“Good god, your aunt is married to a Greenberg!”

“She is indeed, my lord.”

“They are one of the oldest families in California, outside of the aristocracy!”

“So I’ve been told, my lord,” Stiles smirked.

“Your aunt married well,” the Earl noted.

“Indeed, the Greenbergs marry for love – it is one of their eldest traditions and, oddly enough, the one that has ensured their continuation. It is also the reason they have never married into the aristocracy though,” Stiles commented. “It is a tradition in my family also, which is why my father is where he is,” he added on as an afterthought and almost instantly wished to take back his words, hoping desperately that the Earl would not question him further.

“Has my daughter shown you the litter?” was what the Earl decided to answer Stiles observations with and the younger man sagged with relief.

“Indeed she has, she is as proud of them as the mother is,” he chuckled. “I hope you intend to keep them, my lord, for I do not think she will allow herself to be parted from them.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lord Beacon smiled and it was so blinding, Stiles was momentarily stuck dumb by the force of it. He had know the Earl was handsome – there was no way he could have missed that – but he had failed to realised until that very moment just how _beautiful_ Lord Beacon actually was. And not for the first time in his life, Stiles reminded himself that such thoughts for a person so above his rank should be crushed before they had even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So exams are over so hopefully updates will be fairly regular again if I can get back in the swing of it. This chapter lays out so important plot points but I promise the more juicy stuff is on the horizon, so hang in there!

_**February 21 st 1837** _

The first new member of staff arrived on a Tuesday. It was a cook with crinkles around her eyes and soft grey curls that had a habit of escaping her cap. Deaton had led her to the kitchens with a pinched look on his face, uneasy at having new people entering the confines of Wolverston. He had then proceeded to abandon her, disappearing without a word in that way those who had lived too long in the run down Hall were prone to do.

It had taken the new cook all of thirty seconds before she was striding from the kitchen in search of the master of the house. As it was, Derek seemed to have vanished, gone to town on business according to Deaton who found the woman bellowing in the entrance hall.

“If there is a problem, ma’am, you can speak to me,” Deaton informed her blandly.

“Fat lot of good you’re likely to do,” she snorted. “I want to speak to the master of the house and if he’s not there, surely there’s someone _else_ I can talk to.”

“Is there a problem?” Stiles asked, ducking his head out of the drawing room where the children were getting distracted from their studies by the din. “Oh, you must be [Mrs Hart](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127732263511/name-martha-hart-title-mrs-kenneth-hart),” he beamed, stepping out into the entrance hall and closing the door behind him. “Stiles Stilinski, at your service,” he bowed his head respectfully.

“Oh, you must be Mrs Greenberg’s nephew!” the cook grinned in delight and Deaton raised one judging eyebrow. “I used to instruct your mother you know, taught her everything she knows,” she chuckles.

“And she still speaks of you fondly,” Stiles chuckled. “Now is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes, actually,” she puffed out her chest. “Have you seen the state of the kitchen Mr Stilinski? It is _preposterous!_ I wouldn’t serve the dogs from the table in there. It will not do. I am a cook, my boy, not a maid. I need cleanliness to do my work and I refuse to be subjected to such conditions!” she declared.

“Indeed, I have not seen the kitchen,” Stiles replied truthfully as Deaton disappeared and left him with the headstrong woman. “However, I am sure that they Earl would have no qualms about you bringing a couple of kitchen maids with you, if that is your desire. Wolverston is a little short staffed at the moment but I hope in the future that shall be corrected,” he confessed.

“There is a girl from my previous house, she would be more than happy to leave and come here I should think. And I believe she has a cousin who might be interested as well. We can start her as a scullery maid at the very least anyway,” Mrs Hart mused.

“My mother and aunt have faith in your character and therefore so do I and if you have faith in theirs then I can see no problem in it,” Stiles placated.

“And what of the Earl?” she raised a rather pointed eyebrow.

“I shall speak to the Earl as soon as he returns,” he promised.

“Even so, they shall not arrive for several days yet and there is simply no way I can work in such an environment,” she stated.

“Of course not,” he smiled. “We shall make do until you are satisfied although I certainly look forward to a decent meal once again,” he confessed in a low whisper, fearful Deaton was still lurking nearby. Mrs Hart seemed pleased nonetheless and promised to settle into her quarters and begin planning what they would eat next week before going into the village to scout out the good suppliers. Stiles gave her his parents’ address and extracted a promise she would call on his mother.

When he returned to the drawing room, Seth was fussing on Lady Elise’s lap, clearly distracting her from her studies no matter how hard she tried to ignore him. Stiles quickly walked over and picked up the baby, who looked on the verge of tears. Lady Elise stiffened but otherwise made no move to acknowledge him, as was becoming the norm with her. After several tentative moments and a couple of slight bounces, Seth calmed down and buried his face in the tutor’s cravat. Stiles’ could feel his heart trip over itself at the infant’s obvious trust but pushed the thought aside and returned to helping Mr Logan with his arithmetic, the baby cradled against his chest.

~X~

_**February 27 th 1837** _

“Did you hear mother,” Lady Humboldt asked, taking a seat across from the greying Dowager. “Lord Beacon has hired several new members of staff. Apparently on the advice of his children’s _tutor_ , if you can believe it, when dear Eliza told me, I thought she was in jest!”

“Well it is high time Wolverston Hall was returned to its former glory,” Lady Palmdale remarked. “Perhaps he is making it more welcoming for a perspective new mistress,” she smirks. “A little inconvenient perhaps but the new Countess can always change the staff to those more pleasing to her. Staff should always be chosen by a women, men really have no awareness of the matter.”

“Yes indeed, did you know that [Lord Plumas](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127733628146/name-henry-torske-title-earl-of-plumas) is in charge of staff at [Gladestone](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127734148661/gladestone-house-gladestone-house-is-one-of-the)? No wonder the place is so shambolic,” she snorted.

“Yes well in his case, I doubt leaving it to his [wife](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127734988301/name-lorena-torske-n%C3%A9e-fairfield-title) would be such a good idea, the woman is a Fairfield after all,” Lady Palmdale noted with hint of distain. Across the room from the two women, trying his hardest to block them out, Lord Palmdale tensed, the newspaper in his hands crinkling with the force of his grip. “Speaking of Lord Plumas though, his [father](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127735384091/name-edward-torske-title-the-duke-of-shasta) is throwing a ball at the end of March, which we are invited to James,” she remembered, drawing her reluctant son into the conversation.

Clenching his jaw, Lord Palmdale nodded briefly in acknowledgment and continued to read his newspaper although his mother barely registered his movements, too preoccupied with discussing the upcoming ball with her daughter, whose husband was not aquatinted enough with the Duke to merit an invite.

~X~

After another delicious meal from Mrs Hart, Lord Beacon once again offered a smoke to Mr Stilinski who took it gratefully and leaned back in his chair as the children filed out, Lord Nemeton throwing a wistful glance over his shoulder at his father and tutor. Neither of the men noticed the young lord’s look, too preoccupied with settling into the easy companionship that had formed between them since the first time the Earl had asked him to join.

“What do you think of the new staff then?” Lord Beacon began, puffing on his cigar and relaxing into his chair, waving at [James Reed](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127735833101/name-james-reed-title-mr-james-reed-occupation), one of the new footmen, to bring over the port and some glasses.

“Well Mrs Hart’s cooking is delightful,” he nodded earnestly, a hand resting on his full stomach. “Although I fear I shall become quite fat with it!”

“Yes, I’m a little concerned with that myself,” the Earl chuckled. “Although quite frankly, I believe it might be worth it. Perhaps I ought to restock the stables too, going out for a ride should surely burn off some of that woman’s wonders.”

“Have you no horses currently, my lord?” Stiles inquired.

“I have little real use for them,” Beacon shrugged. “I should like to have a couple though.”

“Miss Hudson was talking about some twins from the village that are looking for employment, they spent the summer at Henstead Green when their stables required extra hands.”

“Miss Hudson?” the Earl frowned.

“The new [housemaid](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127736997176/name-eleanor-hudson-title-miss-eleanor-hudson), my lord,” Stiles supplied.

“Ah yes, with the quizzical eyes, I thought she was going to have a seizure when she arrived, not that I blame her with the state the hall was in,” Beacon snorted. “You must tell her to hire whatever staff she requires to make the entire hall habitable once more,” he added with a sigh. “It seems we will need the rooms shortly.”

“My lord?” Stiles frowned.

“I received a letter,” he explained, pulling out a folded wad of thick parchment. “With the royal seal. It appears that the Earl of Westover is visiting from Oregon with his family and the King, or whomever it falls to to attend to these matters, has decided that I should host them for the month of August.”

“You can’t be serious,” Stiles’ frown deepened but the Earl just shrugged and pushed the letter towards him. After only a moments pause, the young man grabbed the offered letter and began to skim it. “He comes with his mother, wife and daughter… He is took break his trip in the north for a month… Before travelling down to visit the capital… He is an esteemed guest… Should be awarded ever civility… His daughter is of age… They seek to make alliances with the Kingdom of California… He opposes war… Tensions between our kingdoms should be resolved…” Stiles rattled off, barely aware he was reading aloud. “I don’t understand, you’re still in mourning technically, why not send him to the Earl of Humboldt, he has a very grand estate and keeps plenty of company, or even the Duke of Shasta Cascade if he is such an esteemed guest?”

“The Duke is a notorious old man who lives alone and has always advocated invading Oregon, he has quarrelled with their King too many times in his lifetime for that to be an acceptable option and as for Lord Humboldt, he and his estate may be grand but I sinisterly doubt the King would want to subjected anyone to his mother-in-law,” Beacon shrugged. “There are no marquisates this far north and the next nearest earldom is that of Plumas, which his held by Lord Shasta Cascade’s son – a far more amiable man than his father but still a Torske by blood and therefore predisposed to wanting war with Oregon.”

“So it falls to you,” Stiles sighed, throwing the letter back down on the table. “Could you not refuse?” he hedged, causing the Earl to snort into his port.

“My dear Stilinski, our King may not be the biggest tyrant California has ever seen but he is certainly not a man to be refused. Believe it or not but I _would_ rather keep my head, if only for the children’s sake,” he chuckled. “Besides, Lord Westover visited once when I was a child myself, although I supposed that was the late Lord Westover not his son but he was still a rather pleasant fellow, even if his wife did used to scare me senseless.”

“Yes well it seems he brings that Dowager with him,” Stiles smirked. “So you better prepare yourself.”

“I would say: how terrifying can an old woman be? But I remember my mother’s mother, she was quite a frightening woman even at eighty-two,” he reminisced with a fond smile. “Regardless, we must obey the King’s wishes, although I suppose this is a good a reason as any to acquired some horses and perhaps a carriage. It would be almost shameful not to have them,” he snorted.

“I sinisterly doubt you are a man to care too much for other’s opinions of you,” remarked the tutor.

“Indeed not but I should not wish to offend a man who wishes peace with my country either,” the Earl smiled. “Besides, there are those whose opinion I do value and how much harm will one carriage surely cause?”

“I hate to speak out of turn, my lord, but such an occasion may also require the children to have some new clothes. I have only ever seen the Lady Elise in three different dresses, one of which seems to have been mended several times over,” Stiles commented. The Earl slumped a little in his seat and glanced in the direction Stiles had come to realize was the burnt out East Wing.

“Very well, although I shall have to summon a seamstress here for I cannot take the children to town without a carriage.”

“If I may, my lord, my sister is an excellent seamstress – she makes all the dresses for Lady Hills and her daughter,” Stiles suggested, wary that his familial ties may lessen the recommendation.

“Would she have the time?” was all the Earl asked.

“Of course, she has a very active mind and like to be kept busy. Wolverly, I’m afraid, offers little occupation.”

“Perhaps I ought to invite Lady Hills for dinner and observe her attire,” the Earl suggested, only the faintest tug at the corner of his lips betrayed his amusement and Stiles was left momentarily speechless at the sight of the Earl _teasing_ him.

“I’m sure the Dowager would be more than happy to obliged,” he smirked in returned.

“It was, I believe Lord Hills that recommended you for your position to my friend Lahey,” Beacon noted distractedly. “Are you close with the Viscount?”

“Indeed, my lord, we grew up together as children,” the younger man replied, fully aware that the son of a viscount growing up with a village boy may seem strange to some of societies elite.

“Then I suppose I must invite them for dinner, perhaps they can help entertain the formidable Westovers when they come,” he snorted.

“I’m sure they would be more than happy to,” Stiles smiled softly, his chest tightening a little as the Earl shifted his gaze from his glass to meet Stiles’. “The Viscount’s sister is not yet sixteen but you must be sure to invite her in the invitation, she is all smiles and ease and it might be nice for the children to interact with someone closer to their age,” he added on, desperate to break the Earl’s gaze before is became improper.

“I can’t see Elise being all that welcoming,” the Earl huffed.

“Well then she ought to have some practice before the esteemed Lord Westover and his daughter arrive,” Stiles pointed out.

“I suppose you’re right,” Beacon sighed. “Would next Tuesday be suitable?”

“I, uh, I guess my lord…” Stiles hesitated. “It’s just, well, Tuesdays are my afternoon off, my lord, unless of course you do not wish for me to join, in that case Tuesday is perfect,” he began to rattle, not noticing the momentary shock that crossed Lord Beacon’s face at the reminder that Stiles was only an employee who had days off rather than a permanent member of the household.

“No! No… I, um, Wednesday! We’ll do it on Wednesday, Wednesday is much better anyway, midweek is a much nicer time for a meal, don’t you think? We’ll do it Wednesday,” the Earl declared, a little thrown by how unappealing the idea of Stiles being absent was. It would probably lead to little good, being so dependant on the tutor of his children, but Lord Beacon quite frankly couldn’t find it in himself to care. Stiles Stilinski had wormed his way into life at Wolverston so completely, it would feel wrong if he were not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	9. VIII

_**March 8th 1837** _

“Stiles!” [Miss Woods](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127737801881/name-isla-woods-title-miss-isla-woods) beamed when the young tutor walked into the kitchen. “Martha is practically beside herself with preparations for this evening,” she informed him. “There is so much to do! So many dishes to prepare, the puddings are far more complicated than anything I’ve made before and Martha has had me practicing them all morning but I’m still not sure if I will get it right,” she confessed, wisps of hair coming loose from under her cap. “Do you think the Earl will be very angry if I get it a little bit wrong?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Miss Woods,” Stiles laughed. “The Earl almost certain isn’t going to notice, you should have seen the drivel his previous cook used to produce, it was disastrous! You can hardly be worse than that,” he teased just as one of the new footmen walked into the kitchen looking somewhat alarmed. “Are you alright there [Anderson](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127738067886/name-nathan-anderson-title-mr-nathan-anderson)?”

“I think I might be sick with nerves sir,” the footman replied.

“You’re _all_ being ridiculous,” snorted the tutor, ignoring the incorrect address. “What on earth are you nervous about? Lord Hills is probably the most passive guest the Earl will ever receive! And the Greenbergs are almost as affable!” Stiles had managed to persuade the Earl to extend their party a little and Lord Beacon had deemed it appropriate to invite Stiles’ aunt and her husband and brother-in-law. “If I were you I’d save your nerves for the arrival of the Westovers,” he chuckled as the footman’s face paled still further.

“But what if I drop something? What if I trip over? What if I spill the soup on the Dowager?” Anderson whispered.

“I think she’d be more annoyed you called her the Dowager than the fact she had soup in her lap,” he snorted. “The one you really ought to be wary of is Miss Rebecca, she’ll tease you until you face is hot enough to fry eggs on!”

“I’m going to be sick,” Anderson declared, getting up and covering his mouth as he ran out of the kitchen, Stiles and Woods laughing at him as he went.

~X~

Tugging on the cuff of his shirt as he descended the stairs, Stiles drew a deep breath, hoping that the evening really would pass without a hitch. His clothes felt stiff and uncomfortable on him but they were the best he had, something Lydia had gifted him with on their last birthday and without a doubt and ode to her talents. The Hall was still in a somewhat dire state but far better than it had been upon his arrival so hopefully none of the guests would be too put off.

It was going to be fine, he assured himself for the hundredth time that day… and not for the first time did he wonder why it mattered to him so much. Yes, this was the place where he worked and lived but any slight perceived by the guests would be at Lord Beacon’s cost, not his own. So _why_ then was he so nervous?

“Mr Stilinski,” a small voice floated out of the children’s corridor, pulling Stiles from his thoughts. Turning, he saw Lady Sage peaking out of her room, Hope clutched to her chest as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently, walking towards her.

“I’m fine, thank you Mr Stilinski,” she said rather properly considering her usual disposition, giving Stiles the impression she was nervous about something.

“Is there something I can do for you,” he smiled softly, hoping to calm her a little.

After a moments hesitation and a glance down the corridor, she leant forward and whisper in his ear. “Will you promise to look after Father?” she asked. “He gets very anxious when strangers are in the house,” she confessed quietly, concern evident in her iridescent eyes.

“Of course, Lady Sage,” he promised. “I will do everything I can to make sure your Father is at ease with his guests and in the morning I shall report everything back to you, does that sound good?” he asked and received a relieved sigh and a small nod. “Now you better hurry to bed and tuck this little kitten in,” he grinned, scratching Hope behind the ear and making him purr.

“Thank you,” she whispered shyly before vanishing back into her room and shutting the door behind her. Stiles shook his head a little at the strange request but resolved that he would keep his word regardless before making his way downstairs to where the Earl was indeed waiting nervously in the drawing room for his guests to arrive along with a very blank faced Lady Elise and a somewhat disgruntled looking Lord Nemeton, tugging uncomfortably at his collar.

The Earl visible relaxed once Stiles appeared and settled himself into one of the large armchairs by the fireplace. Lady Elise was seated in her customary position on the couch whilst her brother paced somewhat irritably up and down the length of the room. Only then did it occur to Stiles that this was perhaps the young Lord’s first dinner party, which would explain his agitated state.

Before he can put the Viscount at ease, Deaton entered the room and announced the arrival of their guests. Stiles’ aunt entered on the arm of her husband with her brother-in-law following them. Lord Beacon stood up at once, bowing politely to his guests and bidding them welcome. Stiles managed to retrieve a kiss from his aunt before attempting to make some introductions but was cut short by the arrival of Lord Hills and his mother and sister.

“Hills!” he beamed as the Viscount entered, propriety alone refraining him from calling him by his given name. “My lord, my I introduce you to Lord Beacon, his son, Lord Nemeton and the lovely Lady Elise,” he added on, making the Earl snort ever so slightly. “May I present Lord Hills, the Dowager Lady Hills and Miss Rebecca McCall,” he beamed. “This is [Mr Greenberg](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127738427226/name-edward-greenberg-titles-mr-edward-greenberg), his wife and his brother, [Mr Frederick Greenberg](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127738751226/name-frederick-greenberg-titles-mr-frederick).”

Once all necessary introduction were made and the party had engaged in the customary small talk, dinner was announced and Lord Beacon offered his arm to Lady Hills. Following a pointed look from his father, Lord Nemeton grudgingly offered his arm to Miss McCall, who through a wistful glance at Stiles before accepting. Mr Frederick Greenberg and his sister-in-law swiftly followed them before Stiles and Mr Greenberg and finally Lady Elise and Lord Hills took up the rear of the party.

The dinning table was laid out to perfection and Stiles made a mental note to congratulate whoever was responsible after the ordeal was over. The Earl seated himself at the foot of the table with Lady Hills to his right whilst Lady Elise took the head of the table with Lord Hills to _her_ right. Mr Greenberg took a seat beside Lord Hills to continue their discussion on some problem they were both experiencing within their estates. Lord Nemeton helped Miss McCall into the seat beside Mr Greenberg before taking his own seat across from her between Lady Hills and Mrs Greenberg whilst Mr Frederick Greenberg took the seat on Lady Elise’s left. This left Stiles with the seat beside Miss McCall and to the left of the Earl, in which he situated himself happily, quickly drawing the younger girl into conversation as Anderson and Reed distributed the soup.

“Stilinski mentioned that you might be looking to purchase a couple of horses?” Frederick Greenberg remarked. “We’ve a fine pair we’re looking to sell if you’re interested.”

“Indeed, Wolverston’s stables have been very much neglected of late,” Lord Beacon returned and Stiles alone was able to note the faintly amused expression that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“You must come up to Aberstone and see them for yourself of course,” he added.

“Perhaps we should have a picnic and make a day out of it,” Mrs Greenberg suggested. “I know the boys are dying for the first spring picnic and George especially would so love to see Stiles again.”

“How is the little man?”

“He’s a six year old boy, Stiles, I’m not sure you remember what you were like at that age but I’m sure Lady Hills will agree when I say you were deceptively troublesome for a little boy with such an angelic smile,” she chuckled.

“And took my son along for the ride,” Lady Hills added with a smirk. “Good grief the trouble you two caused! You have two son of that age, do you not my lord?” she asked, turning her attention to the Earl.

“Twins, seven years old,” Lord Beacon elaborated. “One far more trouble that the other though as I’ve no doubt Mr Stilinski would agree.”

“Not at all, my lord, all your children behave most angelically,” the tutor smirked, making the Earl snort once again into his wine glass. After that conversation devolved into smaller groups, Frederick Greenberg drawing Lady Elise into a conversation about his travels, telling her of the Kingdoms further East, Colarado, Kansas, further North too, the civil wars in Dakota, the quiet, reclusive Kingdom of Montana… Stiles does not recall ever seeing Lady Elise so enthralled and makes a note to direct her studies towards geography and history. Mrs Greenberg and Lady Hills are asking Lord Nemeton all about his studies, whilst exchanging more stories of Lord Hills and Stiles as children, which Lord Beacon seemed to be paying too much attention to for Stiles’ liking.

“Tell me my lord,” Stiles began, drawing the Earl’s attention away from a particularly embarrassing story involving Scott, Stiles and a cesspit. Lord Beacon turned his iridescent eyes on the tutor. “Are you thinking of hosting a ball for the Earl of Westover? Such a man is surely deserving of the honour,” he smirked.

“Would you like a ball, Stilinski?” the Earl raised an amused eyebrow. “I would have a thought a man of your intelligence would find them lacking in proper mental stimulation.”

“Quite the contrary, balls give one ample opportunity to study human behaviour, to watch how people interact and how society evolves over time. They also allow one to converse with people they are rarely in contact with and thereby broadening one’s perception and view of the world,” Stiles argued. “A ball would be an excellent way of showing the Westovers what California society is like whilst simultaneously introducing Oregonians as friendly and welcome faces.”

“But what if they aren’t friendly and welcome?” the Earl queries, raising his eyebrow.

“That’s beside the point, it’s the image they represent that may help sway people _against_ being anti-Oregonian,” Stiles explained.

“So we would be lying?”

“ _No_! Not at _all_! Its propaganda! The reality is irrelevant – it’s the image that’s important.”

“That sounds like lying to me,” Lord Beacon smirked.

“Its an omission of the truth if you will,” the young tutor conceded. “But absolutely no reason not to have a ball.”

“I think it best we meet the Westovers before we plan an elaborate occasion for them and we certainly shall not have it on the week of their arrival, they must be settled at least before we show them the delights of Californian society,” the Earl declared, still smirking slightly at his tutor.

“Of course, I never suggested otherwise,” Stiles exclaimed, a little offended. “They are here for a month are they not? We could throw a ball at the midway point of their stay… or perhaps closer to the end as a farewell gesture? What do you think Aunt?” Stiles turned to the table in search of Mrs Greenberg’s opinion and only then realised that conversation amongst the others present had petered off into silence and more than one set of eyes was fixed on him. “Is there something wrong?” he enquired and almost instantly bit his tongue.

“Not at all,” Lady Hills smiled, her expression soft and perhaps a little sad. She did not go on to elaborate so Stiles turned back to his aunt.

“A farewell gesture would be lovely,” Mrs Greenberg supplied, breaking the tension that had formed at the table. “Lady Westover is a formidable dancer I believe and rumour has it her daughter has followed in her footsteps.”

“Then a ball is an absolute requirement,” Stiles decided, turning back to the Earl.

“Then a ball there shall be,” the Earl snorted, swirling the contents of his wine glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I haven't posted in ages and that this is really disjointed but I had half of it written and then got completely blocked to just ploughed through and I'm not all that happy with it but there we go. Hopefully I can get back into the story now...
> 
> ~X~
> 
> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> (I will add to this with each chapter) 


	10. IX

_**March 8 th 1837** _

“We’ll set up camp here,” Lieutenant Reyes called out to her companions, who instantly hauled in their horses and begun to dismount. The journey from the Oregon border to the Capital usually took just under a week in good conditions but the rains had fallen early this year and the mud was slowing the horses back greatly. The Lieutenant was travelling with only three companions, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. The King had called a meeting of the Three and Nine as her father had predicted and therefore all Chiefs and Lieutenants of California had been summoned to the Capital to discuss the situation with Oregon. It was a risky business in Lieutenant Reyes’ opinion; they were not only leaving the borders in the hands of Majors but also concentrating the most important members of the army on one place. If rumour got out it could jeopardize the security of California – one terrorist would be enough to send the country into chaos not to mention leaving it without a direct heir.

“Lieutenant, one of the horses has a lame hind leg,” Colonel Parker informed her as the other two constructed the tent. “We might have to disperse the baggage differently tomorrow or even ride double if the leg doesn’t improve over night.”

“Do what you can now,” Lieutenant Reyes sighed. “We’ll figure it out in the morning but I might have to send one of you to exchange to horse if the situation doesn’t improve.”

“There isn’t a town for miles,” Parker cringed. “It would take days to exchange it.”

“Then I’ll have to leave it behind,” Reyes snapped.

“May I ask _why_ exactly we are travelling so far from proper roads if we are in such a hurry?” the young Colonel bit out in frustration.

“I have to be somewhere and it wouldn’t look good if the Chief’s second was miles from the border at a time like this,” she explained as vaguely as she could. All this secrecy was both completely necessary and, at the same time, thoroughly irritating.

Colonel Parker simply rolled her eyes at the unhelpful answer and set about constructing the fire-pit and preparing their meal. Slumping against a nearby tree, Erica let out a heavy sigh, trying to suppress the beating of her heart that had started its quick tempo from the moment the meeting had been called.  Hope warred with fear in her chest as she valiantly tried not to think of who would be there.

~X~

“Thank you for a lovely evening my Lord,” Mrs Greenberg smiled as her husband helped her put on her cloak. “I shall be sure to write to you with plans for a picnic soon, I would love to meet the rest of your children.”

“We look forward to it,” Lord Beacon replied modestly but Stiles could make out the faint upward twitch of his lips. Mrs Greenberg then turned to Lady Hills and made a promise of a similar kind, clasping her arm through hers as they headed out into the crisp night air. Mr Greenberg and his brother followed behind them, both shaking hands warmly with the Earl and earnestly declaring their desire to see him soon in that typical manner of men who have consumed a little too much wine.

Behind the Earl, Lady Elise was coolly biding farewell to Miss McCall, her face impossibly blanker than it had been at the start of the evening. Lord Nemeton was being teased slightly by the Viscount and looked entirely unsure how he should be responding to the friendliness Lord Hills was showing him. He ultimately decided a scowl was appropriate which earned a laugh from the elder man.

“Good evening Nemeton,” Lord Hills chuckled. “Feel free to come down to the Glenn anytime,” he offered, patting the young Lord on the shoulder before clasping hands with Stiles and pulling him into a brief hug. “I expect to see you this weekend,” he said pointedly.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” the tutor laughed. “Now get before your mother gets frostbite.”

“Good evening Lord Beacon,” Lord Hills turned to the Earl. “Thank you for a very pleasant evening, I hope you will do us the honour of coming to dine at Glenn Manor in the near future.”

“It would be my honour, Lord Hills,” was the Earl’s democratic reply. “Have a safe journey home.”

“Thank you… Come on Rebecca,” he called to his sister who was dawdling in the hallway.

“I’m coming… Good evening Lord Nemeton, Lady Elise, Lord Beacon,” she rushed, curtsying to each in turn before turning to the tutor. “Good evening Mr Stilinski,” she smiled demurely, curtsying slightly deeper than she had to the Earl and his children.

“Good evening Miss McCall,” Stiles snorted. “Safe journey,” he called as Lord Hills escorted his reluctant sister to the carriage.

~X~

_**March 18 th 1837** _

Amidst the numerous stately rooms at Gladestone House a small parlour was tucked aside; shying from the grandeur of the rest of the building the parlour was painted a simple off-white and furnished in fine but unassuming materials. The wide windows overlooked the vast expanse of Gladestone’s grounds and let in a fresh breeze to expel the stuffiness of the rest of the house. Despite years of trying, Lady Plumas could not dispel the dreary air her parents-in-law had infused in the very structure of the rest of the building during their tenancy but this particular parlour had yielded to her endeavors and it was here, rather than the grand drawing rooms downstairs, that she choice to entertain those closest to her.

Lord [George Fairfield](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127739456041/name-george-fairfield-title-lord-george) was a well-built, handsome man of three and thirty years, his hair bore a reddish sheen and his skin was mattered with sun-kissed freckles. The laughter lines that creased the corners of his eyes told of countless summers lounging in fields and winters spent exchanging stories around the fireplace. His easy manner and modest attire established him as a man of humility and grace whilst his fine complexion and manner of holding himself exposed his aristocratic lineage.

“But tell me Lorena, how are _you_ holding up?” Lord Fairfield asked his elder sister as she poured another cup of tea. “I have heard all about poor [Loretta](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127739761776/name-loretta-torske-title-lady-loretta-torske)’s misadventures and as for [Sven](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127740573221/name-sven-torske-title-viscount-quincy) I have heard so much about his plans to finish his education in the Capital I shall go quite mad if I hear another word,” he chuckled. “But how are _you_ , dear sister?”

“I am managing,” Lady Plumas replied, focusing far harder on pouring the right amount of milk into the teacups than necessary.

“Well that’s promising,” Lord Fairfield snorted. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing, it’s silly… I just… I _tried_ to persuade Henry to talk to his father about not inviting the Palmdales to the ball, I really did but there wasn’t much he could do and they are just so _unpleasant_ and I know how uncomfortable they make you and I didn’t know how to tell you but you must promise me you will come anyway because it shan’t be half as much fun if you are not there,” she rushed, reaching out to clutch her brother’s hands.

“Relax Lorena,” Lord Fairfield smiled. “Of course I shall still come, it would take more than a couple of Palmdales to scare me from one of the biggest events of the year. We shall just do our very best to avoid them as much as possible,” he promised, ignoring the painful twisting in his chest at the mention of the Palmdales. “Afterall, the Duke is sure to have invited the majority of the Californian aristocracy and half of the gentry so it shouldn’t be too hard to avoid them,” he chuckled.

“Oh thank goodness,” the Countess sighed in relief. “Of course we can avoid them, we’ll put [Richard](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127741316401/name-richard-fairfield-title-lord-richard) on the lookout,” she giggled.

“Was that all that was bothering you?” Lord Fairfield asked.

“Yes, other than that I am quite fine, Henry and I are planning on visiting his cousin in the summer and might make a detour to the coast,” she informed him. “Oh and you remember that rumour that the Earl of Westover was coming to visit from Oregon and Henry was concerned that they would break their journey with us, well apparently, and I’m not one for gossip – you know me – _but_ apparently the Earl is actually going to break his journey for an entire month, twice as long as necessary in my opinion, with the Earl of _Beacon_!”

“I thought the man was just widowed?” Lord Fairfield frowned.

“Last May,” Lady Plumas nodded. “But it is a relief for Henry at least, whilst he has no real opinion on Oregon, his father’s are so wide known and he had feared to cause offence regardless.”

“I fear the King shall offend the Westovers himself if he makes them break their journey with the Earl of Beacon – the man has hardly been out in society for _years_ , long before his wife’s passing,” her brother frowned.

“But I remember being at court with them one summer when we were children – he and his sisters were so lovely, surely he can’t be so very much changed.”

“I doubt you would recognise the man he has become, dear sister,” Lord Fairfield confessed. “I saw him two years since and could barely believe it, there is no joy in that man’s life I fear.”

“Well he did lose his parents in such a tragic manner,” the Countess conceded. “Perhaps he just needs someone to come and drag him from his somberness… The Earl of Westover has a daughter, maybe she can help.”

“My dear Lorena you must stop trying to play the matchmaker with everyone you know,” Lord Fairfield chuckled. “It never ends well.”

~X~

The Saturday walks Stiles had insisted on had become the highlight of his week; the children were more relaxed and had begun actually enjoying the fresh air and exercise. Lady Sage was making a collection of paintings of things she spotted in the gardens, little Lady Enna still squealed whenever she saw a bird, the twins had taken to running ahead of the group and jumping out at them from behind bushes or trees. They are just crossing the brook into the wide-open field when a loud braying has Stiles on high alert. Picking Enna up, Stiles calls the twins back.

Before the twins could do so much as turn around, a figure on a horse came around the corner at a canter. At the sight of them the man reined his horse in with an expert touch and Stiles let out a breath of relief before realizing the man on the horse was none other than the Earl himself.

“My Lord,” Stiles bowed somewhat awkwardly with Enna still in his arms.

“Mr Stilinski,” the Earl nodded. “Is this where you take my children every week,” he managed to state despite phrasing it like a question, his tone was amused though so Stiles simply shrugged and hope that was answer enough. For a man that usually had too many words, the tutor was finding it harder and harder to find the right ones in the presence of his employer. “Do you mind if I walk with you a ways?”

“Of course not,” Stiles hurried as the Earl dismounted and looped the reigns of the horse overs its head.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she,” Lord Beacon chuckled. “Your aunt sent her over with a stable hand and the message that I was to pay her when we came for a picnic.”

“That sounds like something she would do,” Stiles smiled, blushing slightly and _why_ he was blushing he had absolutely no idea. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact the Earl was not wearing a cravat and his shirt was unbuttoned at the neck to reveal the smooth column of his throat.

“She has set the date of the picnic for Wednesday the twenty-ninth, so I am afraid we must disrupt your study plan for the day,” the Earl informed him. “She has invited Lord Hills and his mother and sister, as well as your own sister I believe, apparently her children are impatient to see their cousins again.”

“Father!” Lady Sage interrupted. “Are you joining us on our walk? Mr Stilinski has been helping me learn the different calls of the birds,” she informed him, immediately following it with a surprisingly accurate impression of a Californian quail. Somewhere in the distance, an answering call echoed over the grounds and Lady Sage beamed in delight. The Earl doesn’t say anything in reply but takes the young girl’s hand, making her eyes widen as she were unaccustomed to such gestures of affection, which, now that Stiles thought about it, she probably was.

“Bud! Bud!” Enna broke the tension that Stiles had not even realised had built up between them. “Look Mr Stiles – a bud!”

“B _ir_ d,” he repeated for the thousandth time, putting Enna back on the ground now that he was certain no horse was about to trample her. “That’s a Spotted Dove,” he elaborated, rattling off a series of facts that Lady Sage seemed to absorb like a sponge and caused the Earl to quirk an eyebrow at him partly from amusement and partly from fascination.

Eventually, Lord Nemeton and Lady Elise, who had been walking behind the rest of the group, caught up with them, the latter trying to stop Seth from crying. The Earl reached out to take the infant but was beaten to it by Stiles, who swooped in and pulled a face at the baby before Lady Elise begrudgingly handed him over.

“Come now, little man, we can’t have you crying on a beautiful day like this,” Stiles cooed, wiggling Seth in the air in front of his face. He was rewarded with a gurgle and splutter, which he took as a win. Cradling the child in one arm, he reached out for Enna’s hand once more, as had become the norm between them and they continued on their walk, the two girls telling their father all about the birds they saw on their way.

The Earl said little, only nodding and murmuring at the correct times in answer to his daughters. He would refuse to admit it had anyone asked him, but his eyes wondered over to the tutor far more often than was necessary. It was only because he was holding his youngest. Nothing to do with the soft smile he wore when he looked at the Earl’s children. Or the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed at something one of the girls had said. And certainly not because those wide amber eyes would so often drift over to meet his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](http://taliskermortem.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/) is a blog especially for this fic.
> 
> ~X~
> 
> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> Juliet Parker - Colonel Juliet Parker  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Sven Torske - Viscount Quincy  
> (I will add to this with each chapter) 


	11. X

**March 19 th 1837**

“Is everything alright?” Colonel Parker asked hesitantly as she approached Lieutenant Reyes. The normally composed albeit fiery woman was standing with her forehead pressed against the cold stone wall of the Fort, her hands clenched into fists and the rest of her body slumped dispassionately. The Colonel’s question was answered with a faint groan and a slight shake of her wild blonde hair. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you can magically make me forget this week ever happened – or better yet rewind time and let me do it over,” the Lieutenant grumbled.

“Did the meeting not go as planned?”

“Oh no, the meeting went just as well as is to be expected,” Lieutenant Reyes shrugged, finally rolling herself around so that she had her back to the wall and slumped down into a crouched position.

“Then what is the matter?” Parker frowned.

“You’d laugh at me if I told you.”

“You’d probably take my head off if I did that and I kind of value my head, so I doubt it,” the young Colonel chuckled, sitting down beside her Lieutenant. “Tell me,” she prompted.

“It’s terrible…” she groaned, tilting her head back against the stone as she paused so figure out her words. “When I was younger… I used to have all the men at court practically _throw_ themselves at me, the attention got boring after a while and I kind of just _expected_ it. But then _he_ came along. And he never even _looked_ at me. He just passes right by me like I didn’t even _exist_! And of course, I took that as a fucking challenge so I tried _everything_ to get him to notice me and absolutely nothing worked and its _terrible_ because whilst I was practically throwing myself at him I actually learned things about him and he is just such a _good_ person and I fucking- I think I’ve fallen in love with him. The one man in the whole of California that doesn’t blink an eyelid when I walk into a room.”

“Well you do like a challenge,” Colonel Parker snorted.

“I know,” Reyes groaned again. “But now whenever I see him I turn into an absolute _moron_ because I’ve been so used to guys fawning over me that I’ve never had to learn how to actually _get_ a guy’s attention. I basically throw myself at him, even when my _father_ is around! It’s mortifying!”

“Maybe you should just ignore him like he ignores you,” Parker suggested. “That way you might be able to tell whether he really doesn’t notice you or whether he does notice you and is trying to hide it.”

“That’s what I tell myself before every time I see him… and as soon as he appears in front of me I just forget everything,” Reyes muttered dropping her head onto her knees. “You must have lost every ounce of respect you had for me now,” she stated. “I’m never going to be able to make you jump out of fear again.”

“Oh you’re still pretty terrifying,” Parker chuckled. “And I promise not to tarnish your reputation to anyone else. I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to make him see he’s the one for you. And if you don’t… Then maybe he isn’t actually the one for you,” she smiled gently. “But anyway, I came to tell you the Crown Prince and [Lieutenant Boyd](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127425766796/name-vernon-boyd-title-lieutenant-general-the) are coming down to talk to you so we should probably get back to your quarters.” Colonel Parker’s statement earned an even louder groan from Lieutenant Reyes as the older women smacked her palm against her forehead. Parker frowned for a second before it dawned on her… “Oh my god, it’s him isn’t it,” she laughed. “You’re in love with Lieutenant _Boyd_! Oh shit, that man is the most stoic person I’ve ever met, you’re going to have to come up with something _really_ creative to get through his shell!” the younger woman laughed whilst Reyes continued to groan in despair.

~X~

**March 29 th 1837**

Stepping down from the carriage, Lydia was once again greeted by the breathtaking sight of [Aberstone Park](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127719650171/aberstone-park-home-of-the-greenberg-family-mr) with its Palladian grandeur softened by the lush greenery surrounding it, the windows so clean they sparkled in the early spring sunlight and the bustle of people both within and without that made the stone mansion feel homely in a way that both surprised and delighted the witnesses. Mrs Greenberg was standing at the bottom of one of the flights of stone stairs that led up into the house, ordering servants this way and that as she organised their picnic with a precision Lydia could admire. Their governess was keeping her two boys, [Charles](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130439556151/name-charles-greenberg-titles-mr-charles) and [George](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130439559701/name-george-greenberg-titles-mr-george-greenberg), in line but upon seeing Lydia they broke free of her watchful eye and ran towards their cousin with shouts of joy.

“Boys!” Mrs Greenberg called out to her sons. “Let Lydia step down from the carriage in peace, you wouldn’t want her to fall over you, now would you?” she chastised before coming over herself and kissing her niece on each cheek. “Did you have a pleasant ride? I hope the weather wasn’t too rough on you.”

“It was lovely, thank you,” Lydia smiled gently. “Now who are these two strapping young men and what have they done to my scrawny little cousins?” she teased, bending down to tickle George as the two boys giggled and tried to run away.

“The picnic is being set up on the far side of the lake, I thought a nice walk beforehand would whet our appetite,” Mrs Greenberg informed her niece, taking her by the arm and leading her into the house. “Viscount Hills’ party has already arrived so we are only waiting for the elusive Earl of Beacon.”

“You dined with the Earl only a few weeks ago, do you not?”

“I did indeed, have you met him yet?” Mrs Greenberg inquired as they walked down the illustrious hallway; Lydia shook her head. “Well he is certainly an intimidating figure, there is no doubt about that, but the poor boy has suffered more than one tragedy in his life so I suppose you can’t really blame him for being a little closed off.”

“And does he treat my brother well, from what you’ve seen?” Lydia asked and felt her heart rate rise a little when her aunt pursed her lip and did not reply at once. If that man were mistreating Stiles, not all the powers on earth would stop Lydia from tearing him apart.

“He does not treat him _poorly_ by any stretch of the word but he also doesn’t quite treat him like one would expect him to treat a commoner who is tutor to his children…” Mrs Greenberg eventually replied, her expression thoughtful and a little distant. “But I think I will leave it to your judgement as to whether that is a good thing or a bad,” she added on just as a servant opened the doors to the drawing room where the Viscount Hills and his family were being entertained by Mr Greenberg and his brother.

~X~

“You’re nervous,” Stiles stated as he watched the Earl fiddle with his cuffs for the hundredth time that day. The weather was warm for so early in the year and the sun a little blinding on eyes accustomed to weak winter sunlight. Stiles and the Earl were standing a little way off from the rest of the picnic party in the shade of the house as the others planned which way to walk around the lake. The Earl tugged at his cuff again in response. “Why are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous,” Lord Beacon grunted, not meeting Stiles’ eye. “Why would I be nervous?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Stiles continued to watch the Earl as he moved from his cuffs to his collar. “And please stop fiddling, you’ll end up ripping something.”

“I just- This is the first time the children have been out of Wolverston grounds since… Well… _Years_ ,” the Earl rushed out, the last word tailing off into a somewhat defeated sigh. “What if they misbehave? What if they do something wrong? What if _I_ do something wrong?”

“My Lord,” Stiles sighed, stepping forward and reaching out towards the Earl. “May I?” he asked, indicating to the mess Lord Beacon had made of his cravat. The Earl looked more than a little startled but found himself nodding anyway. “The twins are currently being idolized by George, Enna is besotted with little Charlie and Lady Sage has taken it upon herself to make sure both of my cousins learn the call of the Band-Tailed Pigeon by the end of this visit,” Stiles rattled off without even having to check over his shoulder to make sure what he was saying was true. “Miss McCall is commandeering Lord Nemeton’s attention and Lady Elise is standing stoically by as my aunt and Lady Hills fawn over Seth. Your children are fine. You, however, need to stop with the fiddling,” he added with a sharp tug to the Earl’s cravat that was now looking perfect once again.

“Thank you,” Lord Beacon muttered and neither he nor his children’s tutor was entirely sure if he was speaking about the state of his cravat or the way the tension had lessened somewhat in his shoulders as Stiles had rambled on.

“You’re going to be fine,” Stiles assured him.

“Just don’t leave me to the mercy of Lady Hills and your aunt,” the Earl muttered as Stiles steered him in the direction of the rest of the party. The comment earned him a small chuckled from the younger man.

No sooner had the two approached the rest of the party then Viscount Hills swooped in and commandeered the attention of the young tutor. Lord Beacon watched the ease the two men shared with slight frown, he himself had never been so comfortable in someone else’s presence as it was clear the two of them were as they strode a little ahead of the rest of the party, not since his childhood at any rate. There was a camaraderie between them that spoke of years of knowing one another, of secrets shared and promises kept; the gentle way the Viscount would rest his hand on the tutor’s shoulder or the way Stilinski would grab Lord Hills’ arm in his excitement at seeing a particular bird or some such. The Earl couldn’t help but wonder just how close to the two of them really were.

“They are hopeless,” someone stated matter-of-factly beside him and Lord Beacon turned to see the beautiful and somewhat daunting figure of Miss Stilinski. “And this is them behaving, in private they lack any propriety whatsoever,” she continued, staring rather blankly at where Lord Hills had slung an arm over Mr Stilinski’s shoulders and they were laughing at some private joke as they meandered down the bank.

There was very little by way of appearance that distinguished the two Stilinskis as siblings, save perhaps from the slight upturn of their noses, but the Earl sensed that their spirits were much alike: fiery, determined and loyal to a fault to those they held dear. Miss Stilinski demonstrated a greater degree of tact and decorum than her brother was prone to do but when her leafy green eyes turned to bore into his, he saw the same strength in her that he had so often seen in they eyes of his sisters. She was certainly not the type of person Lord Beacon ever wanted to end up on the wrong side of.

“Is Stiles fitting in at Wolverston?” Miss Stilinski changed to topic abruptly as they reached the path that lead around the lake.

“Yes, your brother fits in very well,” the Earl nodded stiffly, still somewhat uncomfortable being out in public after so long shut away at the Hall. “My youngest daughter especially is quite taken by him I believe.”

“He has a tendency to be somewhat outspoken,” Miss Stilinski pursed her lips in disapproval. “I hope he hasn’t caused you any offence.”

“On the contrary Miss Stilinski, your brother had said nothing yet which I did not deserve,” Lord Beacon stated, the hint of a self-depreciating smirk in his voice.

“Yes well just because you deserve it does not mean it is always proper to say it,” she retorted, taking his hand in her gloved one as he assisted her over a muddy patch.

“That may be so but I have found him to be quite refreshing in all honestly,” the Earl confessed with little thought, focusing on stepping over the mud himself and missing the contemplative glance Miss Stilinski threw his way.

The two companions said little more on the subject as they rounded the lake to where Mrs Greenberg had had the servants set up the picnic. Viscount Hills was already sprawled on the grass beside the rug that had been laid out for the ladies to sit on, absentmindedly chewing on a blade of grass whilst Stilinski was already rooting through the hampers of food stuffs. Mr Greenberg was making sure Lady Hills was sitting comfortably and his brother was attending to Lady Elise and Miss McCall. Lord Nemeton was trying to make the twins behave but the young Greenberg boys were tugging them in the direction of the ducks that were drifting by the shore of the lake whilst Lady Sage and Lady Enna were trailing after Stilinski and trying to persuade him to teach them a new birdcall.

The Earl of Beacon was pleasantly surprised by the ease at which his children had adapted to being with company outside of the familiar confines of Wolverston Hall. He had feared that they would be shy and reserved, or worse yet, scared and wary. But the youngest ones especially were handling it with remarkably little difficulty; admittedly, Lady Elise and Lord Nemeton were looking like they were not entirely sure what to do with themselves but he supposed that was to be expected for two people of their maturity who had barely seen the world outside of Wolverston.

“You have a beautiful family, my Lord,” Mrs Greenberg smiled, placing her hand gently but firmly on his forearm. “You should be proud,” she said, an earnestness in her eyes that reminded him painfully of his mother. And he was. He was proud of his children. Nothing could ever change that. He just wished he could give them more, give them the affection and love they desired. And maybe he could, maybe it was time to put that fateful night behind him – he could never forgive himself, but maybe he could moved passed it. For the sake of his children.

“You look a little shaken,” someone murmured softly and the Earl blinked to see that Mrs Greenberg had wandered off to see to the food and had been replaced by her nephew. “Are you alright?” Stilinski asked, concern lacing his words. And the Earl nodded, his throat tight with emotion but for the first time in a long time, the hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a way forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> Juliet Parker - Colonel Juliet Parker  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Sven Torske - Viscount Quincy  
> Vernon Boyd - Lieutenant General The Baron Boyd  
> George Greenberg - Mr George Greenberg  
> Charles Greenberg - Mr Charles Greenberg  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	12. XI

_**March 29 th 1837** _

“Mother!” Lady Humboldt called as the carriage door was pulled open and the Dowager Baroness Palmdale was helped down. “I hope you journey was not too tedious, Eliza arrived last night and she said that the Inn in Leggett was absolutely abysmal.”

“How many times must I tell dear Eliza not to stay in Leggett? Always stay at the Inn in Riverdale, they are far more attentive,” Lady Palmdale asserted. “Now take me inside, I wish to see my grandchildren.”

Henstead Green, where the [Earl of Humboldt](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130480737481/name-arthur-huntsford-title-the-earl-of) and his family resided, was a little too asymmetrical for Lady Palmdale’s taste, what with the large extension to the left of the property that had been added by the current Earl’s great-grandfather but it was nonetheless still a remarkably beautiful building with four columns front and centre of the house, through which one looked down a flight of ornate stone steps to the fountain and grounds that sprawled before it. The many windows left it air and light inside, if a little chilly in the northern-Californian winter.

“These drapes are a little out of fashion my dear,” Lady Palmdale could not help but note as she was lead through the wide corridors towards the drawing room where her younger daughter was entertaining herself.

“We’re getting some more made at the moment,” Lady Humboldt lied, pushing open the door. “Eliza, mother has arrived,” she called out.

“Mother!” the younger woman exclaimed. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to meet you but I have an awful pain in my back thanks to those preposterous beds at Leggett,” she complained.

“Well you must rest yourself then, we wouldn’t want you to be in pain for the ball tomorrow night,” Lady Palmdale urged, directing Lady Kern back into her reclining position. “Where _has_ James disappeared off to?” she asked, looking about for her son.

“I believe [Henry](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130823660261/name-henry-huntsford-title-viscount-tehama-born) has commandeered him mother,” the Countess replied, nodding out the window to where the Baron was indeed being chased around by his nephew on the lawn.

“Well tell the boy to come inside, I want to see my grandson,” the Dowager exclaimed. “And where are your children, Eliza dear?”

“Mel, do me a favour and get one of the servants to tell [Demelza](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130823747671/name-demelza-fenshaw-title-lady-demelza-fenshaw) and [Theo](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130823715096/name-theodore-fenshaw-title-major-general-the) that mother has arrived,” Lady Kern sighed, making her elder sister role her eyes before exiting the room in search of her niece and nephew whilst leaving her own son in the capable and for more fun hands of her brother.

~X~

“Have you heard,” Frederick began, lazily pulling everyone’s attention towards him. “The Mexicans are kicking up a fuss about the hanging of Baroness Moro in Oregon.”

“Well that’s hardly surprising, considering the King’s wife is the Baroness’ daughter,” Edward pointed out.

“Yes but she did stab her husband to death rather brutally if the accounts are to be believed,” Lydia added. “Apparently the man was barely recognizable when they found him.”

“But didn’t he abuse her?” Rebecca frowned. “I think if I were married to a man so much older who abused me, I should take a knife to him too.”

“ _Rebecca_ ,” her mother hissed, throwing a grape at her daughter. “That’s no way to talk in company – or _ever_ in fact.”

“She has a point though, I doubt the Baroness did anything the old geezer didn’t deserve,” Stiles pointed out, making the youngest McCall blush with the praise and acknowledgement and nod her head firmly in agreement. “The poor woman was only fourteen when she married him and by that time, he was well into his forties.”

“That’s disgusting,” Rebecca squirmed. “How outdated _are_ Oregonian laws?”

“But still, it doesn’t give her the right to _murder_ him,” Scott frowned. “Aren’t there courts or something she can appeal to if he was abusive?”

“No in Oregon there aren’t,” Stiles snorted. “King Deucalion wouldn’t blink an eyelid at an abused woman, the rumour mill has it that he’s the one responsible for the scars on her throat and face because she rebuked his attempts to… um… _woo_ her,” Stiles faltered a little towards the end, glancing at where Lady Elise was cleaning cream from Enna’s fingers.

“Either way, Deucalion wants to hang her and Mexico is protesting,” Frederick intercepted. “Tensions are already high between those two countries, if this leads to war California will be caught in the middle.”

“Who will we side with?” Rebecca asked.

“Not Oregon, that’s for sure,” snorted Stiles. “They’ll have to send their troops in ships most likely, because they can’t really go around us either if we stay neutral.”

“How come?” Emma frowned, coming to join them with a sleepy Charlie in her arms.

“Because Nevada has a neutrality policy and extremely well guarded borders so they almost certainly will not be able to pass through there and Idaho built a great stone wall along its western border in 1593 to keep Oregonians out when they were trying to absorb their neighboring countries under their rule. Meaning that the only two ways into or out of Oregon are around Nevada and Idaho, up through Montana – which has a peace policy and probably wouldn’t allow it anyway – along the southern border of one of the Canadian provinces and back down through Washington, which would take _months_ to complete not the mention the climate in Canada would probably kill off the majority of foot soldiers… or, simply up through California,” someone stated, making everyone turn around slightly to look at Lady Elise, who was still trying to make Enna sit still so she could wipe her face.

For a moment, no one spoke.

“Well your tutoring has clearly paid off, Stiles,” Melissa remarked, noticing the look of pride that was blossoming on the Earl’s face as he looked at his daughter.

“I teach Lady Elise geography, the strategic element comes from her own head,” Stiles acquiesced, inclining his head towards his young pupil. “However, if the Lady enjoys such topics, I am more than happy to adjust the curriculum to include it,” he added, glimpsing the very faintest of smiles from the usually stoic woman.

 “Do you think we would side with Mexico then?” Lord Nemeton frowned, taking the attention off his sister, knowing how uncomfortable she could get.

“Well the King has no particular loyalty to them, [King Yoren](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130824826641/name-yoren-calavera-title-his-majesty-the-king) is not the most pleasant of people but rumour has it that he is strongly influenced by his mother. His eldest daughter is betrothed to the Crown Prince though and the current Duke of Sacrament’s mother was King Yoren’s sister. So in that respect California has more ties with Mexico than with Oregon,” Frederick explained.

Stiles simultaneously felt the eyes of his sister flicker towards him at the mention of the Crown Prince and the Earl tense up beside him at the mention of the Duke. Lady Elise had resumed the dead expression Stiles hadn't seen since his first few weeks at Wolverston and her eldest brother had gone horribly pale. Emma was glaring pointedly at her brother-in-law who shrunk into himself a little when realizing his mistake. Stiles was acutely aware that he was missing something.

“Would anyone like any strawberries?” Emma asked, reaching for the bowl on small red berries that she had somehow managed to acquire at this time of year.

“Yes please,” Melissa smiled. “So are you planning on attending the Royal Ball in June?” she asked, changing the topic of conversation rather obviously.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Edward shrugged.

“Edward’s parents have a house in the Capitol so we could make an excursion of it, although we are a little reluctant to leave the boys for too long,” confessed his wife and the conversation meandered into discussions of the annual event, Rebecca especially eager to persuade her mother to attend, only to be rebuked for being too young.

~X~

In the end, the Earl of Beacon had had to purchase two carriages to accommodate the shear number of children he had. Stiles had opted to take the smaller of the two with the Earl himself and his youngest two children, the youngest of which Lady Elise had reluctantly but wearily surrendered to him. Lady Enna was currently slumped against her father’s side, his thumb absentmindedly stroking across the blanket covering her.

“That could have gone worse?” Lord Beacon whispered into the quiet broken only by the sounds of the horses and the crunching of the wheels. Slightly startled that the Earl was instigating conversation, Stiles could only nod, holding onto the baby in his arms a little tighter than necessary. “Thank you for… um- well, just, thank you,” he muttered uncomfortably, not meeting the tutor’s eye.

Silence fell back over them after that but the tension that Stiles couldn't help but notice always seemed to be between them was particularly strong as they ambled over the countryside. The Earl was staring out the window at the black night, his mind far off in places Stiles would never know; Stiles however, could not take his eyes off the Earl, his heart beating unnecessarily hard in his chest, clenching uncomfortably every time the Earl ran a hand gently over his youngest daughter’s hair.

Seth gurgled against his chest and Stiles was finally forced to look away from the older man and pay attention to his sleepy son. The hard beating of his heart lulled into a peaceful rhythm as he rocked the child gently back and forth, urging him back into sleep’s clutches and he was suddenly hit by the thought that this is what contentedness felt like.

~X~

“Father, if we do this, we will effectively be declaring war,” the [Prince of the Gorge](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130824973961/name-ennis-baccari-title-his-royal-highness-the) argued. “Are you really sure you’re prepared for war with Mexico? You know California stands between us and they certainly won’t chose our side.”

“I am perfectly aware of what beheading this woman will cost, thank you Ennis,” relied [the King](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130825301706/name-deucalion-baccari-title-his-majesty-the) coolly.

“Don’t you get it yet En?” came the innately mocking voice of his sister, [Princess Julia](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130825007826/name-julia-baccari-title-her-royal-highness-the). “Father _wants_ war with Mexico… and if California decide to stand in our way we can decimate them as well,” she grinned inhumanly.

“That’s insane,” Prince Ennis protested. “California’s over twice the size of Oregon, not to mention more densely populated, there’s no way we could fight them and then still have the power to attack Mexico.”

“You think too small,” smirked the princess. “Doesn't he Kali,” she purred, turning to the only other person in the room who had yet to contribute to the conversation. The lilt in her voice set her brother on edge and he failed to hide his glare soon enough, giving his sister the opportunity to mock him once again.

“My husband has little vision, that is true,” the [Princess of the Gorge](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130824997846/name-kali-baccari-n%C3%A9e-terrel-title-her-royal) conceded, making the other woman’s smirk widen as she watched rage flicker over her brother’s features. The prince felt the customary churning of jealously in his stomach as he watched his wife smile demurely to his sister.

“We shall hold of the execution until we are prepared, how soon can you gather an army?” King Deucalion asked his son, effectively dismissing his concerns.

“Three months, two at a push,” Prince Ennis shrugged in defeat, slouching in his chair.

“Make it six weeks,” the King ordered. “Julia, my dear, would you be so kind as to pay a visit to the lovely Duchess of Klamath Falls and tell her it is time to implement what we discussed?” In answer, the princess simply grinned that eerily inhuman smile of hers. “Perhaps Kali would like to accompany you?” he suggested, ignoring the way his son’s fists clenched at the edge of the table. “I should imagine you will be quite bored whilst your husband is gathering in the troops.”

“She can come with me,” the prince gritted out.

“Nonsense,” the King chuckled. “Gathering troops is no business for such a beautiful woman.”

“Don’t worry brother dearest, I promise I will take the _utmost_ care of her… attending to her _every_ need,” smirked the Princess Royal, a devious and lustful glint in her eye as she let her eyes trail up the other woman’s figure.

For a moment, the prince wondered what it would feel like to crush his sister’s skull between his bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official Titles  
> Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> Juliet Parker - Colonel Juliet Parker  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Sven Torske - Viscount Quincy  
> Vernon Boyd - Lieutenant General The Baron Boyd  
> George Greenberg - Mr George Greenberg  
> Charles Greenberg - Mr Charles Greenberg  
> Henry Huntsford - Viscount Tehama  
> Demelza Fenshaw - Lady Demelza Fenshaw  
> Theodore Fenshaw - The Marquess of Kern  
> Yoren Calavera - His Majesty The King of Mexico  
> Deucalion Baccari - His Majesty The King of Oregon  
> Ennis Baccari - His Royal Highness The Prince Ennis, Prince of the Gorge  
> Julia Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Julia, Princess Royal  
> Kali Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Ennis, Princess of the Gorge  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	13. XII

**Chapter Twelve**

_**March 31 st 1837** _

The Ball of Room of Cascade Palace was thrumming with life as nobles tripped over one another in their eagerness to enjoy the evening. Watching over the proceedings from the highest gallery, the Duke of Shasta Cascade could not help but think the standards of propriety in California had slipped dramatically from when he was a younger, no doubt as a result of interbreeding with the gentry, or even the _commoners_ in some cases. Standing to one side, also observing the events was the Duke’s only son: Henry Torske, Earl of Plumas. The Duke was not overly fond of his son, finding him somewhat weak-willed and pacifistic. His choice of wife was not particularly beneficial either, whilst the woman was the daughter of a Marquess, their family was not a particularly old one, having been awarded the title less than two centuries ago and therefore lacking in the good breading that was required of _true_ nobles. The truth of the matter, however, was than no matter _who_ Lord Plumas had married, it would never have been able to compete with his sister’s marriage. Lady Margaret Torske as she had been then, had ensured her father’s everlasting good opinion when she managed to secure the hand of the recently crowned King of California. Next to a Queen Consort, Lord Plumas was always going to pale in comparison.

“Darling, your father is watching everyone from the gallery again,” Lady Plumas whispered to her husband when she spotted the lurking Duke.

“I wish he wouldn't do that,” the Earl gritted. “The entire nation already knows he looks down on everyone but my sister, why must he make it so obvious and so _literal_?”

“You know he brought up Sven coming to stay with him again,” she sighed. “There are only so many excuses I can come up with before he realises that we simply don't want our son to be too influenced by him.”

“He wants to make a model of him, see if he can create anther grand success, like my sister,” Lord Plumas muttered. “Probably wants to see if he can marry him off to one of the neighboring royal families,” he snorted.

“I won’t bank on that my dear, I believe Sven’s heart has already been captured,” his wife murmured, inclining her head in the direction of the dance-floor where her son was currently leading a dark-haired young girl in a waltz. “If he dances another with her it will be quite improper,” she noted.

“Who is she?” Lord Plumas frowned, studying the now laughing girl as she spun to the music. She was pretty he supposed, nothing extraordinary though.

“[Miss Greaves](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130977598801/name-euphemia-greaves-title-the-honourable),” Lady Plumas supplied. “The eldest daughter of Viscount Siskiyou.”

“Perfect, Father will be so disappointed,” her husband laughed just has Lord George appeared beside them. “George, how are you enjoying the evening?” he beamed, shaking the man’s hand.

“Your father may be a little stuffy but he sure isn’t stingy when it comes to elaborate entertainment,” Lord George grinned. “Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves immensely,” he added just as some new arrivals were announced.

“The Most Honourable, The Marquess of Kern, The Most Honourable, The Dowager Marchioness of Kern and The Lady Demelza Fenshaw,” rang across the ballroom making Lord George’s breath come out in a stutter. “The Right Honourable, The Baron Palmdale and The Right Honourable, The Dowager Baroness Palmdale,” followed and Lady Plumas snapped her head to her brother, only to see him turning rather pale.

“George,” she hissed but to no avail, Lord George’s attentions were fixed on the figures currently descending the stairs as his heart beat painfully hard against his chest. This was absurd. It had been _years_.

“His Grace The Duke of Sacramento and Her Grace The Duchess of Sacramento,” were announced next and the sound managed to snap Lord George from his trance, hurtling him back into reality with a sickening jolt. Ignoring the protestations of his sister, he wove through the crowd in search of someone that could provide him with the strongest liqueur the Duke had to offer.

~X~

“Oh really Palmdale,” the Dowager Baroness admonished. “We’ve been here less than ten minutes and you’re already on your third glass of that stuff, I won’t stand for a scandal you hear me.”

“Yes mother, loud and clear, as always,” the Baron muttered, taking another swig of the amber liquid and relishing the burn. Anything to get him through this. Blinking in surprise at her son’s uncustomary biting tone, the Dowager let him brush passed her and into the crowd.

“What the matter with him?” Lady Kern snorted, watching her brother accidently shoulder some poor girl out of his way. “He looks like he sucked on a lemon after eating a peppermint.”

“Mother, did you hear that the Hayes are here?” Lady Demelza interrupted. “Most of the army is absent apparently but the eldest Hayes is here and at least one of the twins.”

“Well you must make sure you get a dance with the eldest,” her mother insisted. “He is not in the army and therefore far less likely to get killed before you can marry him!”

~X~

The night was well underway and creeping into the early hours of the morning by the time Lord George returned to the dance hall. His sister had managed to produce a bottle of fine (and more importantly strong) bourbon and he had been hiding out in the gallery for the past three hours. Hunger had got the better of him however, and with the bottle nearly empty he went in search of the food tables.

The orderly dances of earlier in the night had disintegrated into a jumbled mess of limbs and Lord George’s reflexes were not quite up to par as he tried to weave between the bodies without getting an elbow in his face. He spotted his brother [Edward](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130976772401/name-edward-fairfield-title-viscount-nevada) dancing with his fiancée, [Lady Hermia](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130977216126), and almost tripped over his nephew, Lord Quincy.

“George!” Lady Plumas called out when she spotted him, grabbing onto his arm. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Never better,” he lied.

“Have you seen Sven anywhere? He’s making a spectacle of himself by dancing with Miss Greaves more than is appropriate,” she sighed, glancing around them but the young Lord Quincy had vanished into the crowd again. Lord George turned his head in search of his nephew nonetheless when he locked eyes with the one person he had been valiantly trying to avoid the entire night.

The ballroom, already a haze him his alcohol-muddled mind, faded entirely, the people in it becoming just a faint blur on colour in her periphery. The only thing clear to him was a pair of dark grey eyes, slight bloodshot and framed by sleepless shadows but still the very same set of eyes that had haunted his dreams for years now. The noise had faded into a background buzzing, overridden by the pounding of his heart and the rushing of blood through his ears. It was like the wind had been punched from him and he couldn't breath. He felt like he was drowning all over again.

Several feet away, James Grey, the Baron Palmdale, had stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing a dancing couple to collide with him. He barely registered them however, as ever cell in his body was focusing on the man standing across from him. His vision was blurring, his chest constricting and it faintly occurred to him that maybe he was in need of oxygen but he couldn't remember how to make his lungs work.

“James,” Lord George gasped, the word sounding like it was being ripped from him. The Baron’s vision was becoming pinpointed, the edges turning white.

“James! _James_ ,” another voice was shouting, sounding both distant and far too loud all at once. “James!” they repeated, shaking him roughly and suddenly someone was stepping in front of him, breaking his gazes and yanking him towards the edge of the room. “Breath with me Jamie,” they urged. “Focus on my breathing, come on…” they started counting and he tried to listen to the sound of their voice over the pounding of his blood. “In… out… that’s it,” the voice continued and slowly things came back into focus and the noises of the ball returned. “Are you okay?” they asked and the voice was familiar, comforting. He managed a weak nod, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Fucking hell Jamie, you scared the shit out of me,” the voice promptly informed him a few moments later and the young baron snorted at the tone, turning to face his companion. Loretta Torske was an anomaly in so many ways; she was the sole redhead in a family of brunettes, her skin pale where her brother’s was tanned, at twenty-five she was passed her prime in terms of marriage material and yet there was a spark and fire in her that refused to be dimmed by the gossip of old ladies who were married in their teens. By all accounts, there was no reason that the young Baron Palmdale and her should ever have become friends but alas, friends they were.

“Hey Retta,” he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

“You mind telling me what the hell _that_ was?” she enquired.

“Just a, um, face from the past,” he shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

“A face from the past?” she snorted skeptically. “James, that was my _uncle_!”

“Really? I had no idea?” the baron sniped.

“Lord _George_ is who you've been pinning over all these years?” she groaned. “This changes my entire view of you, you know? I mean, my _uncle_?”

“I knew him before I knew you,” Palmdale snapped.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just a bit weird,” she acknowledged, maneuvering herself so she was sat beside him, leaning against the wall. “But James if I had known I could have put in a good word for you,” she protested.

“No,” was his abrupt reply. “You can’t breath a word of this to anyone, _especially_ not him,” he pleaded. “Please Retta, he can’t ever find out that I’ve told you.”

“Okay, okay,” she pacified. “So what actually happened anyway?”

“I thought we had something, I was mistaken,” was all Lord Palmdale would say on the matter. “I’m going to find my mother and tell her to take carriage back with Eliza, I’m going back to Mel’s,” he decided.

“I’ll tell her, you go,” Lady Loretta urged. “Make sure to call on me before you head south again though,” she made him promise before heading back into the fray in search of the Dowager.

~X~

_**May 15 th 1837** _

“Have you heard?” Stiles demanded, bursting into the Earl’s study without knocking. Lord Beacon would deny completely that he jumped in his seat as the younger man rushed towards him, brandishing that morning’s paper in his hand.

“Do, come in,” the Earl rolled his eyes but was entirely ignore as Stiles threw the paper onto his desk and jabbed his finger at it.

“The Baroness Moro escaped two days ago from where they were holding her prisoner and King Deucalion has accused Mexico of helping her,” Stiles blabbered. “Apparently there’s no signs of forced escape so someone must have let her out, look, here – _[Braeden Moro](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130824959606/name-braeden-moro-n%C3%A9e-logan-titles-the), wife of the late [Baron Moro](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130824969371/name-bryce-moro-title-the-baron-moro-born-july), escaped her holding cell in the early hours of Saturday morning and has not been seen since… _ blah, blah, blah… _the wife of King Yoren of Mexico, who is the daughter of the late Baron Moro had publically stated that she would take action if her mother was sentenced to death early this year putting suspicion firmly on the Mexicans…_ blah, blah… _it looks more than likely, now more than ever, that war is imminent between the two nations…_ War, my lord, now more likely than ever, I didn't actually think it would come to this,” Stiles rattled.

“It seems [Queen Violet](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130824951861/name-violet-calavera-n%C3%A9e-moro-title-her) should have kept her mouth shut,” the Earl snorted in response.

“Really? That’s all you have to say? We could end up in the middle of a _war_ , my lord,” Stiles repeated in an attempt to demonstrate the gravity of the situation.

“You’ll have to forgive me for not being more excited,” the Earl deadpanned, watching his tutor flail about a little at his lack of reaction. It was not endearing; it was ridiculous.

“Fine then, I shall find Lady Elise, _she_ will have more to say about the matter,” Stiles avowed, pouting a little before strutting indignantly from the room, completely oblivious to the fond expression on the Earl’s face as he watched him go.

In the months that he had been at Wolverston, Stiles had settled in remarkably well, better than Lord Beacon could have ever hoped for. He was at ease with the staff, with perhaps the exception of Mrs Morrell, and had made a place for himself in the lives of the Earl’s children, Lady Enna especially had latched onto the affection he showered her with and more often than not could only be settled by him when she was upset. Without knowing it, he had also managed to worm his way behind the cold exterior of the Earl himself and Lord Beacon could no longer imagine life at Wolverston without him – a thought that terrified and calmed him all at once.

At dinner that evening, to which the Greenberg’s had also been invited, Lady Elise was (as Stiles had predicted) more animated that usual. She had Frederick seated to her right and Stiles had forfeited his usual seat beside the Earl to join them at the other end of the table to discuss the news. Lord Beacon watched in fascination as his eldest daughter, normally so cold and distant, waved her hands about in a manner that was distinctly Stiles-like as she discussed whether California would permit a naval fleet from either county to sail along her coastline.

“Shall this effect the Earl of Westover’s plans to visit you, do you think?” Mrs Greenberg asked the Earl, pulling his attention away from his daughter.

“Not at all, I received a letter from the Earl himself only this morning, informing me that he would still wish to make the visit regardless of whether Oregon was at war with Mexico but that he did not want to inflict himself up me if I had any reservations after this turn of events. I of course, told him that I would be more than willing to receive him, war or no war,” the Earl informed her.

“It would be good, I suppose, to have friends in Oregon,” Mrs Greenberg nodded. “We have several connections to Mexico but none I fear with Oregon. Perhaps Lord Westover is looking to cement an alliance in the form of a marriage to his daughter,” she suggested, watching the Earl intently to see whether such a thought had occurred to him. Lord Beacon didn't so much as flutter an eyelid.

“Perhaps, although there are not many eligible young men around these parts, he would do better to look in the Capital if that is his aim,” the Earl shrugged. “I suppose there is Viscount Hills,” he suddenly frowned. “But I believe his heart is already taken,” he added, glancing down the table at Mr Stilinski, his face becoming blank and expressionless once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> Juliet Parker - Colonel Juliet Parker  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Sven Torske - Viscount Quincy  
> Vernon Boyd - Lieutenant General The Baron Boyd  
> George Greenberg - Mr George Greenberg  
> Charles Greenberg - Mr Charles Greenberg  
> Henry Huntsford - Viscount Tehama  
> Demelza Fenshaw - Lady Demelza Fenshaw  
> Theodore Fenshaw - The Marquess of Kern  
> Yoren Calavera - His Majesty The King of Mexico  
> Deucalion Baccari - His Majesty The King of Oregon  
> Ennis Baccari - His Royal Highness The Prince Ennis, Prince of the Gorge  
> Julia Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Julia, Princess Royal  
> Kali Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Ennis, Princess of the Gorge  
> Braeden Moro - The Baroness Moro  
> Bryce Moro - The Baron Moro  
> Violet Calavera - Her Majesty The Queen Consort of Mexico  
> Euphemia Greaves - (The Honourable) Miss Euphemia Greaves  
> Edward Fairfield - Viscount Nevada  
> Hermia Hayes - Lady Hermia Hayes  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	14. XIII

_**August 1 st 1837** _

Crunching gravel under carriage wheels alerted the stable boy who had been posted by the gate to the arrival of the much-anticipated Westovers. Ambling up the driveway at a leisurely trot, the Earl and Countess of Westover, along with their daughter and the Earl’s mother, gazed out over the extensive grounds of Wolverston Hall. Mr Harper, the gardener, had spent months tackling the wilderness that had been allowed to take over since the previous Earl of Beacon had died and it was no longer in the shambolic state that it had been when Mr Stilinski had arrived back in January.

By the time the carriage pulled up at the front of the Hall, Lord Beacon and his children had gathered outside to welcome their guests. The new outfits that the Earl had commissioned of Miss Stilinski were captivating, making even the younger ones look fit to receive a royal welcome, let alone the welcoming of a foreign Earl. Lady Elise was dressed in white, a pale blue ribbon gathering the material just bellow her bosom, whilst the young Lord Nemeton was sporting a perfectly tailored, Carolina-blue suit that Miss Stilinski had enrolled the village tailor to assist her with and that offset Lady Elise’s ribbon beautifully. The younger girls were both in white as well, Lady Sage with a forest-green ribbon and Lady Enna with a scarlet one. Each wearing pristine white shirts, the twins had forgone coats, opting just for waistcoats – Logan in dark blue and Lucas in yellow – whilst Seth was similarly dressed in a beige waistcoat and matching breaches, now just over a year old.

“Lord Westover,” the Earl bowed as the man stepped down from the carriage, “welcome to Wolverston Hall, I hope your journey has been agreeable.”

“Lord Beacon,” the other Earl nodded, bowing slightly before offer his hand. “Our journey has been remarkably pleasant, thank you, we have made excellent time. May I introduce you to my wife, Lady Westover,” he smiled, helping the rather terrifying figure of the Countess down from the carriage. Lady Westover was of average height, perhaps a little tall for a woman, but the way she carried herself made her seem much taller, imposing even. Her dark brown eyes took everything in with startling speed, whilst the rest of her face remained expressionless.

“My mother, the Dowager Lady Westover,” Lord Westover continued and Lord Beacon felt his spine straighten even further than it had when Lady Westover had appraised him. The Dowager Countess was hardly has imposing as her daughter-in-law but there was a steeliness in her eyes that made Stiles shiver slightly from where he was standing a little to the side of the Hale children.

“Lord Beacon,” the Dowager inclined her head in creating.

“And this is my daughter, Lady Eichen,” the Earl finished, handing down the final lady from the carriage. The poor girl tripped slightly, catching onto her father’s arm to prevent herself falling onto her face and causing a faint blush to colour her cheeks. Stiles instantly took a liking to her.

“My lord,” the young woman curtsied, failing to meet the Earl’s eye after her stumble. Her father patted her arm consolingly whilst her mother simply pursed her lips.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Westover, Lady Eichen,” Lord Beacon nodded. “And an honour to welcome you make to Wolverston my lady,” he added on, bowing to the dowager. “May I introduce my children… Lord Nemeton,” he said as the young lord bowed his head. “Lady Elise, Lady Sage, Logan and Lucas, Lady Enna and my youngest, Seth. And this is their tutor, Mr Stilinski,” Lord Beacon added, gesturing to where Stiles had gone largely unnoticed by the new arrivals. Lady Eichen smiled shyly at him. “Shall we,” he suggested, offering his arm to Lady Westover to escort her inside.

~X~

Lord Beacon quickly escaped to his study as soon as Lady Elise took over the role of hostess and showed the Westovers to their quarters. The dowager was just as terrifying as he remembered from his childhood but he hadn’t expected the new Lady Westover to be quite to intimidating as well. Thank goodness for the girl, he couldn't help think.

“My lord?” someone knocked at the door and Lord Beacon turned to see Stiles poking his head around it. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, come in,” he gestured.

“Well that went well,” the younger man said decidedly.

“They’ve hardly been here half an hour, there is plenty of time yet for things to go wrong,” the Earl assured him.

“The Earl himself doesn't seem to bad and Lady Eichen is absolutely adorable,” Stiles chuckled. “A little unusual though, for a daughter in Oregon to be given a courtesy title.”

“I believe the Viscountcy Eichen is a place of particular spiritual significance and must always have a holder,” Lord Beacon shrugged. “There is actually a dukedom in Oregon that is only ever held by women because the family has not produced a son in at least three hundred years.”

“The Duchy of Klamath Falls isn’t it?”

“I believe so, I guess whilst the Oregonians aren’t particularly fond of having women with titles in their own right, they can’t always avoid it.”

“Well if the Duchess of Klamath Falls is anywhere near as lovely as Lady Eichen then Oregon is all the better for it, don’t you think?”

“You seem to be quite taken with the young Viscountess,” the Earl smirked, ignoring the twinge in his chest that suggested he was not all that comfortable with the idea of Mr Stilinski being taken with someone and at the same time reminding himself that it was very likely that Stiles was _already_ promised to someone else. Even his sister believed it to be so.

“She reminds me of Lord Hills,” the younger man chuckled and Lord Beacon’s heart sank at the confirmation. “Same oblivious innocence, same wide-eyed wonder,” he continued and the Earl wondered if he was aware of how fond he sounded.

The two men sat for a while longer in the Earl’s study, lessons having been cancelled for the day due to the arrival of their guests. The ease that had been between them since very early on in their acquaintance had grown considerably in the months since, to the point where Lord Beacon could no longer imagine life at Wolverston without the young tutor. Stiles had a way of lighting up the rooms that had been dark for so long now; of bringing life into the dead house and making Derek wonder just how he had managed to let it fall into such disrepair.

He was still haunted, of course, by the horrors of that night… would wake in a cold sweat, the sheets twisted and bunched up around him and the echoes of his screams stilling ringing in his ears. The first time it had happened with Stiles under his roof, the young tutor had charged into his chambers, knife drawn and eyes alert, seeking out a danger that had long passed. That was not there anymore.

The Earl had been mortified, had mumbled something about an unpleasant dream and refused to meet Stiles’ eye, afraid of what he might find there – concern, pity, _wariness_. He had expected that to be that, had thought the younger man would leave it be. And he had, in a way. They never spoke about it, never acknowledged it save for when Stiles would appear at his bedside with warm milk and the previous day’s newspaper and would deposit himself in the chair by Derek’s bed and muse about the goings on typed onto the fragile paper as though neither of them had already absorbed its entire content several hours before hand.

Derek did not understand how it had happened but he never questioned it, was grateful for the company on night like those even if he did feel horribly selfish the next day. They never spoke about what troubled Derek, about what woke a grown man from his sleep with a scream on his lips.

On May 28th, one year after the fire that burnt the East Wing of Wolverston to a harrowed shell, Derek did not even register its significance until Stiles asked one of the footmen to bring in the strongest liqueur they had stored. He had been shocked dumb when he realised, had downed the glass Stiles had poured for him in one. That night they stayed up until dawn broke, drinking the entire bottle of bourbon, sometimes talking but mostly just sitting in silence.

It was at that moment, perhaps, that the Earl of Beacon realised that he was possibly a little too dependent on his children’s tutor.

Eventually, dinner was called and Stiles disappeared to make sure all the children were looking presentable before they were ushered into the dining hall to take their seats.

~X~

Etiquette had meant that Stiles had had to give up his seat to the left of Lord Beacon and the Earl was finding himself rather resentful to be sure as he looked down the table at where the tutor was seated between Logan and the Lady Eichen. With Lady Westover on his right and the dowager in Stiles’ usual spot, Lord Beacon was feeling rather trapped.

Lady Sage and the twins had been allowed to join for the late afternoon meal but the new nurse, Mrs Wells, was looking after Lady Enna and Seth who had eaten earlier. The addition to Sage and the twins was certainly a welcome one as the former was engaging Lord Westover in a seemingly riveting conversation about Oregonian birds whilst his wife was questioning poor Logan.

“Have you ever been to court, Mr Stilinski?” Lady Eichen asked, turning from where Lady Elise was trying to subtly chastise Lucas for using the wrong fork. Lord Beacon could not help but perk his ear to the question, for although he and Stiles had a very comfortable coexistence, the Earl could not help but notice more and more how little he actually knew about the younger man.

“I have indeed, my lady,” Stiles smiled and both Lady Westover and Lord Beacon found their eyebrows rising at the revelation. It seemed rather strange that a man with no position in society had managed to merit an invitation to the royal court. “When I studies in the Capital I spent much of my time at court,” he elaborated.

“We travel to the Capital after our visit here for a few weeks, is it really as terrifying as it sounds?”

“[ _Kira_](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101815971/name-kira-yukimura-title-viscountess-eichen),” came the stern and censuring voice of her mother.

“I’m sorry mother but everyone I have met so far that has been to King David’s court describes it in a positively terrifying manner,” she explained. “Apparently if he is displeased with someone he will walk off midsentence and that person should fear for their _head_!”

“Don’t be absurd,” [Lady Westover](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101847816/name-noshiko-yukimura-n%C3%A9e-ito-title-the) admonished.

“Will you be there at the same time as the Mexican Princess, Stiles says _she_ is terrifying,” Lucas helpfully inputs, managing to bring up the one topic everyone had successfully avoiding.

“Are you feeding my children prejudices, Mr Stilinski?” Lord Beacon asked, slightly amused.

“Not at all, I have just experienced first hand what [Princess Sansa](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101892716/name-sansa-calavera-title-her-royal-highness-the) is like when angry,” the tutor confessed, almost instantly cringing at his admission to such an intimate acquaintance with a foreign Princess. “I am sure the rest of the Mexican royal family is perfect amicable,” he suggested, although his face expressed his sincere doubt.

“What a curious person you are,” muttered Lady Westover.

“I received a letter from King David informing me that the Princess would be there during our visit, he hoped it would not discourage us from seeking to make alliances with California and indeed, I hope it shall in fact _help_ us in the matter. It shall be fascinating to speak to Princess Sansa and perhaps gain a Mexican understanding of the events that have unfolded since our country declared war on theirs,” [Lord Westover](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131102126231/name-ken-yukimura-title-the-earl-of-westover) stated, jumping right to the heart of the issue Lucas had inadvertently brought up whilst simultaneously distracting his wife from further inquiry into the tutor’s background.

“I wish you all the success with your endeavor,” Lord Beacon replied honestly. “If the war between your countries could be stopped before it is truly underway, that would be a splendid thing.”

“Indeed, you will find there are many in Oregon that disagree with King Deucalion’s policies,” Lady Westover stated, ignoring the warning look her husband threw her way at her near-treasonous admission.

Stiles glanced at the Earl and had to bite back a smile at the surprised look he was giving the Countess, which he quickly morphed into polite interested when [the dowager](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101839596/name-satomi-yukimura-n%C3%A9e-nakano-title-the) turned her head towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> Juliet Parker - Colonel Juliet Parker  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Sven Torske - Viscount Quincy  
> Vernon Boyd - Lieutenant General The Baron Boyd  
> George Greenberg - Mr George Greenberg  
> Charles Greenberg - Mr Charles Greenberg  
> Henry Huntsford - Viscount Tehama  
> Demelza Fenshaw - Lady Demelza Fenshaw  
> Theodore Fenshaw - The Marquess of Kern  
> Yoren Calavera - His Majesty The King of Mexico  
> Deucalion Baccari - His Majesty The King of Oregon  
> Ennis Baccari - His Royal Highness The Prince Ennis of Oregon, Prince of the Gorge  
> Julia Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Julia of Oregon, Princess Royal  
> Kali Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Ennis of Oregon, Princess of the Gorge  
> Braeden Moro - The Baroness Moro  
> Bryce Moro - The Baron Moro  
> Violet Calavera - Her Majesty The Queen Consort of Mexico  
> Euphemia Greaves - (The Honourable) Miss Euphemia Greaves  
> Edward Fairfield - Viscount Nevada  
> Hermia Hayes - Lady Hermia Hayes  
> Ken Yukimura - The Earl of Westover  
> Noshiko Yukimura - The Countess of Westover  
> Satomi Yukimura - The Dowager Countess of Westover  
> Kira Yukmiura - Viscountess Eichen  
> Rosie Wells - Head Nurse  
> Sansa Calavera - Her Royal Highness The Princess Sansa of Mexico, Princess Royal  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	15. XIV

_**August** **12 th** **1837**_

The following weeks at Wolverston passed in a blur of lessons, lunches and general entertainment of the guests. Lady Eichen was enraptured by Stiles, the two of them falling into an easy friendship; Stiles had also attempted to ensure that she spent some time with Elise but the younger woman had been somewhat reserved in her demeanor – not that that was particularly unexpected – and had made Lady Eichen a little uncomfortable. Lord Beacon and Lord Westover had spent hours shut in Beacon’s study, going over possible outcomes of the war surrounding California. The Dowager and her daughter-in-law had kept much to themselves, although Lady Hills had entertained them several times at Glenn Manor and had formed an amicable acquaintance with them.

What had indeed become clear was that the Countess was very much in favour of an alliance between her daughter and Lord Beacon, surrendering her seat at the dining table so Lady Eichen could be seated beside the Earl or somehow managing to arrange it so that when they went for a stroll through the grounds, Lady Eichen would find herself on the arm of Lord Beacon. Stiles could see the younger woman’s hesitancy, especially when her mother made her actions horrible transparent. Lord Beacon, however, was the only one who seemed entirely unaware of the Countess’ plans.

“Mr Stilinski,” Lady Eichen smiled in greeting as they prepared themselves for another walk around the gardens.

“Lady Eichen,” Stiles bowed slightly in response.

“I wondered if I might have your opinion on something,” she rushed, checking over her shoulder at where her mother was distracted with a troublesome parasol. Lady Eichen slipped her arm through Stiles’ before he could so much as form an answer and began steering him towards the open doors.

“Of course, m’lady,” he chuckled as they stepped into the sun, Lady Eichen twirling her own parasol somewhat ineffectively. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the Countess frowning at them. The Viscountess turned her face up towards the sun, ignoring Stiles completely. “M’lady?”

“Hmmm? Oh… Sorry, I just knew my mother would somehow force Lord Beacon to accompany me,” she confessed quietly, gently nudging him forward and down the stairs.

“I’m sure the Earl would be delight to accompany you,” Stiles replied only half honestly. It was not that Lord Beacon disliked the Viscountess but Stiles could tell it pained him to maintain any sort of conversation and on more than one occasion had caught him staring at her in bafflement.

“You're not a very good liar, Mr Stilinski,” Lady Eichen chuckled. “I’m not offended, honestly, I know what my mother is hoping for and of course I would be honoured if the Earl _did_ chose to make any sort of advancement – but I’m not stupid, Mr Stilinski, I know Lord Beacon is not interested,” she admitted, the smile never once leaving her face. Stiles stared at her a little dumbstruck. “In all honestly, I suppose I’m a little glad – the romantic in me is holding out for the lightening-strike-kind-of-love,” she chuckled a little self-depreciatingly. “Silly, I know.”

“Not at all Lady Eichen,” Stiles instantly responded. “And on the theme of honestly, I honestly believe the Earl has any idea what your mother is planning or hoping for,” he snorted.

“He cannot be so oblivious!” she replied, delighted. “And please, Lady Kira is more than enough, Eichen is such an unpleasant title,” she added quietly.

“Lady Kira it is then,” Stiles grinned, ignoring decorum. “So Lady Kira, would you do me the honour of accompanying _me_ on this fine afternoon,” he teased.

“Why, thank you, Mr Stilinski,” she laughed, finding no need to point out they were already well underway on said walk, the others trailing a little behind them. The Countess pursed her lips disapprovingly as she watched her daughter laughing on the arm of the Earl’s _tutor_.

~X~

_**August 18 th 1837** _

The orchard at Glenn Manor was possible one of Stiles’ favourite places on earth, he had spent countless days of his youth running amongst the trees and collecting the fruits or admiring the blossoms. Scattering through the trees, the late afternoon sunlight cast a warm glow across the faces of those who had gathered for a picnic in the artfully formed glade in the middle of the orchard.

Viscount Hills was discussing the hunting season with Mr Greenberg and Lord Westover, noting with interest the difference between the Californian and Oregonian seasons and stating an interest in going to Oregon for the sport. Mrs Greenberg and Lady Hills were whispering discretely about something or other. Beside them, lying on her back, Miss McCall was threading flowers together, showing Lady Kira the best way to thread the stems so ensure they lasted. Having formed an instant attachment to Miss Stilinski when they first met her, the twins were hanging from her every word as she explained something so complex to them that Stiles was certain they did not understand a word.

“The boys are quite taken with her,” Stiles murmured, adjusting a sleeping Seth in his arms, absentmindedly running a soothing finger over his soft curls. Lord Beacon glanced up to where Stiles’ cousins were playing with Elise, somehow managing to pull her from her shell with their innocence.

“I think it might be mutual,” Derek smiled, voice low and soft and far too close. Lady Elise chose that moment to let out a delighted laugh, something Stiles had certainly never witnessed from her before, as Charles produced a small bushel of wild flowers for her. Derek’s heart clenched at the sound.

“I’m a little worried about what Lady Sage is forcing Lord Nemeton to collect for her though,” Stiles added a moment later, watching the determined younger girl drag her brother through the trees surround the glade and handing him whatever she found and deemed worthy of her collection.

“We’ll have to censor whatever she choses to bring back,” the older man chuckled, his breath tickling Stiles’ ear.

“Daddy,” a small voice interrupted their musings and the pair turned to Lady Enna, who was stretching her arms out towards Derek, a tiny yawn overtaking her features. Without the hesitation Stiles had noticed in his first months at Wolverston, Derek opened his arms for her to fall into and curl up against his chest.

“Hello little one,” Derek murmured, stroking her hair.

“Can we have a picnic everyday?” Enna asked around another yawn, shoving her fist in front of her mouth, eyes scrunching shut.

“It wouldn't be special if we did it everyday,” Derek countered.

“Picnics are always special,” she argued. “Stiles said so.”

“Did he now,” Derek smirked, lifting his gaze to where Stiles was pointedly not meeting it. “Well then you’ll have to get Stiles to take you for your picnics,” his smirk deepened as Stiles scowled at him.

“Stiles is the best,” Enna announced before finally succumbing to sleep.

“Yes, yes he is,” Derek whispered into her hair.

~X~

_**August 23 rd 1837** _

“Mother is going to be furious,” Lady Humboldt sighed as her brother stepped down from his carriage. “She’s already furious that she did not merit an invitation and now you’re here and coming with us… She’s never going to forgive you for not taking her along,” she informed him as Baron Palmdale chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting.

“Hello dearest sister of mine,” Lord Palmdale snorted. “My journey was very pleasant, thank you.”

“Yes, yes, come on in,” Lady Humboldt rolled her eyes, leading her guest back into the house as the coachmen unloaded his luggage. “If you hadn’t already planned this trip before the Earl of Beacon sent out invitations I would honestly think this visit was just to spite mother,” she grumbled.

“What can I say? I’m just a lucky man,” the Baron chuckled. “But I must say I am rather curious, there has not been a ball at Wolverston Hall in _years_.”

“I am aware, James… Although I was under the impression you cared little for such gossip,” she pointed out, leading him into the evening parlour and instructing one of the maids to bring some light meal for the late arrival.

“I do not care for idle gossip about who controls the appointment of servants, however I _am_ interested in reclusive widowers who’s families were embroiled in an assassination scandal finally coming out of hiding,” Palmdale corrected.

“Is that so,” his sister snorted and the two fell into amicable silence as Palmdale munched on his late dinner. Of his two sisters, Palmdale had always preferred Melinda. Despite being seventeen years his senior and having married and moved up North the month before he was born, the two had grown close during her long stays at Little Rock Hall, especially in the years following the death of her infant daughter when James himself was still very young.

Melinda Huntsford, the Countess of Humboldt was as much unlike her sister as it was possible to be, save for their insatiable desire for gossip. Where Lady Humboldt had soft, fiery red curls, Lady Kern was blessed with silky black locks; her gentle grey eyes at odds with Eliza’s piercing blue, and where the younger was brash and self-confident, Melinda was cautious and reserved. In temperament she was far more like her brother, guarded and shy but warm hearted beneath their distant exterior, both accustomed to being overshadowed by the glorious being their mother perceived Eliza to be. Whilst Melinda did enjoy engaging in idle chatter about the lives of others, James knew that should he wish it, he could hold sensible conversation with her – something that was entirely out of the question with Eliza.

“My lady-in-waiting’s sister works at Aberstone Park, the Greenberg estate, and apparently the Earl and his family visits them often so perhaps he is not as reclusive as we previously thought,” Lady Humboldt added on abruptly.

“One can hardly blame the guy for being wary of public events though,” Palmdale pointed out. “His parents were assassinated in the middle of the Capital during one of the biggest festivals of the year.”

“I still find it astounding that they never caught the culprit.”

“Someone tried to pin it on the ambassadors from Oregon,” the Baron frowned. “But why on earth Oregon would want the Earl and Countess of _Beacon_ , of all places, dead I have no idea.”

“The Countess was the godmother of the King’s sister, she was regarded very highly at court – perhaps they wanted to target someone close to the royal family. And besides, the county of Beacon holds significant historical importance, they also hold the Nemeton title, which is where the founders of California were said to have been born,” Melinda explained. “How do you even remember that anyway, you were only ten at the time?”

“Well there haven’t been any other major political occurrences since,” Palmdale shrugged. “It’s interesting.”

“You know there was a rumour that the late Duke of Sacramento was somehow embroiled in the plot,” Melinda whispered, eyes glinting dramatically before she let out a soft chuckle at the ridiculousness. “I don’t know where people come up with these theories.”

“Well it’s not actually _that_ far-fetched, his grand-daughter was married to their eldest son who would inherited the title and property upon their death,” her brother pointed out.

“Don’t be absurd James, his own son died in the midst of it all as well you know,” Melinda laughed, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

“Well that’s the curious thing though, isn’t it – what was he even _doing_ there?” he grinned.

“You’re being absurd, finish your food and get some sleep,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes fondly at him.

~X~

_**August 27 th 1837** _

“Come on Lyds,” Stiles moaned, throwing his head back on the sofa in their parlour. “I don’t understand why you won’t come!” he repeated.

“Stiles, stop it. Seriously. You know exactly why I cannot attend a ball thrown by an earl, in honour of an earl… I am the daughter of a Knight Watchman and a Bakester – the fact that Lord Beacon evens knows of my existence is an oddity as it is,” Lydia snapped in return.

“But you’re no different from me!”

“ _Stiles_ ,” the redhead groaned in mounting frustration. “You are the earl’s employee, that is the only reason that your attendance is not being called into serious question.”

“Can’t you just come as part of the Greenberg party? Aunt Emma would love to have you,” he insisted.

“Seriously – enough,” Lydia bit out. “I’m not going and that is the end of it. It would be improper.”

“It’s not _that_ improper – don’t forget who grandfather is,” Stiles mumbled, expression irritated.

“ _Grandfather_ ,” Lydia spat out the word in distaste, “disowned his own _son_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Melissa McCall - The Dowager Lady Hills  
> Rebecca McCall - (The Honourable) Miss Rebecca McCall  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Halle  
> Logan Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Lucas Halle  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Seth Hale - (The Honourable) Mr Seth Hale  
> Eliza Fenshaw - The Dowager Marchioness of Kern  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Tara Graeme - Major General Lady Tara Graeme  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Carrie Hudson - Major General Lady Carrie Hudson  
> Heather Custer - Lieutenant General Lady Heather Custer  
> Matt Daehler - The Viscount Malheur  
> John Stilinski - Mr John Stilinski  
> Claudia Stilinski - Mrs John Stilinski  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Martha Hart - Wolverston's Cook  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Edward Torske - The Duke of Shasta Cascade  
> James Reed - Wolverston's First-Footman  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Frederick Greenberg - Mr Frederick Greenberg  
> Juliet Parker - Colonel Juliet Parker  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Sven Torske - Viscount Quincy  
> Vernon Boyd - Lieutenant General The Baron Boyd  
> George Greenberg - Mr George Greenberg  
> Charles Greenberg - Mr Charles Greenberg  
> Henry Huntsford - Viscount Tehama  
> Demelza Fenshaw - Lady Demelza Fenshaw  
> Theodore Fenshaw - The Marquess of Kern  
> Yoren Calavera - His Majesty The King of Mexico  
> Deucalion Baccari - His Majesty The King of Oregon  
> Ennis Baccari - His Royal Highness The Prince Ennis of Oregon, Prince of the Gorge  
> Julia Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Julia of Oregon, Princess Royal  
> Kali Baccari - Her Royal Highness The Princess Ennis of Oregon, Princess of the Gorge  
> Braeden Moro - The Baroness Moro  
> Bryce Moro - The Baron Moro  
> Violet Calavera - Her Majesty The Queen Consort of Mexico  
> Euphemia Greaves - (The Honourable) Miss Euphemia Greaves  
> Edward Fairfield - Viscount Nevada  
> Hermia Hayes - Lady Hermia Hayes  
> Ken Yukimura - The Earl of Westover  
> Noshiko Yukimura - The Countess of Westover  
> Satomi Yukimura - The Dowager Countess of Westover  
> Kira Yukmiura - Viscountess Eichen  
> Rosie Wells - Head Nurse  
> Sansa Calavera - Her Royal Highness The Princess Sansa of Mexico, Princess Royal  
> (I will add to this with each chapter)


	16. XV

_**August** **30 th** **1837**_

Escaping the pandemonium of the ground floor where the servants were adding final touches in preparation for the ball that evening, Stiles found himself wandering aimlessly about the corridors. He had already changed into his newly tailored suit, a little risky perhaps but he wanted to be available should anything go wrong without having to worry about going all the way to his rooms to change. All the children and guests were still getting ready it seemed as he strolled down the empty corridors

“Mr Stiles,” a gentle voice interrupted his internal musings, proving him wrong, and the young tutor turning to see Lady Sage tugging her fingers through the mess of her hair. “Can you help me?”

“Of course,” he smiled, crouching down. “What can I do?”

“Elise is getting the twins ready and [Mrs Wells](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476193276/name-rosie-wells-n%C3%A9e-ford-title-mrs-peter) is trying to get Seth to stop crying so there’s no one to help me with my hair – I tried to do it myself but it’s not working,” she muttered, tugging on the knot she had created for emphasis.

“Well then you’re in luck,” Stiles grinned. “I am extremely good at braiding,” he promised, taking her hand and walking back down the corridor to her room. “What would you like?”

“Can you do the thing Miss Stilinski had at the picnic? With the braid going around the bun?” her hopeful eyes begged.

Grateful for the years his sister had forced him to braid her own hair in every way imaginable, Stiles set to work brushing through the mess Lady Sage had made of her soft brown locks. Aside from the two youngest, who were in no way old enough to understand much of anything, Lady Sage was the child who had taken the strongest liking to Stiles. Her curiosity about the wilderness and life in general was something she had in common with him and despite the fact she was not yet ten years old, Stiles often found himself having long and complex discussions with her. She was the most intelligent child he had ever come across and it warmed his heart every time she came to him with some new query.

Whilst Logan kept to himself and caused barely any trouble, he was still not overly fond of Stiles and preferred to maintain his distance; Lucas, on the other hand, still actively demonstrated his distain for Stiles. In the early months, each child had simply down what was expected of them, suppressed all their feelings and never argued with him. Now though, Lucas had loosened up considerable and felt it was his duty to question everything Stiles told him to do. While definitely preferring this Lucas to the one who had trodden through his work lifelessly, Stiles did find this version far more tiring. On top of that, both twins had formed an instant attachment to Lydia when they first met her at Aberstone and all they seemed to want to talk to Stiles about was her and whilst Stiles did find his sister extremely interesting, there was only so many times he could tell two eight year old boys that her favourite flowers were buttercups.

Lord Nemeton, much like Lucas but in a far more reserved and mature way, continued to show distrust of Stiles’ motives, something Stiles still found a little odd as all he was here to do was to ensure he was well educated enough that he might go to one of the grand schools in the Capital. He was never outwardly rude to Stiles after the incident where he said Stiles could not be friends with Lord Hills because he was a commoner, but he was not friendly either. Stiles suspected that he was still following his eldest sister’s lead.

“Sage are you almost ready?” Lady Elise asked, gliding into he room with Enna on her hip. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown with a steal blue ribbon gathering the material in under her breasts. Her natural had been tamed and ordered but her hair sting hung down, untouched. “Oh, Mr Stilinski,” she ducked her head in greeting, clearly surprised to find him here. “Is Sage bothering you?”

“Not at all Lady Elise,” Stiles smiled. “I was just helping her with her hair,” he explained, slotting the last hairpin into place and holding up the hand mirror so Sage could see the back of her head in the vanity.

“It’s beautiful…” Lady Sage blinked, admiring her hair in awe.

“You’re welcome,” the tutor chuckled.

“How did you do that?” Lady Elise asked, surprising both Stiles and herself it seemed. Of all the children, the coldest to him by far was, and always had been, Lady Elise. She often managed to avoid saying a single word to him save for please and thank you and good morning.

“My sister likes to have elegant hairstyles and I was the only one available to help her,” Stiles shrugged, placing the hand mirror face down on the dresser and smiling at lady Sage who was still twisted her head side to side to get in every angle of her new hairdo. “Lady Sage, why don’t you go and check on the twins – make sure they aren’t dirtying up their suits,” he suggested softly and the young girl nodded gently, afraid to shake her head to hard, before jumping from the stool and gliding from the room. Everyone in this family seemed to have mastered the art of moving without a sound it seemed.

Lady Elise was still standing by the doorway, her eyes following Sage as she left. Enna was beginning to squirm in her arms but she did not seem to notice. Stiles pondered for a moment before opening his mouth – a very rare occurrence for him.

“If you like…” he began hesitantly and Lady Elise’s attention snapped back towards him. “I could help with your hair as well,” he offered, fully aware that she would most likely decline coldly. Instead though, she didn't say anything, looking from him towards the door Sage had disappeared out of and back. Enna tugged on one of her loose curls. “Of course, I understand if you would rather do it yourself, or perhaps Mrs Wells can help once she has settled Seth – we really ought to get you a lady’s maid really-” he rambled when she remained silent.

“No,” was her sudden response and even she blinked in surprise. “I mean… Mrs Wells is busy and, uh, if it wouldn't be a bother…” she trailed off, uncertainty shimmering across her face for the first time since Stiles had met her. “I’ve never really learned,” she tacked on with a shrug.

“Of course,” Stiles nodded, forcing himself not to beam to brightly for fear of scaring her away. “Is there anything in particular you would like?” he asked, searching through Lady Sage’s dresser in the hopes of finding some more hairpins for he doubted Lady Elise would be comfortable letting him into her own chambers.

“I, um… I have some flowers – I found them in the garden this morning and they match my ribbon,” she explained. “I don’t know if that’s…”

“I can do flowers,” he smiled encouragingly.

“Oh, okay,” she nodded, turning and heading out of the door. Pausing only a moment, Stiles got up and followed her. The three girls all had rooms on the same stretch of corridor, Stiles was acquainted with both Lady Sage’s and Lady Enna’s but had never had the privilege of being allowed into the third. Oddly enough, Lady Elise’s was the smallest of the three, with only a small window on the far wall and a slightly unstable looking four-poster bed in its centre. The vanity was also much smaller than Lady Sage’s or even little Enna’s. Perhaps, Stiles mused, her original chambers had been in the East Wing and therefore she had had to relocate to these smaller rooms.

“Here,” she thrust some small, delicately looking flowers into Stiles hand after deposing Enna on the bed and sitting down at the vanity. Deciding it was best not to try and push his luck by starting a conversation with her, Stiles set to work arranging her curls atop her head, pointedly ignoring the shudder that ran through her when his fingers first brushed her scalp.

When he finished he held up the slightly rusty hand mirror, just as he had done for Lady Sage and watched Lady Elise’s eyes take in his handy work. For the first time, Stiles watches as the careful mask she always wore slipped just a little and wonder shone in her eyes. His heart twisted a little painfully at the idea no one had ever shown this beautiful young woman such a simple kindness as doing her hair.

“I…” she choked off. “Thank you.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his in the mirror and Stiles sent her a timid smile in return. It was the first time she had spoken to him without an ounce of hostility or coldness in her usually blank voice. “Thank you,” she repeated, a little softer, her gaze falling back to the mirror as she ghosted her fingers over the ringlets that framed her face, softening her features and making her look a little less like the gaunt woman Stiles had first met.

“Lydia always pinches her cheeks to get some colour into them before going down,” Stiles added, noticing the lack of any kind of make up on her dresser. Lady Elise’s lips twitched slightly in what Stiles could have sworn was the beginnings of a smile before she ducked her head. “Anyway, I ought to go and change into my suit-” Stiles began before both their heads spun towards the doorway where the sound of the Earl raising his voice was coming from.

In the eight months he had been at Wolverston, Stiles had never heard the Earl yell at anyone. Not even when Lucas had run through just about ever downstairs room with mud trailing from his boots on the one weekend when [one](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476270681/name-isabella-watts-title-miss-isabella-watts) of the housemaids had gone home and the [other](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476295866/name-eva-woods-title-miss-eva-woods-born-march) had come down with a cold, leaving poor Miss Hudson to clean it all up herself.

“What on earth-” Stiles started, already half way across the room with Lady Elise hot on his heals, Enna back in her arms. The three of them marched down the corridor towards the staircase and over the banister Stiles could make out several figures in the entry Hall. “Who is that?” he frowned, not really expecting anyone to answer.

“Uncle [Peter](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476748841/name-peter-murbank-hale-n%C3%A9e-hale-title-earl-of),” Lady Elise replied coolly from beside him.

“You have an Uncle?”

“Well technically he’s our Great Uncle,” she explained. “But he’s not supposed to be here, he and Father don’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of things.”

“And who are they?” Stiles pried, gesturing to the other three figures standing in the Hall. There was a middle aged woman with flaming red hair, a younger man with slightly duller red curls and an even younger woman with more wispy red locks – undoubtedly all related.

“That would be the [Duchess of Orange](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476347276/name-cassandra-murbank-hale-n%C3%A9e-murbank-title),” Lady Elise sighed, her nose scrunched up slightly in distaste. “My aunt,” she elaborated. “And my charming cousins, [Lord Alameda](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476890551/name-anthony-hale-title-marquess-of-alameda) and [Lady Anne](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476288531/name-anne-hale-title-lady-anne-hale-born-august).”

“They are very, um… attractive,” Stiles hedged, not knowing what else to say. It was not a lie per se, they were all very good looking people, but there was something ugly about them as well – the Duchess in particular. An unpleasant curl to her lip.

“And don’t they know it,” Lady Elise muttered darkly and Stiles is almost positive she did not intend for him to hear it but he smiled none-the-less.

“I don’t _care_ if your _feelings_ were hurt!” the Earl bellowed suddenly from bellow them. “You were not invited! Turning up here is despicable behaviour!”

“Derek! Calm down! It really isn’t that big a deal!” his Uncle replied, trying to placate him with a hand gesture that only riled the Earl up further.

“Not a big deal! I told you very specifically that you were never to set foot in this house again!” Lord Beacon yelled, his face turning slightly red. The Duchess was watching to two men in distaste whilst her two children seemed to be studying the walls rather intensely.

“We should probably interrupt them,” Lady Elise sighed after a minute of watching the two men scream in each other’s faces. “Lord knows my Aunt won’t do it and if no one does they will still be there by the time the other guests arrive,” she muttered darkly, already setting Enna down and telling her to go and find Mrs Wells. The toddler scampered off and the two of them made their way down the stairs.

“Why don’t you welcome your Aunt and cousins and I will try and talk your Father down,” Stiles suggested quietly, no one yet having noticed their presence. Lady Elise sneered at the prospect of talking to her Aunt but after glancing at her Father decided it was probably the lesser of the two evils.

“Good luck,” was all she murmured before plastering a horrifyingly fake smile on her face and approaching her Aunt.

Turning back towards the two men who were now both red in the face from shouting, Stiles almost wished he had subjected himself to the formidable Aunt. Taking a deep breath, he stepped directly between the two men, his back to Lord Beacon.

“Good evening,” he forced himself to smile. “I am Stiles Stilinski, the Hale children’s tutor,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand firmly. The man before him spluttered in shock, eyes flicking between Stiles outstretched hand and Lord Beacon behind him. The Earl smirked at his Uncle, almost daring him to be rude to the tutor.

“Peter Hale, Derek’s Uncle,” the man finally spat out, shaking Stiles hand roughly.

“You forgot to add _Earl_ of Napa and Duke _Consort_ of Orange,” Lord Beacon sneered behind Stiles, his tone completely foreign to the younger man’s ears. “My Uncle is a little sensitive to the fact that his wife out-ranks him you see,” he continued with a humourless chuckle.

“I still hold the same rank as you, so watch your tongue,” Lord Napa snapped.

“Only by courtesy,” the younger Earl chuckled.

“Well be that as it may,” Stiles interrupted before they devolved back into yelling at each other. “The guests of honour will no doubt be coming down soon and it would hardly be seen as welcoming to have their host in a shouting match with his Uncle,” he pointed out. Lord Napa raised an intrigued eyebrow at him speaking so above his station and he could feel Lord Beacon glaring at his back. “Perhaps you would like to accompany you wife into the drawing room,” Stiles suggested, gesturing to where Lady Elise had led the Duchess and her children.

“Quite a feisty one you have here Derek,” the older man noted, his expression disturbingly appreciative. “I hope to see you later then, Mr Stilinski,” Lord Napa bowed, rather mockingly before following after his wife. Stiles shoulders sagged in relief.

“What the hell was that?” Lord Beacon hissed behind him, making the younger man tense up again and turn to face his employer.

“Please forgive me, my lord,” Stiles instantly apologised. “Mrs Wells was having trouble putting Seth to sleep with all the yelling,” he half-lied, knowing the mention of his youngest son would soften the Earl somewhat. “Lady Elise said you wouldn't stop unless someone intervened and I didn't wish to let her put herself in the middle of the conflict,” he elaborated.

“You’re an idiot,” Lord Beacon muttered gruffly but clearly without any real heat and this time Stiles could really let himself relax.

“That I am, my lord,” he chuckled.

“But just so you know, you abandoned Elise to the mercy of the most snobbish woman in the entire kingdom,” the Earl added with a dark glint to his eye at making Stiles feel instantly guilty.

“Well we better go and rescue her then,” he snorted, stomach sinking at the thought.

“I’ll do it,” Beacon sighed. “You go and make sure the rest of the children and presentable,” he ordered before disappearing into the drawing room. The lack of any shouting reassured Stiles that they would be okay, at least for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Hale  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Logan Hale - The Honourable Logan Hale  
> Lucas Hale - The Honourable Lucas Hale  
> Rosie Wells - Mrs Peter Wells, Head Nurse  
> Seth Hale - The Honourable Seth Hale  
> Lydia Stilinski - Miss Stilinski  
> Enna Hale - Lady Enna Hale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Isabella Watts - Miss Isabella Watts, Housemaid  
> Eva Wood - Miss Eva Wood, Housemaid  
> Eleanor Hudson - Wolverston's Head Housemaid  
> Peter Hale - Earl of Napa, Duke Consort of Orange  
> Cassandra Hale - The Duchess of Orange  
> Anthony Hale - Marquess of Alameda  
> Anne Hale - Lady Anne Hale
> 
> From now on I think I shall only put the people actually mentioned in the chapter here at the bottom, otherwise the list just gets unnecessarily long. Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will hopefully feature the actual Ball, and there might be some more uninvited guests.


	17. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people feature in this one and I've put the links their profiles in even if they've appeared before, just in case you've forgotten them! Hope you enjoy, love to hear your thoughts!

**_August 30 th 1837_ **

[Stiles](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120971279916/name-stiles-stilinski-title-mr-stiles-stilinski) watched from the sidelines as aristocrat after aristocrat, with a few gentry of course, were announced and made their elegant way into the ballroom. He recognised many of them from his time at Court, could make out the [Viscountess Siskiyou’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138811422166/name-susanna-greaves-n%C3%A9e-huntsford-title-the) slightly terrified expression as she glanced around at the gathered crowd, the [Baron Vettel’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138812291081/name-francis-vettel-title-the-baron-vettel-born) ruddy complexion and the bottle of brandy that seemed to be attached to his hand, the [Countess of Humboldt’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127725465096/name-melinda-huntsford-n%C3%A9e-grey-title-the) faded red hair as she made her rounds… The [Baron](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138812501516/name-adam-tisdale-title-the-baron-lancaster) and [Baroness](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138812861191/name-leora-tisdale-n%C3%A9e-lewis-title-the) Lancaster were also present of course – [Lord Beacon’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120966604256/name-derek-hale-title-the-earl-of-beacon) more amicable Uncle and Aunt, with their eldest son [Mr Tisdale](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138813583196/name-benjamin-tisdale-title-the-honourable) who had commandeered [Lord Nemeton](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120969263856/name-alexander-hale-title-viscount-nemeton) and roped him into a conversation about this year’s crop, of all things.

[Mr](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127738427226/name-edward-greenberg-titles-mr-edward-greenberg) and [Mrs](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120970671966/name-emma-greenberg-n%C3%A9e-stilinski-titles-mrs) Greenberg were also mingling amongst the guests, the latter keeping an eye out on Lady [Elise](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120967061021/name-elise-hale-title-lady-elise-hale-born), should she become uncomfortable. However, the Lady in question seemed to have captured the attention of the Lady [Adelaide](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138813904486/name-adelaide-vettel-n%C3%A9e-stone-title-the-lady) and the two were whispering back and forth in a more vivacious manner than Stiles was accustomed to seeing from the eldest Hale child.

“The Lieutenant General, The Baron [Boyd](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127425766796/name-vernon-boyd-title-lieutenant-general-the) and [Miss Boyd](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138814531556/name-alicia-boyd-title-the-honourable-alicia),” the caller announced and Stiles’ head shot up towards where the two new arrivals were entering. He had met Boyd during his stay in the Capital and took great pleasure in irritating him until he told him something juicy – if anyone knew all the secrets at Court, it was the silent and stoic Lord Boyd.

“My lord,” Stiles greeted, coming up behind the Baron.

“Stilinski,” the older man sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. “What do you want?” he asked gruffly.

“Merely to greet my old friend,” Stiles smirked.

“We are not friends Stilinski,” the Baron muttered darkly, causing his sister to giggle beside them.

“I’m wounded Boyd, have you forgotten me so easily,” Stiles teased, making Miss Boyd laugh outright.

“Go _away_ Stiles,” Boyd growled.

“Oh come on,” his sister chuckled. “The poor man has clearly been pining for you, my dear brother, the least you could do is pay him some attention,” she laughed but before Boyd could formulate a response, they were interrupted by the Earl of Beacon himself.

“Mr Stilinski,” Lord Beacon bowed slightly. “May I introduce Major General, Sir [Isaac](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/121020691166/name-isaac-lahey-title-major-general-sir-isaac) Lahey,” he gestured to the man standing next to him.

“I believe we’ve met,” Stiles gritted out, shaking Sir Isaac’s hand rather harshly whilst the blonde man smirked delightedly at him. He really was insufferable. “Lieutenant General, The Baron Boyd and his charming sister, Miss Boyd,” Stiles introduced the pair in return.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Lord Beacon smiled, shaking Boyd’s hand and bowing to Miss Boyd. Stiles always found it fascinating when members of the aristocracy invited people they did not even know to their balls.

“Lieutenant,” Sir Isaac nodded. “Miss Boyd.”

“Are you two in the same regiment?” Lord Beacon inquired.

“Lieutenant Boyd is my commanding officer,” Sir Isaac explained. “We are currently posted on the upper Nevada border.”

“Oh you must be stationed near Lady [Erica](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127423353576/name-erica-reyes-title-lieutenant-general-lady) then,” the Earl exclaimed oblivious to the way Lord Boyd tensed up and Sir Isaac shot him an amused look. “She has also managed to arrange time off to attend this evening – do you know her?” he asked Boyd

“Aye,” Lord Boyd nodded solemnly.

“That you do,” Sir Isaac chuckled.

As if on queue, the caller announced: “Chief General, The [Marquess of the Valley](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127730415141/name-brandon-reyes-title-chief-general-the), The [Lady Lahey](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138814726786/name-sophia-lahey-n%C3%A9e-reyes-title-the-lady), Lieutenant General Lady Erica Reyes, Lady [Brianna](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138687588841/name-brianna-reyes-title-lady-brianna-reyes) Reyes, Lady [Olivia](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138814716206/name-olivia-reyes-title-lady-olivia-reyes-born) Reyes and Lady [Vanessa](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138814745746/name-vanessa-reyes-title-lady-vanessa-reyes) Reyes.”

“Oh god,” Miss Boyd snorted as her brother’s face went slightly ghostly. “This should be good.”

Sir Isaac broke away from the crowd and approached his sister-in-law. “Lady Lahey,” he bowed. “A pleasure to see you again, how is [Nicholas](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815031321/name-nicholas-lahey-title-earl-of-riverdale)?” he enquired and the two fell into an easy, if somewhat morose conversation, the shadow of their loss still hanging above their heads even after all these years.

“Lady Erica,” the Earl greeted warmly, pressing a kiss to her hand that made Stiles fist clench for reasons he did not care to think about. He could not recall Lord Beacon being this warm to anyone but his children before. “Let me introduce you – I’ve been told you already know Lord Boyd and this is his sister, Miss Boyd and this is Stiles- Stilinski, this is Mr Stilinski, the tutor,” he fumbled, resolutely not looking anyone in the eye. “This is Lady Erica,” he finished through clenched teeth.

Not being able to help the grin that spread across his face at Lord Beacon’s stuttered introduction, Stiles ducked his head and almost missed the knowing look Lady Erica was giving him. He wished he had ducked his head a little faster.

“Lieutenant Boyd,” Lady Erica nodded stiffly, not meeting the Baron’s eye, making Miss Boyd raise a surprised eyebrow. “Miss Boyd,” she smiled a little more warmly. “Mr Stilinski,” she finished, sinking into a shallow curtsy, her warm smile turning into a viscous smirk. “A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Beacon has told me so much about you in his letters,” she explained, her expression positively wicked. Stiles refused to look anywhere higher that the hem of her skirt as the tips of the Earl’s ears turned a startling shade of red.

“Erica,” Lord Beacon stated suddenly, forgetting propriety and dropping her title. “Why don’t I introduce you to the [guest](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131102126231/name-ken-yukimura-title-the-earl-of-westover) of honour,” he ground out.

“But I haven’t seen Sir Isaac yet!”

“We can take him with us,” Lord Beacon grumbled, taking her by the arm and steering her away, leaving Stiles alone with the Boyds once again.

“Well that was...” Miss Boyd frowned. “Underwhelming.”

“What?” the tutor muttered in surprise. That was faintly humiliating if anything.

“Sorry, it’s just that normally Lady Erica is more, um… _friendly_ towards my brother,” Miss Boyd continued.

“ _Alicia_ ,” Boyd hissed out in warning.

“It’s true!” she protested. “Whatever that was – it was _cold_. What did you _do_ to the poor woman?” she accused.

“Nothing! She probably just finally realised I was beneath her and has _finally_ moved on,” the Baron growled out, evidently unsettled by Lady Erica’s behaviour.

“For the love of god Boyd, how many times do I have to tell you, you are being _absurd_? You are _not_ beneath her. You are an aristocrat and she is the daughter of an aristocrat.”

“She is the _daughter_ of a _Marquess_.”

“You’re both Lieutenants!”

“That’s not the _same_ Alicia,” Boyd groaned and Stiles watched the two siblings argue back and forth in amusement for a while before they were interrupted again, this time by Lord Hills.

“Stiles, you remember by cousin, Lady [Caitlin](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127424772761/name-caitlin-williams-title-major-general-lady), don’t you,” [Lord Hills](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120971961631/name-scott-mccall-title-the-viscount-hills-and) beamed, gesturing to the woman with him.

“Ah, Lady Caitlin – you're a Major under Lady Erica, aren’t you?” Miss Boyd instantly butted in. “Perhaps you could tell by brother that Lady Erica does _not_ think he is beneath her.”

“ _Alicia_!” Boyd gasped, mortified.

“I am _not_ getting involved,” was Lady Caitlin’s instant response. “Hello, Mr Stilinski,” she curtseyed as the two siblings resumed their bickering. “Hills said you’re the Earl’s new tutor.”

“I am indeed,” Stiles nodded.

“They really are the most splendid children,” Hills grinned. “The other day, Mr Lucas managed to catch a cricket and put it in Rebecca’s hair – you should have seen her face!” he laughed and proceeded to inundate his cousin with stories of the Hale children.

In the distance, Stiles registers the caller announcing the arrival of some late guests, their Graces, the [Duke](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815391026/name-christopher-argent-title-the-duke-of) and [Duchess](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815221841/name-victoria-argent-n%C3%A9e-reyes-title-the) of Sacramento and the Lady [Allison](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138814739401/name-allison-argent-title-lady-allison-argent) Argent. He doesn't quite recall there being any Dukes on the invitation list. The [Duchess of Orange](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476347276/name-cassandra-hale-n%C3%A9e-murbank-title-the) was already an esteemed addition, no matter how unwanted, but Stiles is sure he would have remember if anyone else of such a high rank was attending.

Several meters away, Lady Elise dropped her glass.

“Oh my,” Miss Boyd gasped and Stiles followed her gaze to where Lord Beacon was standing beside Lady [Kira](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101815971/name-kira-yukimura-title-viscountess-eichen) and Sir Isaac. His face was ghostly, his eyes fixed on the new arrivals.

It was as if a blanket had been thrown over Stiles ears, the noise of the ballroom dimmed as he watched Lord Beacon step abruptly away from his companions midsentence. A few others seemed to have noticed something was amiss but for the most part the guest continued on with their frivolities. Lord Beacon took another measured step towards the entranceway.

Stiles had never seen him look so completely out of it. It was like he was possessed, focus so pinpointed as he picked up his pace, crossing the room towards the Duke and Duchess and their daughter. Suddenly Stiles was moving, halfway across the floor towards the Earl before he even registered his own feet.

They met in the middle of the dance-floor, men and women twirling about them to the music the small band was playing. The Earl did not even seem to register his presence, too focused on ploughing his way through the dancers.

“Beacon,” Stiles snapped, grabbing his arm only to have his hand shaken off. “My lord,” he tried again. This was going to cause such a scene. “ _Beacon_ ,” he repeated. Nothing. A young woman shot an unpleasant glare at them after the Earl trod on the hem of her dress.

Not knowing what else to do, Stiles slipped his arm around the Earl’s waist and grabbed his hand, pulling him forcefully into a spin and somehow managing not to knock into any of the other dancers. “My _lord_ ,” he muttered forcefully, trying to match his steps to the music and simultaneously having to drag the Earl’s uncooperative body with him. “Come _on_ , snap out of it,” he hissed, digging his fingers into the Earl’s back.

It took tripping over his own foot and very almost falling to the ground if it were not for Stiles’ hold on him, for the Earl to break his gaze from where the Duke and Duchess were mingling with Lady Humboldt and Lady Caitlin’s father, the Baron Ontario. Surprise flashed across his face as he took in his surroundings, his grip suddenly unbearably tight on Stiles.

“Get me out of here,” is all Lord Beacon said, fingers leaving bruises on Stiles’ skin.

Placing a hand on the Earl’s back, Stiles guided him towards the edge of the room, glancing about for the nearest exit, unquestionably relieved his curiosity had meant he had explored this area of Wolverston thoroughly and knew the all the back passageways normally reserved for servants.

“Through here,” Stiles muttered, stepping through what looked from the outside to be another panel on wall but which actually concealed a narrow corridor that led directly to the kitchens. “Breath,” he ordered once the panel slid back into place behind them.

“They can’t be here, they can’t be here,” the Earl finally gasped, eyes wide and unseeing. “Why would they be here? Why would they come? They can’t-” he choked off, hands returning to grip Stiles’ biceps.

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned, trying to meet the Earl’s gaze, resting his hands firmly on the Earl’s biceps.

“I told them. I _told_ them. They weren’t supposed to come here,” Lord Beacon continued to ramble and Stiles was half afraid he was losing his mind.

“Why can’t they come here? I don’t understand,” Stiles confessed. “Aren’t the Duke and Duchess of Sacramento the children’s grandparents?”

“They can’t _come here_! Not after what she did. I told them they couldn't set foot in this house again. Not after what she did,” Beacon’s voice was coming unnervingly fast now and Stiles was forced to coach him through some deep breaths before trying to shed anymore light on the situation.

“What who did?” he finally asked.

“ _Kate,_ ” the older man practically sobbed, his eyes glisten in fear.

“Kate?” Stiles frowned, mind turning hastily to figure out who on earth she was. “Wait – not Lady [Katherine](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815235566/name-katherine-hale-n%C3%A9e-argent-title-the)? The late Countess?” he queried in surprise.

When news had broken through the little village of Wolverly that the Countess of Beacon had perished in a fire, there were very few, if any mourners. The Countess had not been seen by the lowly people of the village since before the assassination of the Earl’s parents. She was a frightful woman to encounter, recalled those who had had the misfortune of meeting her before she sealed herself of from the likes of them. Brash tempered and constantly looking like there was a foul smell in the air. No one could say they were sorry, as such, when she died. Dreadful circumstances aside. There was very little memory of her to be sorry for.

Lady Katherine Argent, as she had been then, married Lord Beacon (Viscount Nemeton at the time) in July of 1819 when the Earl was nineteen. She was six years his senior and a rather manipulative woman it seemed. Lord Beacon had been much loved by the village in his youth; whilst his sisters were loud and jovial, he was the quieter, kinder child. When he was thirteen in fell in love with a milkmaid that worked at the Hall, [Paige Krasikeva](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815957931/name-paige-krasikeva-title-miss-krasikeva-born), which only served to endear him more in the hearts of the village people. In the winter of 1815 however, she was killed in an accident with carriage, rumour has it she died in Lord Beacon’s arms. Regardless, the death affected him terribly and the village lost the quiet, smiling boy they so loved.

When the [late Duke of Sacramento](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138816218001/name-gerard-argent-title-the-duke-of-sacramento) decided to visit Wolverston Hall with his granddaughter, there was never any doubt of his intentions. Why exactly he wished for her to marry the eldest son of an Earl rather than some higher-ranking noble people debated to great length – however his mind was made up and only a fortnight later, the matter was settled.

According to the servants gossip however, the late [Earl](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127723180526/name-philip-hale-title-the-earl-of-beacon) and [Countess](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127723436321/name-talia-hale-n%C3%A9e-tisdale-title-the-countess) were very much opposed to the match but the young noble had apparently been quite infatuated with Lady Katherine and hurried to propose. The news brought hope to the villagers of Wolverly that the new Lady might bring their smiling boy back again. That was not to be.

“I had to do it, I had to,” Lord Beacon suddenly whimpers into the near darkness. “I didn't have a choice – I had to save them.”

“Hey, hey,” Stiles soothed, his hand involuntarily going up to cup the Earl’s cheek. “It’s okay. Whatever it is – it’s okay,” he promised, not knowing for even a second if that were the case.

“I _had_ to,” Lord Beacon continued to insist.

“Of course you did,” Stiles whispered, fingers curling into the hair at the nap of Beacon’s neck. “Of course.”

“I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Titles**  
>  Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Susanna Greaves - The Viscountess Siskiyou  
> Francis Vettel - The Baron Vettel  
> Melinda Huntsford - The Countess of Humboldt  
> Adam Tisdale - The Baron Lancaster  
> Leora Tisdale - The Baroness Lancaster  
> Benjamin Tisdale - The Honourable Benjamin Tisdale  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Edward Greenberg - Mr Edward Greenberg  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Adelaide Vettel - The Lady Adelaide Vettel  
> Vernon Boyd - Lieutenant General The Baron Boyd  
> Alicia Boyd - The Honourable Alicia Boyd  
> Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Erica Reyes - Lieutenant General The Lady Erica Reyes  
> Brandon Reyes - Chief General The Marquess of the Valley  
> Sophia Lahey - The Lady Sophia Lahey  
> Brianna Reyes - Lady Brianna Reyes  
> Olivia Reyes - Lady Olivia Reyes  
> Vanessa Reyes - Lady Vanessa Reyes  
> Nicholas Lahey - Earl of Riverdale  
> Ken Yukimura - The Earl of Westover  
> Caitlin Williams - Major General The Lady Caitlin Williams  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Lucas Hale - The Honourable Lucas Hale  
> Rebecca McCall - The Honourable Rebecca McCall  
> Christopher Argent - The Duke of Sacramento  
> Victoria Argent - The Duchess of Sacramento  
> Allison Argent - Lady Allison Argent  
> Cassandra Hale - The Duchess of Orange  
> Kira Yukimura - Viscountess Eichen  
> Katherine Hale - The Countess of Beacon  
> Philip Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Talia Hale - The Countess of Beacon  
> Paige Krasikeva - Miss Krasikeva, Milkmaid  
> Gerard Argent - The Duke of Sacramento


	18. XVII

_**August 30 th 1837** _

Lady [Anne](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476288531/name-anne-hale-title-lady-anne-hale-born-august) Hale was a timid little thing, with a fragile frame and an unfortunate lack of curves. Her bright blue eyes were often downcast and hesitant, slightly red rimmed even on the best of days. The only thing that made her stand out from the crowd of bodies in the packed ballroom of Wolverston Hall was her flaming red hair, which her lady-in-waiting had painstakingly ranged upon her head, taming her naturally wild curls into demure, glossy ringlets.

Having turned twenty earlier in the month, she was considered well into a marrying age and it was a great disappointment to her mother that she had not yet secured a husband. In truth, Lady Anne could not recall ever even holding a conversation with a man outside of her family for more than a few minutes, such was her shyness. Where she had inherited the trait both her parents often wondered at for neither of them was burdened with such an unfortunate condition. Her [brother](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476890551/name-anthony-hale-title-marquess-of-alameda), much like her parents, was most at ease with other people’s attention focused on him and as for her sister… well, that was best left untouched.

Having been situated away from the crowds and hidden enough to ensure no well meaning gentleman would ask her to dance, Lady Anne had gone unnoticed by her [cousin](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120966604256/name-derek-hale-title-the-earl-of-beacon)’s [tutor](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120971279916/name-stiles-stilinski-title-mr-stiles-stilinski) as he had yanked open the panel in the wall just a little ways down from her and ushered her cousin into the hiding space.

The young woman may have been shy but she most certainly was not stupid. Nor was she deaf, as her parents seemed to believe. [Lady Beacon](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815235566/name-katherine-hale-n%C3%A9e-argent-title-the)’s death had always been looked upon with at least an element of curiosity or suspicion and Lady Anne had heard possibly every rumour there was about the occurrence thanks to her [mother’s](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476347276/name-cassandra-hale-n%C3%A9e-murbank-title-the) insatiable desire for gossip – even about her own relatives. However, a few months after the fire she had also been witness to a conversation between her [father](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138476748841/name-peter-hale-title-earl-of-napa-duke-consort) and Lord Beacon that she is almost positive she was not meant to be privy to. It was not her fault they had not noticed her curled up in the armchair by the library’s fire when the Earl had come to visit.

Not understanding the specifics of their conversation, Lady Anne was still able to pick up on the gist of it. Her father had been furious, it seemed, about Lord Beacon’s treatment of his parents-in-law. Lord Beacon had barely said a word, only stating that he had absolutely no intention of allowing that family to set foot in his house ever again, regardless of what his uncle desired. Lady Anne did not see her cousin often but she knew him well enough to know that his tone of voice broke no argument so she was certain that the [Duke](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815391026/name-christopher-argent-title-the-duke-of) of [Duchess](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138815221841/name-victoria-argent-n%C3%A9e-reyes-title-the)’s presence at Wolverston that evening was most definitely not by invitation.

As it was, Lady Sacramento was inspecting the hors d'oeuvres that the guests had been picking at all evening whilst the Duke was making uneasy conversation with a rather startled looking [Lord Humboldt](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/130480737481/name-arthur-huntsford-title-the-earl-of). Neither of the pair looked particularly thrilled to be in attendance so Lady Anne couldn't help but wonder why on earth they had made the effort to show up uninvited in the first place.

From her place of observation, Lady Anne could make out [Lady Elise](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120967061021/name-elise-hale-title-lady-elise-hale-born) being talked out of obvious shock by the gentle looking [woman](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120970671966/name-emma-greenberg-n%C3%A9e-stilinski-titles-mrs) she could not name. [Lord Nemeton](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120969263856/name-alexander-hale-title-viscount-nemeton) was discussing something with [Lord Hills](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/120971961631/name-scott-mccall-title-the-viscount-hills-and), [Sir Isaac](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/121020691166/name-isaac-lahey-title-major-general-sir-isaac) and [Lady Eichen](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101815971/name-kira-yukimura-title-viscountess-eichen), seemingly unaware of his father’s sudden departure. The other Hale children had all been taken off to bed earlier after being allowed to see the guests arrive and dance a dance or two.

Unlike Lord Nemeton, however, other people were starting to notice the Earl’s absence. [Lady Plumas](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127734988301/name-lorena-torske-n%C3%A9e-fairfield-title) and her [daughter](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127739761776/name-loretta-torske-title-lady-loretta-torske) were subtly searching the room for him; two of the Reyes girls were muttering quietly and glancing about shiftily; [Lord Vettel](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138812291081/name-francis-vettel-title-the-baron-vettel-born) was flat out asking his [son](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/142918146321/name-william-vettel-title-the-honourable-william) where their host had disappeared off to, and the [Dowager Lady Westover](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101839596/name-satomi-yukimura-n%C3%A9e-nakano-title-the) was pursing her lips and frowning in the direction of the panel Lord Beacon and Mr Stilinski had disappeared behind.

In a moment of what she would later account to madness, Lady Anne made the few steps over to said panel and, gripping its edges, pulled it open. There was a faint light coming from the other side and she ducked in, closing the panel softly behind her. Back home, at Roseburg Palace, Lady Anne was very familiar with all the hidden passageways and shortcuts so navigating her way down a narrow corridor in dim lighting was not all that unusual for her.

Only a few meters down the hallway, two figures were blocking what little light was coming from the other end. The Earl was leaning against the wall, arms reaching out to the tutor, hands gripping tightly onto his coat and muttering incomprehensibly under his breath. The tutor’s hands were resting on the Earl’s biceps and he was murmuring soothing words, trying to slow the Earl’s breathing.

“Sir,” Lady Anne forced out, the word coming out no more than a whisper but nonetheless having the desired effect of making the tutor’s head snap up in her direction. Nervousness caused her throat to close up, so far was this from her normal behaviour.

“Who’re you?” the tutor snapped, hands tightening on the Earl’s arms and body shifting unconsciously closer to him.

“Lord Beacon’s cousin,” Lady Anne forced out, voice wavering. “Forgive me… I- people are starting to wonder where he is,” she explained, eyes downcast. “Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude, only it was the Dowager Lady Westover,” she tried to elaborate, finding it hard to translate her thoughts into intelligible sentences.

“Of course, we’ll, um, we’ll be back out in a moment,” the tutor nodded to himself, attention turning back to the Earl.

Lady Anne quickly retreated, reaching the back of the panel that led back into the ballroom and glancing over her shoulder briefly. The young man now had one hand cupping her cousin’s face, forcing him to meet his eyes. They were so intimate that Lady Anne’s heart gave a tug of longing for someone to care for her the way the tutor so clearly cared for the Earl.

~X~

“My lord,” Stiles whispered once the redheaded girl had disappeared, bring a hand up for rest against the side of the Earl’s neck. “We need to go back out there.”

“I know,” Lord Beacon sighed, soft voice a stark contrast to the way his hands were still tightly fisted into Stiles’ jacket. “I don't want to talk to them,” he confessed.

“Then I’ll make sure you don't,” Stiles promised firmly.

“Okay,” the Earl sighed again, finally loosening his fingers from the fabric and smoothing down the creases he had caused. Stiles only hoped he could not feel how hard his heart was beating under the gentle touch. “Okay,” he repeated, standing up straighter and smoothing down his own clothing. His jaw jutted out defiantly and Stiles felt oddly proud.

The two of them walked wordlessly back to the panel, pausing only for a moment before pushing it open. The redheaded girl that had come to warn them that the Dowager Lady Westover was getting suspicious – and who Stiles now recognised as Lady Anne – was standing tactfully in front of the panel to obstruct the view of any potential onlookers.

It was a little like breaking the surface after being submerged underwater. The general brightness and continuous hum of conversation startled the two men momentarily and they blinked to readjust their eyes. Stiles immediately clocked where the Duke and Duchess of Sacramento were but their [daughter](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/138814739401/name-allison-argent-title-lady-allison-argent) seemed to have disappeared entirely.

“Perhaps you ought to dance,” Stiles suggested. “They’re hardly going to try and speak to you whilst you’re dancing,” he explained when Beacon gave him a curious look.

“Okay,” was all the Earl said before Stiles felt fingers closing around his elbow and he was being led across the short space towards where the dancers were getting in place for a new song.

“I didn't mean with me,” Stiles muttered under his breath but the Earl made no response, simply joining the line of couples as the new song started to play.

It was a simple dance, one Stiles could probably have done in his sleep due to the amount of times Lydia had forced him to practice it with her. Yet somehow, when the Earl’s warm hand came to rest on his waist, the once simply melody seemed to take on a new nature, transforming into the rapid beating of a butterfly’s wings and soaring through the sweet summer skies. The notes rose and fell and a merge and sang with a new life, with a vivacity Stiles had never felt before. The song burrowed itself beneath his skin and sunk into the depths of his chest, causing his heart to pound at a far greater tempo than the exercise required.

Lord Beacon’s iridescent eyes came to meet his and Stiles entirely forgot that breath was necessary for life. For he would have given it up in a heartbeat for the Earl to never look away again. The only sound reaching his ears was the peaceful notes of a flute. The rest seemed to fade away. Irrelevant to this moment.

Across the room, peering out from the same hidden passage the two men had just emerged from, [Lady Sage](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/121020222816/name-sage-hale-title-lady-sage-hale-born) traced their movements across the floor. The way her father’s eyes softened ever so slightly at the corners, the permanent frown etched between his eyebrows easing as he kept his gaze steady on the young tutor. Lady Sage could say without unquestionable honestly that she had never, in her life, seen her father look at anyone that way. He was mesmerized. Transfixed.

But he was also _safe_. In a way the young girl did not know quite how to explain, her father looked _safe_ in Stiles Stilinski’s arms. The fear and guilt that haunted him day in and day out had been pushed away and for the first time in over two decades – long before Lady Sage was born – the Earl of Beacon looked _content_.

That it was in her tutor’s arms was not what surprised his young daughter. That he was able to do so in the presence of the Duke and Duchess of Sacramento… that was what was truly telling.

~X~

“Darling, are you ever going to ask me to dance,” someone sang in [Lord Palmdale](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127725146011/name-james-grey-title-the-baron-palmdale-born)’s ear, causing him to jump a little and almost drop the remains of his tart. Spinning on his heel, he came face to face with a smirking Lady Loretta.

“Retta!” he hissed, glaring at her.

“Oh relax,” the young woman laughed. “I just came to make sure you were surviving, you know – what with my [uncle](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127739456041/name-george-fairfield-title-lord-george) being here and all,” she said rather pointedly.

“What?” came the surprised reply.

“Didn't you know? Whilst you may have been a surprise addition to you brother-in-law’s invitation, Lord George was a surprise addition to my [father](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127733628146/name-henry-torske-title-earl-of-plumas)’s,” she explained, hand waving in the general direction of where her parents were.

“ _Retta_ ,” the Baron hissed again, knowing full well that she must have been involved in that ‘surprise addition’. “I’ve told you, I have absolutely no desire to speak to him.”

“But _Jamie_ … It’s been months and you still haven’t told me what happened, I’m beginning to think you don't love me,” she teased.

“So you decided you’d bring your uncle just to, what? Irritate me?”

“Not at all, I just thought it might encourage you towards the bourbon and that that might loosen your tongue,” she smirked. “Relax, he’s doesn't even know you’re here.”

“And he’s not going to find out,” Palmdale hissed.

“Whatever,” the redhead shrugged. “On a different note, have you seen that our lovely host is dancing with his _tutor_?” she laughed at Lord Palmdale’s disinterested expression. “At least you’ll have something to tell your poor [mother](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127727344831/name-delilah-grey-n%C3%A9e-olivers-title-the) about when you get home.”

~X~

The [Countess of Westover](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131101847816/name-noshiko-yukimura-n%C3%A9e-ito-title-the) was not amused. Lovely though the ball was, that the host had been missing for a significant portion of time and had only deigned to dance with her daughter _once_ the entire evening was putting a significant damper on things. That he was now dancing with his own _employee_ was quite frankly offensive.

“Relax, my love,” [Lord Westover](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/131102126231/name-ken-yukimura-title-the-earl-of-westover) chuckled as he brought her a glass of punch. “Perhaps they do things a little differently here in California,” he pointed out. “Besides, its not like Kira isn’t enjoying herself.” The Earl points in the direction of the dance floor where Lady Kira was, indeed, enjoying herself.

“He is a _knight_ ,” Lady Westover hissed disapprovingly.

“Yes but he is a close friend of the Earl’s,” Westover replied.

“I couldn't even tell you his _name_.”

“Isaac Lahey – he’s actually a Major, so has some significant standing. The right hand man to the right hand man of the Crown Prince actually,” Westover chuckled. “Admittedly, his parents aren’t much to go by but his [brother](http://wolverstonhall.tumblr.com/post/127721458406/name-camden-lahey-title-lieutenant-general-sir) died in defense of the Beacon’s late parents so at least he is somewhat commendable. A respectable person for our daughter to dance with at least.”

“So long as dancing is all she has in mind,” Lady Westover sniped as Sir Isaac dipped her daughter dangerously lowly, making Lady Kira’s tinkling laugh echo across the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I know its been a while! Would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> ~X~
> 
> **Official Titles**  
>  Anne Hale - Lady Anne Hale  
> Anthony Hale - Marquess of Alameda  
> Derek Hale - The Earl of Beacon  
> Stiles Stilinski - Mr Stiles Stilinski  
> Katherine Hale - The Countess of Beacon  
> Cassandra Hale - The Duchess of Orange  
> Peter Hale - Earl of Napa, Duke Consort of Orange  
> Christopher Argent - The Duke of Sacramento  
> Victoria Argent - The Duchess of Sacramento  
> Arthur Huntsford - The Earl of Humboldt  
> Elise Hale - Lady Elise Hale  
> Emma Greenberg - Mrs Edward Greenberg  
> Alexander Hale - Viscount Nemeton  
> Scott McCall - The Viscount Hills  
> Isaac Lahey - Major General Sir Isaac Lahey  
> Kira Yukimura - Lady Eichen  
> Lorena Torske - Countess of Plumas  
> Loretta Torske - Lady Loretta Torske  
> Francis Vettel - The Baron Vettel  
> William Vettel - The Honourable William Vettel  
> Satomi Yukimura - The Dowager Countess of Westover  
> Allison Argent - Lady Allison Argent  
> Sage Hale - Lady Sage Hale  
> James Grey - The Baron Palmdale  
> George Fairfield - Lord George Fairfield  
> Henry Torske - Earl of Plumas  
> Delilah Grey - The Dowager Baroness Palmdale  
> Noshiko Yukimura - The Countess of Westover  
> Ken Yukimura - The Earl of Westover  
> Camden Lahey - Lieutenant General Sir Camden Lahey

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [King of the Jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922591) by [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13)




End file.
